INIZIATIVA VENDICATORI
by aldo travaglio
Summary: Carrie White è stata per tutta la sua vita un'emarginata che veniva sottoposta ad abusi da sua madre e ora dopo aver scoperto di avere un potere,ed averlo scatenato sui suoi persecutori,viene presa in custodia dallo S.H.I.E.L.D. per farla aderire all'Iniziativa Vendicatori.
1. Chapter 1

INIZIATIVA VENDICATORI

CAPITOLO 1

NOTTE DI MORTE.

Anticipazioni.

Carrie White è stata per tutta la sua vita un'emarginata che veniva sottoposta ad abusi da sua madre e ora dopo aver scoperto di avere un potere,ed averlo scatenato sui suoi persecutori,viene presa in custodia dallo S.H.I.E.L.D. per farla aderire all'Iniziativa Vendicatori.

Lei era convinta che i suoi poteri si limitassero alla telecinesi e che dipendessero dalla sua mente,ma lo S.H.I.E.L.D. era a conoscenza che derivavano da un'energia proveniente da un meteorite caduto poco fuori dal paese dove era nata e cresciuta.

Tale energia le avrebbe dato accesso ad una enorme lista di poteri che non si sono ancora manifestati:pelle più resistente del metallo,super udito,capacita di correre e volare a velocità prossima a quella della luce, vista a raggi x,vista calorifica,capacità di proiettare campi di energia e controllo della luce.

In più non avrebbe più avuto bisogno di mangiare,bere o dormire,non sarebbe invecchiata e il suo aspetto si sarebbe mantenuto sempre perfetto.

Capitan America ,che l'ha presa in custodia,è convinto che lei possa essere l'eroina che lui crede che sia e ha intenzione di seguire il cammino della giovane per aiutarla a diventare un membro della squadra e finalmente poterla integrare nella società.

Chiunque passeggi per via Carlin,di solito trova quiete di notte,ma una casa di quella via era tutt'altro che tranquilla quella sera.

La casa era di due piani,dipinta di un colore blu ormai sbiadito,che si notava dalle altre poiché avevano tutte colori chiari.

Ma non era il suo colore il problema.

Sue Snell era in piedi rigidamente nei pressi dell'abitazione e,malgrado fosse terrorizzata, si fece avanti.

Dopo quello che aveva visto al ballo di fine anno aveva tutte le ragioni per essere spaventata da Carrie White,una giovane ragazza timida,incompresa,emarginata, che veniva presa di mira da tutte le persone prepotenti che la conoscevano e che quella sera era destinata a subire uno scherzo orribile da parte di una ragazza di nome Chris Hargenson e i suoi amici che avevano pensato fosse divertente far cadere un secchio pieno di sangue sulla sua testa,mentre era sul palco davanti a tutta la scuola e quando successe tutti cominciarono a ridere.

Ma nessuno sospettava che ne avrebbero pagato le conseguenze.

Carrie aveva un potere che aveva tenuto nascosto fino a quel momento ,ma ora era stata spinta troppo oltre.

Scatenò la potenza piena della sua telecinesi che spazzò via quasi tutti gli studenti e insegnati presenti e diede fuoco alla scuola.

Anche Sue era al ballo,ma era rimasta fuori dalla palestra.

La ragazza aveva chiesto al suo fidanzato di portare Carrie al ballo per farle passare una serata felice.

Uscita da scuola Carrie aveva usato il suo potere sul resto del paese uccidendo più di quattrocento persone e lasciando una scia di fuoco e distruzione dietro di se.

Sue ora si stava facendo strada verso la porta .

Cercò di ricomporsi ed apparire calma,ma sapeva di non riuscirci,le gambe tremavano e gli occhi erano pieni di paura,ma lei riuscì a farsi coraggio ed aprì la porta.

Carrie non era nel suo stato migliore,aveva una ferita alla spalla,una sul polpaccio destro e una terza sul braccio sinistro,ma non era la parte peggiore.

Sue vide che aveva in braccio il cadavere della madre e piangeva silenziosamente.

"No,no,no!"Pensò mentre guardava negli occhi senza vita della madre,alla ricerca di una qualche forma di movimento,qualsiasi segno che era ancora viva,anche se inconsciamente sapeva che era troppo tardi.

"MM-Mamma mi dispiace." -singhiozzò - "Mi dispiace tanto."

Carrie non poteva credere che sua madre era morta,e peggio l'aveva uccisa.

Lo aveva fatto solo per legittima difesa,poiché la madre aveva cercato di ucciderla,ma ora Carrie non pensava altro che all'immagine di sua madre impalata al muro da un coltello e altri oggetti appuntiti.

Margaret era stata una donna molto disturbata,anche a causa del suo fanatismo religioso e aveva abusato di Carrie tutta la vita poiché vedeva nella figlia il male.

Era dedita all'autolesionismo quando non picchiava la figlia o non la chiudeva nel'armadio della preghiera dove veniva abbandonata per ore.

Malgrado questo Carrie aveva sempre voluto bene alla madre.

La ragazza si accorse di una presenza nella casa.

Si voltò per vedere Sue Snell,che tremava come una foglia.

"C-Carrie lascia che ti aiuti."disse con una voce supplichevole.

Carrie si alzò e fece qualche passo con in braccio il cadavere della madre.

Sue notò i tagli e capì che sua madre aveva cercato di ucciderla.

Aveva sentito dire che Margaret era fanatica,ma non avrebbe mai immaginato che era capace di fare questo a sua figlia.

La gola di Sue era improvvisamente stretta da una morsa invisibile e lei era stata sollevata da terra,guardo Carrie che si era inginocchiata nuovamente e teneva il braccio destro teso verso di lei.

Carrie fissò la ragazza le cui azioni avevano in parte causato tutto questo.

Le lacrime scorrevano liberamente dai suoi occhi,la giovane lanciò un'ultima occhiata al cadavere di sua madre e poi guardò di nuovo Sue con uno sguardo di tristezza e dolore.

"P-Perché non mi avete lasciata in pace?"singhiozzò,alla disperata ricerca di qualche risposta.

"Mi-mi dispiace."fu la risposta di Sue,in parte a causa della morsa intorno alla gola e in parte perché era davvero dispiaciuta,non aveva voluto che niente di tutto questo accadesse.

Aveva chiesto al suo ragazzo di portare al ballo Carrie per regalarle un po' di felicità,in una vita che era sempre stata piena di disperazione e tormento,invece grazie a Chris i suoi sforzi erano stati vani.

Carrie fissò per qualche momento la ragazza poi si voltò verso la madre e non poteva fare a meno di notare le ferite ancora fresche sul suo petto.

"Guardate in cosa mi avete trasformato"disse Carrie a Sue con una voce stranamente gentile.

La ragazza non avrebbe più dimenticato i volti delle persone nella palestra.

"Non farmi del male,Carrie"supplico Sue che era davvero terrorizzata.

Carrie guardò Sue con un sorriso un po' sadico "Perche no?"chiese mentre il sorriso si spense lentamente

"Avete distrutto tutta la mia vita."

Sue cadde a terra e Carrie si rialzò con il cadavere della madre tra le braccia e mentre camminava verso Sue.

La casa ha iniziato a tremare.

Le due ragazze si guardarono per qualche istante.

"Ho ucciso mia madre."disse dolcemente,la sua voce era gentile,ma piena di disperazione e ora piangeva più di prima. "La rivoglio!"

Carrie ricadde in ginocchio e la casa cominciò a tremare più di prima.

Cominciarono a piovere grosse pietre dal cielo e la casa iniziò a crollare su se stessa.

Sue si avvicinò a Carrie che stava abbracciando il corpo della madre per proteggerla dalle rocce.

Lei non poteva lasciare che la ragazza morisse lì,specialmente per quello che era successo.

Sue si sentiva in colpa e credeva che poteva ancora rimediare e che ora doveva salvarla.

"Dobbiamo uscire da qui!"disse Sue "Dammi la mano!

Andiamo via!"

Carrie inizialmente non rispondeva e continuava a piangere,poi allungò la mano verso Sue,ma l'appoggiò sulla sua pancia.

"Sue,sei incinta." disse Carrie mentre guardava Sue dolcemente.

"Che cosa?"disse Sue.

"Non lo sapevi?" Carrie chiese dolcemente.

"Oh,mio Dio."disse Sue capendo di essere incinta del figlio di Tommy.

Carrie sapeva che sarebbe morta se fosse rimasta li,ma Sue non voleva lasciarla.

Carrie non si sarebbe perdonata se fosse successo qualcosa di brutto al bambino.

Quindi in un momento alzò sue da terra.

"Via di qui!"disse Carrie,poi allungò la mano verso di lei e la spinse fuori dalla casa e la adagiò delicatamente sulla strada.

Sue non poté fare altro che osservare la casa che veniva distrutta dalle pietre.

Carrie era in ginocchio e aveva tra le braccia la madre mentre la casa veniva devastata.

"Va tutto bene mamma."sussurro al corpo,mentre lei sorrise dolcemente "Sono qui."disse mentre le accarezzava la testa.

Diede un ultimo sguardo alla casa che era sul punto di crollare prima di abbracciare forte la madre.

"Andrà tutto bene."

Poi il tetto crollò.

(DUE ORE Più TARDI)

Tutto ciò che restava della casa era ormai un cratere sommerso dal legno e pietra.

Sue era appena tornata a casa dopo essere rimasta seduta sul prato,per un'ora,ad attendere un segno che Carrie era viva,ma purtroppo aveva dovuto rassegnarsi.

L'area era stata sigillata,tutta la strada era stata evacuata e le strade che portavano a quella via erano state chiuse per formare un perimetro.

Diversi veicoli neri erano dissimilati nella zona e c'erano diverse persone che ora occupavano il prato,alcuni vestiti con indumenti in bio-abiti.

Un uomo stava accanto alle macerie.

Aveva un costume azzurro e rosso con una maschera azzurra e uno scudo,a forma di cerchio, con al centro una stella e un'altra stella sul petto.

Lo scudo aveva,intorno alla stella cerchi di vernice rossi e blù

Lo scudo era fermo sulla sua schiena tenuto fermo dai ganci.

Il costume aveva dei guanti e stivali rossi.

Gli avambracci erano di colore bianco nella parte più vicina al corpo e blu nella parte più esterna.

All'altezza della pancia c'erano delle strisce rosse e bianche.

La sua maschera era tirata indietro e perciò il suo volto era visibile:era un uomo sui venticinque anni con i capelli biondi,lisci,con una riga sulla parte destra.

Era Capitan America: il supereroe della seconda guerra mondiale,rimasto ibernato per più di settanta anni e ritrovato solo da pochi mesi.

Un tempo era un ragazzo gracile di nome Steve Rogers ,ma un giorno si era sottoposto ad un esperimento che gli aveva donato una forza straordinaria.

Capitan America aveva mandato due uomini in quella che poche ore prima era una casa.

Il Capitano normalmente era un uomo calmo e composto,ma ora si sentiva ansioso e preoccupato.

Gli agenti dello S.H.I.E.L.D. avevano monitorato la vicenda di Carrie White fin da quando era piccola

Più precisamente da quando era stata in contatto con l'energia di un meteorite caduto nelle vicinanze della sua casa.

Avevano mandato agenti in copertura nella zona e sapevano degli abusi e di come veniva maltrattata.

Dopo aver toccato la meteora Carrie aveva cominciato a far piovere grandine sulla casa.

I satelliti avevano rilevato una grande interferenza elettromagnetica e a quel punto il direttore Fury aveva cominciato ad interessarsi alla vicenda mandando uomini camuffati a raccogliere informazioni.

Avevano persino messo le videocamere nella scuola per capire a pieno cosa stesse succedendo.

Il direttore Fury stava per farla prelevare, cosa che al capitano non piaceva,ma credeva che sotto la sua custodia avrebbe potuto controllare meglio le sue capacità.

Normalmente lo S.H.I.E.L.D. non recluta una ragazza diciassettenne i per farla diventare un supereroe,ma il capitano la riteneva più che capace.

Capitan America aveva anche ricevuto un aggiornamento sconvolgente tre settimane prima.

Quando ricevette la prima relazione dagli uomini sotto copertura nella scuola,Steve aveva pensato che fosse uno scherzo di un pazzo.

Le righe che stava leggendo non potevano essere vere,ragazze adolescenti non potevano essere così crudeli in una situazione come quella.

(FLASHBACK)

Una giovane donna era in piedi davanti alla scrivania e aveva consegnato a Capitan America,vestito in abiti civili(scarpe nere,Jeans e una maglietta blu) l'ultimo rapporto su Carrie White,ed era orribile.

Lei rimase a guardare il soldato,mentre leggeva.

I capitano la guardò con uno sguardo che indicava che non era per niente soddisfatto di ciò che aveva letto.

"Questo deve essere una specie di scherzo,agente Estate."disse lui

La donna era un po' intimidita dato che lavorava li da poco"No,signore,è quello che è successo.

C'è anche un filmato."disse debolmente la donna.

Steve si fece consegnare una cartella,con su scritto"incidente doccia",contenente il filmato in questione.

Il capitano esitò prima di inserire il disco.

"Signore è sicuro di voler vedere questo … voglio dire hanno buttato …"cercò di finire la frase,ma fu interrotta dallo sguardo di Steve che le fece capire di non voler essere messo in discussione.

Il filmato iniziò mostrando lo spogliatoio femminile della scuola pieno di adolescenti che si stavano vestendo.

Un ragazza si distingue dalle altre:Carrie stava aggirando le ragazze ed i suoi movimenti erano miti e timidi e dopo qualche minuto finalmente aveva raggiunto la doccia.

Steve noto il cambiamento dello sguardo di Carrie che improvvisamente aveva una mano piena di sangue.

La ragazza aveva avuto le mestruazioni per la prima volta,ma non sapeva cosa le stesse succedendo e penso che stava per morire.

Prese un asciugamano,corse urlando dalle altre ragazze e afferrò Sue.

"Aiutatemi! Mi sto dissanguando!"disse Carrie,ma dopo averla guardata per pochi istanti Sue capì cosa era successo

"Carrie,non preoccuparti."disse Sue "Quello è sangue mestruale."

Quando le altre capirono cosa era successo cominciarono a prenderla in giro e a tirarle dei tamponi.

"Metti il tappo!" cominciarono ad urlare tutte le ragazze che continuavano a tirarle gli assorbenti.

Mentre le altre continuavano a cantare Carrie era caduta a terra e stava piangendo.

"Basta! Fermatevi!"urlò Carrie mentre piangeva,ma non servì a nulla,anzi alcune di loro cominciarono a filmarla.

Le ragazze si fermarono solo quando arrivò l'insegnante di ginnastica.

Ormai Steve aveva uno sguardo di pietà assoluta sul volto.

Quella ragazza non sapeva cosa le stava succedendo,aveva chiesto aiuto e le altre le avevano risposto solo con crudeltà.

Il capitano sapeva cosa significava sentirsi umiliato dagli altri:prima di sottoporsi all'esperimento che lo aveva trasformato era stato vittima di bullismo per quasi tutta la vita.

Il suo viso era diventato una maschera inespressiva che nascondeva a malapena la rabbia che provava.

Prima che l'agente Estate potesse dire qualcosa il capitano era schizzato fuori dal suo ufficio per andare a parlare con il direttore Fury.

(FINE FLASHBACK)

Gli occhi di Steve tornarono alla realtà,poiché aveva finito di rivivere i ricordi di quel giorno;aveva fatto irruzione nell'ufficio di Fury e dopo dieci minuti gli aveva spiegato l'accaduto nei minimi dettagli,e poi aveva rimproverato lui e l'agente Coulson per altri quindici minuti,spiegando esattamente quello che pensava fosse sbagliato con il loro modo di gestire la situazione.

Ora Chamberlain era immersa nelle fiamme.

Metà del paese stava bruciando e la comunità veniva scossa da qualche esplosione occasionale.

Il capitano vide Supergirl,una delle super eroine più forti del pianeta, che stava a mezz'aria.

Supergirl era un'aliena proveniente da un pianeta esploso,ma sembrava una ragazza umana con lunghi capelli biondi.

Aveva un costume blu con un triangolo rovesciato sul petto.

Dentro il triangolo c'era la lettera "S".

Indossava stivali rossi,una minigonna dello stesso colore ed un piccolo mantello rosso.

Supergirl si stava guardando intorno con un'aria spaventata "Per Rao … una bambina ha fatto questo?"

I pensieri del capitano furono interrotti dall'agente Coulson,che era uno degli agenti mandati tra le macerie.

"Signore."la voce fu udita da Rogers. "L'abbiamo trovata."

Il corpo di Capitan America si irrigidì,in attesa di una risposta.

"Sta bene?"disse lui.

"Si,è viva."rispose l'agente.

RISVEGLIO.

Le palpebre tremolavano lentamente,e ciò che Carrie vide fu il bianco.

Ovunque c'era il bianco e lei era distesa su qualcosa di morbido.

"Questo è … il paradiso …?" fu il primo pensiero,anche se sapeva che non era probabile,dopo quello che aveva fatto.

Carrie lentamente si sedette e si accorse di essere in una stanza d'ospedale su un letto

Le pareti erano di un bianco immacolato e c'era la musica proveniente da una radio accanto a letto.

Guardò fuori dalla finestra e vide un grande albero i cui rami erano delicatamente agitati dal vento.

Lei spostò le coperte e si mise a sedere sul letto e si accorse che indossava una maglietta bianca a maniche corte,dei pantaloni bianchi ed era a piedi nudi.

Non sapeva cosa provare al momento,sentì una piccola sensazione di felicità per essere viva ,ma anche una sensazione di terrore poiché quando era sotto la casa aveva accettato l'idea di morire e ora non sapeva cosa pensare.

Girò la testa quando sentì un rumore proveniente dalla porta che si aprì ed entrò una donna nella stanza.

Lei aveva vent'anni e indossava un vestito da infermiera.

Sorrise educatamente a Carrie mentre entrava.

"Buon giorno."disse piano,in piedi vicino al bordo del letto "Come ti senti?"

Carrie la guardò con un'espressione un po' confusa sul suo viso,chiedendosi chi fosse questa donna.

"Dove sono?" disse lentamente,la sua mente stava ancora cercando di elaborare la situazione.

"Sei in una stanza d'ospedale a Chaimberland." rispose lei.

Carrie corrugò la fronte in una smorfia,socchiuse gli occhi in modo sospetto e diede un altro sguardo alla stanza poiché c'era qualcosa che non andava.

Guardò di nuovo la donna con uno sguardo confuso,prima di guardarla con un'espressione impassibile.

"Dove sono … davvero?" disse gentilmente,ma con un sottotono freddo che fece vacillare il sorriso della donna per un momento prima di metterle un po' di agitazione.

"Temo di non capire."disse cercando di sembrare tranquilla,ma Carrie avvertì una certa ansia e disagio nella sua voce.

"La radio." disse Carrie "Noi non abbiamo questa stazione a Chaimberland"-disse-"così come l'albero fuori dalla finestra." disse facendo cenno verso la finestra aperta.

"Questi tipi di alberi non crescono qui."disse lentamente e il volto della donna era diventato bianco poichè lei era chiaramente preoccupata.

Carrie si alzò e camminò lentamente fino a quando lei era proprio davanti alla donna e le diede uno sguardo freddo che la fece rabbrividire.

"Ora ho intenzione di chiederglielo di nuovo."disse lei "Dove mi trovo?"

A sua insaputa la donna aveva premuto un pulsante di emergenza che aveva in mano, che segnalava che aveva bisogno di assistenza.

"Carrie-" cerco di dire a bassa voce,ma fu interrotta dalla ragazza che stava perdendo la pazienza.

"Lei chi è?"disse con fermezza.

La donna non fece in tempo a rispondere perché due militari vestiti di nero entrarono nella stanza e afferrarono Carrie.

La ragazza diede loro un leggera spinta e i due uomini furono scagliati attraverso la parete della camera che si rivelò fatta di legno e lei capì che non si trovava in ospedale e l'albero era su uno schermo finto.

Carrie guardo stupita le sue braccia.

Questa volta non aveva usato la telepatia,ma aveva scagliato via due uomini con le proprie forze.

Superato il momento di stupore la ragazza corse attraverso il grande buco e per qualche momento si guardò intorno prima di correre verso l'uscita più vicina.

"Carrie aspetta!"gridò la donna,ma la ragazza non si fermò essendo a conoscenza che qualcuno la stava tenendo li.

Carrie corse.

Non sapeva dove stava andando finché non vide un lungo corridoio che mostrava l'esterno.

Corse nel corridoio che era pieno di agenti e improvvisamente la voce della donna si sentì in tutto il corridoio.

"A tutti gli agenti abbiamo un codice tredici,ripeto codice tredici."disse la voce

Un agente ha notato Carrie mentre correva verso l'uscita,e avvisò gli altri che cercarono di afferrarla,ma furono gettati a terra da attacchi telecinetici.

Carrie uscì dal palazzo e cominciò a correre.

Notò, con enorme stupore, che stava correndo ad una velocità molto superiore a quella di una persona normale.

Poco dopo si fermò e rimase scioccata dal vedere che non era più a Chaimberland e non era più nemmeno nel New England.

Lei era a New York.

C'erano persone ovunque ,anche se nessuno pareva accorgersi di lei e gli edifici erano enormi.

Lei era cresciuta in una piccola città e non aveva mai visto una cosa del genere.

Prima che potesse fare qualcosa fu bloccata dall'arrivo di diverse macchine nere che la circondarono.

Dai veicoli scesero uomini simili a guardie che puntarono le armi contro di lei,mentre altri facevano allontanare le persone.

Carrie cominciò ad avere paura di nuovo fino a quando sentì una voce dietro di lei"Nessuno vuole farti del male."

La ragazza si voltò e vide un uomo con un costume rosso e blu e una stella sul petto che si stava avvicinando.

Carrie rimase ferma non sapendo cosa fare.

Sapeva che avrebbe potuto sollevare le macchine,ma non era sicura di poter fermare i proiettili.

Ricordava anche di aver volato la sera del ballo,ma non era sicura si poterlo rifare e in più l'uomo non sembrava avere intenzione di farle del male.

"Mi dispiace per quella messa in scena."disse riferendosi ovviamente alle circostanze del suo risveglio.

"Ma abbiamo pensato che sarebbe stato meglio vista la situazione,invece sembra che non abbia funzionato per la seconda volta."-disse-"Anche a me è stata fatta la stessa cosa e mi sono infuriato di brutto."disse il capitano.

"Chi sei?" disse Carrie "E niente più bugie.

Avete mentito abbastanza."

"Il mio nome è Steve Rogers ,ma sono conosciuto come Capitan America e lavoro per l'Intervento Strategico Patria,Enforcment and Logistics Division."spiegò.

"Huh?"fu la risposta di Carrie.

"Puoi chiamarci S.H.I.E.L.D."disse leggermente divertito dall'espressione sul suo volto della ragazza. "Sono una agenzia di intelligence globale che controlla il mondo,e si occupa di minacce che spesso sono troppo grandi per ogni singola organizzazione e siamo quelli che ti hanno trovato e portato qui."

"Perché?"chiese Carrie che era ancora confusa.

"Sei una ragazza molto speciale Carrie,come me."disse il capitano.

"T … Tu?"chiese la ragazza.

"Si,io mi sono sottoposto ad un esperimento che ha aumentato in modo esponenziale la mia forza." rispose il soldato "Ti abbiamo monitorato per qualche tempo,avevamo degli infiltrati nella tua scuola,sappiamo quello che puoi fare e che forse i tuoi poteri sono ancora in evoluzione.

Speriamo che tu possa lavorare con noi."

Ora Carrie ebbe paura sapendo che l'avevano controllata,poi si chiese per quanto tempo e se sapevano che aveva distrutto un intero paese.

Carrie abbassò lo sguardo,i suoi occhi cominciarono a lacrimare e le sue mani cominciarono a tremare.

Steve noto quello che stava succedendo e si avvicinò alla giovane nel tentativo di confortarla.

"Va tutto bene."disse piano "Non è colpa tua."

Carrie alzò la testa.

"Come lo sai!"sibilò,allungando la mano,sollevò Steve da terra,allarmando gli agenti.

Il capitano osservò gli uomini e diede segno di abbassare le armi.

Carrie era confusa da questo gesto "P … Perché?

Hai detto di essere molto forte,ma ti ho bloccato e ora che hanno abbassato le armi sei praticamente indifeso."

"Perche ti conosco meglio di quanto tu creda." disse con calma e i suoi occhi mostrarono gentilezza e sincerità.

Carrie era disorientata,nessuno l'aveva mai guardata in quel modo prima,aveva avuto pochi contatti umani nella sua vita e conosceva pochissime persone che l'avrebbero trattata come un normale essere umano specialmente dopo quello che era successo.

Lei abbassò lentamente la mano e posò il supereroe a terra e i suoi occhi erano luccicanti di lacrime "Io-Se tu mi conosci davvero potresti dire ai tuoi soldati di usare le loro armi."disse con una voce piena di dolore.

Steve aveva capito che voleva morire e sentì una forte tristezza.

Lui era bravo a controllare le sue e mozioni,ma questo era troppo.

Questa ragazza era tormentata dall'età di due anni e ora lui si trovava di fronte un essere umano distrutto che era stato fatto a pezzi dalla società e da chiunque la conoscesse.

Il capitano sapeva quello che aveva passato anche se l'infanzia di Carrie era stata peggiore della sua,ma sapeva che poteva riuscire a riprendersi.

Era stata rifiutata dai suoi coetanei,umiliata da tutti ed era quasi stata uccisa dalla donna che l'aveva partorita,ma aveva trovato la forza di continuare e lui sapeva che era in grado di essere un'eroina.

Lei era ormai in ginocchio e i suoi lunghi capelli biondi le coprivano il viso mentre piangeva e il capitano riusciva a sentire i suoi singhiozzi.

"Io non merito di vivere,non dopo quello che ho fatto."disse con una voce appena udibile.

"Sono un'assassina,ho ucciso tutte quelle persone e ho ucciso mia madre.

Sono un mostro." disse piano.

Non appena finì di parlare si ritrovò in un abbraccio stretto,alzò gli occhi e fu scioccata dal vedere che Capitan America era in ginocchio e la stava abbracciando.

Non sentiva solo il calore fisico,ma un sentimento interiore.

Ancora non capiva perché.

Si chiedeva perché questo uomo le stava mostrando tanta gentilezza,più di chiunque altro,quando lei non se lo meritava.

Alla fine l'esaurimento emotivo e fisico prese la meglio e lei resto tra le braccia del capitano,lei continuava a piangere liberando la tristezza e il dolore che aveva accumulato in tutti quegli anni.

Steve la tenne stretta per tutto il tempo.

Quando smise di piangere Capitan America si accorse che si era addormentata e lui la prese in braccio e la porto in una delle macchine.

Steve poi chiamò Fury e gli raccontò quello che era successo.

"La trasferiamo in una base S.H.I.E.L.D. dove non ci saranno inutili interferenze da parte del pubblico."disse il direttore.

La notizia di quello che Carrie aveva fatto si era sparsa ,malgrado lo S.H.I.E.L. cercato di tenere tutto segreto.

Quindi ora la ragazza era vista come un pericolo dal mondo intero e non era sicuro per lei restare a piede libero.

"Dobbiamo tenerla lontano dalle agenzie interessate a fare esperimenti su di lei.

Specialmente dalla Osborn Industries e la Luthor Corporation."disse il capitano.

Fury gli rispose subito "Concordo pienamente."

Steve non avrebbe mai permesso che una cosa del genere le accadesse.

Carrie ne aveva veramente passate troppe ora era il momento di cambiare la sua vita.

Fury aveva accennato ad un progetto che avrebbe radunato diversi supereroi e sapeva che la squadra avrebbe avuto bisogno di lei.

Carrie,dopo essersi svegliata nella macchina di Capitain America,fu portata in un impianto dello S.H.I.E.L.D. che si trovava nella periferia di New York.

Una volta entrati fu portata nell'edificio del capitano dove lui le disse di attendere il suo ritorno.

La ragazza sedeva con pazienza,guardandosi intorno.

Era in una stanza di medie dimensioni,simile ad un soggiorno.

La parete dietro la scrivania era di vetro,si potevano vedere i livelli della struttura e molte persone vestite in abiti simili.

Carrie si sentì al sicuro in quel luogo.

Vide che sulla scrivania c'era una cartella e dopo alcuni attimi di esitazione Carrie la prese e la lesse.

Sulla prima pagina c'era la foto di un uomo alto con i capelli neri,divisi da una riga e ben pettinati,che indossava un costume blu,un mantello rosso e aveva una esse sul petto.

Accanto alla foto c'era il nome da supereroe il nome vero e l'elenco dei suoi poteri.

Carrie lesse la pagina con una voce talmente bassa che non era quasi udibile "Nome il codice:Superman.

Nome civile:Clark Kent. Origine:pianeta Krypton.

Stato:coniugato.

Coniuge:Chloe Sullivan.

Poteri:forza non calcolabile,estrema velocità,volo,resistenza non calcolabile,insensibilità al dolore,vista laser,vista a raggi x,soffio gelido,capacita di vivere senza mangiare bere o dormire,pelle capace di restare sempre in uno stato perfetto,lieve telepatia,udito estremamente sviluppato.

Altre caratteristiche:il soggetto non è sottoposto al decadimento cellulare quindi non invecchierà mai."

Carrie si fermò per qualche istante e rimase senza parole.

Stava leggendo di una persona proveniente da un altro mondo che aveva dei poteri incredibili.

Girò la pagina,dopo essersi ripresa,e vide che c'era l'immagine di una ragazza con i capelli biondi a mezzo collo .

Carrie continuò a leggere "Nome:Chloe Sullivan."

"Questa è sua moglie"-pensò prima di continuare- "Poteri: il soggetto è entrato in contatto con un meteorite di luce ed ha assorbito l'energia.

Da recenti esami si è scoperto che c'e un totale cambiamento della struttura cellulare.

Ha quanto sembra il soggetto non ha più bisogno di nutrirsi e dormire e l'invecchiamento cellulare si è interrotto.

Le sue capacita sembrano in aumento progressivo.

Conclusioni:se dovesse continuare di questo passo diverrà la persona più potente del pianeta entro pochi mesi."

In quel momento entro il capitano e Carrie chiuse la cartellina impaurita.

"Non temere." disse il capitano "Puoi leggere quello che vuoi in questa stanza."

Carrie rimase imbarazzata per qualche secondo.

"Q … Quelle due persone hanno delle capacità incredibili."disse timidamente.

"Lo so. Li conosco bene." rispose Steve "Allora come ti sembra questo posto?"

"Grande."disse semplicemente.

Capitan America fece un piccolo sorriso "Dovresti vedere la Helicarrier."

Prima che Carrie potesse chiedere di cosa parlava il capitano riprese la conversazione "Probabilmente sei ancora un po' confusa sul perché sei qui."

"Uhh si."disse timidamente.

"Che tu lo sappia o no,sei diventata parte di un mondo molto più ampio."disse indicando la cartella che era sul tavolo "Quelli sono due esempi di persone con poteri fuori dal comune.

Io sono un altro esempio.

La S.H.I.E.L.D. cerca queste persone e il direttore Fury crede che un giorno avremo bisogno di loro.

Il suo obbiettivo è di formare un gruppo composto da questi individui e noi combatteremo quelle battaglie che per loro saranno insostenibili.

"Comunque ci sono delle informazioni che ti riguardano e che ancora non sai."disse Capitan America e Carrie si preoccupò.

"Quei poteri ti sono stati dati dalla meteora che è caduta vicino a casa tua."appena finito di parlare la ragazza divenne pallida.

"Cosa?"chiese timidamente Carrie.

"Si,proprio così."disse lui "E in più i tuoi poteri stanno aumentando.

Quando eri svenuta di abbiamo fatto un prelievo di sangue e lo abbiamo analizzato.

Abbiamo scoperto che non ai più bisogno di nutrimento o di riposare e le tue cellule si mantengono giovani da sole.

In più questo potrebbe essere solo l'inizio di una serie di poteri più grandi."aggiunse il soldato.

Carrie non sapeva cosa pensare "Mi sta dicendo che io non invecchierò?"

"Precisamente."disse lui "Anche il mio metabolismo è anomalo.

Tornando all'argomento di prima,il motivo per cui sei qui è che credo che tu possa essere una persona che ha i requisiti adatti per far parte del gruppo dei Vendicatori."

"Io? … Ma perché me." Disse lei.

Quelle persone le stavano chiedendo di entrare in un Team di supereroi e salvare il mondo.

Lei era solo una ragazzina di diciassette anni e non sentiva di meritarsi questa possibilità.

Aveva sulla coscienza più di quattrocento morti e si chiedeva come avrebbe potuto proteggere il mondo e chi mai avrebbe chiesto il suo aiuto.

Steve fece un piccolo sorriso:so che tu sei molto dispiaciuta per quello che hai fatto e so che non era colpa tua.

Questo è il motivo che non sei il mostro che credi di essere.

Io sono rimasto ibernato per settanta anni nel ghiaccio.

Prima combattevo i nazisti e quindi so riconoscere i veri mostri.

Non che oggi non ci siano,anzi si sono infiltrati nel governo e io,Superman e altri cerchiamo di fermarli. Combattiamo per salvare il paese da minacce esterne ed interne.

Ho visto persone che uccidono gli altri senza rimorso o per divertimento.

Tu sei solo stata spinta a farlo."

Carrie ascoltò e non rispose subito "M-Ma mi sento in colpa per quello che è successo."disse debolmente "Posso vederli,ognuno di loro.

Non posso dimenticare i loro occhi quando li ho uccisi."

"Lo so. Quelle cose non si dimenticano."disse Steve "Una mia amica ha un problema simile.

Lei aveva le mani sporche di sangue,ma ora è cambiata."

Carrie rimase in silenzio per diversi istanti,pensando a ciò che era successo.

Di certo non poteva tornare a Chaimberland e non credeva che potesse andare in giro liberamente.

"Signor Rogers-" disse timidamente.

"Per favore,chiamami Steve."disse con leggerezza "Ho già abbastanza persone che mi chiamano Rogers o Capitan America.

"Ok,Steve."ha detto insicura.

Non aveva mai chiamato un adulto per nome "Mi piacerebbe aderire all'Iniziativa."la sua voce era ancora incerta,ma c'era un po' di convinzione nelle sua parole.

"Bene. Sei ufficialmente a bordo."disse Steve che sapeva che c'era molto lavoro da fare,ma era certo che avrebbe avuto successo.

Carrie era un'eroina improbabile,ma poteva riuscirci.

Capitan America sapeva che un giorno avrebbero avuto bisogno di lei.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITOLO 2

NUOVO INIZIO.

Carrie aveva deciso di restare con lo S.H.I.E.L.D.

Nei giorni seguenti le fecero fare dei test per aiutarla a controllare i suoi poteri e per scoprirne di nuovi.

I test avvenivano in una grande stanza dalle pareti scure.

La stanza aveva sulla parete,alla destra della porta,una lastra di vetro da cui era possibile osservare ciò che succedeva dall'esterno.

Carrie era accompagnata da un'agente dello S.H.I.E.L.D. che la fece entrare nella stanza per la prima volta.

Al centro cera un muro,alto due metri,fatto da blocchi di cemento.

Dietro lo specchio c'era l'agente Coulson insieme al capitano ed altri colleghi.

"Carrie,ora vorrei che dessi un pugno a quel muro."disse Coulson e la sua voce si sentì all'interno della stanza.

"Un pugno?"disse Carrie con timidezza e un po' di paura.

La giovane ebbe qualche istante di esitazione.

"Ok."disse e lentamente avanzò verso il muro e,dopo qualche altro istante,fece come richiesto.

Appena colpito il muro andò in mille pezzi e Carrie,spaventata a morte,fece qualche passo indietro e rimase a fissare il mucchio di macerie.

Poco dopo Carrie veniva accompagnata dal capitano alla sua stanza.

"Cosa mi sta succedendo?"chiese la ragazza.

"Non lo sappiamo. Una cosa è certa con il tempo avrai nuovi poteri."disse il capitano.

La stanza di Carrie era una vera è propria camera da letto con tutti i confort.

Carrie si sedette sul letto,mentre il capitano resto sulla porta.

"Sai ho parlato a Superman e a sua moglie di te."disse il supereroe.

"E cosa hanno detto?" chiese la ragazza con voce timida

"Sono rimasti molto colpiti e sperano che per te ora andrà meglio."rispose Rogers.

"Sul serio?"disse Carrie con una voce felice e un po' malinconica.

"Si. Chloe ha persino versato qualche lacrima."rispose il capitano.

Carrie non sapeva bene come reagire a queste notizie,ma era comunque felice che ci fosse gente che tenesse a lei "Non mi era mai capitato di incontrare persone tanto gentili."

"Lo immaginavo."disse il capitano che però non poté proseguire poiché fu interrotto da Carrie "Mi … Mi hanno detto che i supereroi tendono ad avere un certo codice che definisce il loro comportamento.

Pensi che dovrei provare a cambiare il mio?"

"No." disse lui "Ogni eroe ha un carattere suo.

Solo le regole sono le stesse.

Se il tuo carattere ti fa fare le scelte giuste allora rimani così."chiarì il capitano.

Carrie abbassò lo sguardo leggermente intimidita.

"Non mi hai mai detto cosa ne pensi della stanza."disse Steve.

Carrie fece un piccolo sorriso e parlò con una voce molto tenera "Penso … Penso che questa stanza sia meravigliosa."

Anche il capitano sorrise"Non ne avevi una così a casa tua,vero?"

"No,assolutamente no. Era molto più piccola,c'erano pochi mobili e non erano belli come questi.

Non avevamo neanche la televisione anche se non mi piace tanto."disse lei.

"Neanche a me. Preferisco parlare con le persone piuttosto che guardare facce e voci che escono da una scatola."disse il capitano "Comunque ora devo andare.

Domani faremo altri test."

Carrie si alzò dal letto,prima che il capitano andasse via "Ci sarai anche tu?"

"Ci sarò sempre per te." disse Steve.

"Lo prometti?"chiese la ragazza con una voce gentile.

"Si."rispose Capitan America "Ci vediamo domani.

Ciao."

"Ciao."disse la ragazza e dopo che il capitano era andato via lei si sedette sul letto di nuovo e guardo in direzione della porta con aria felice.

La notte seguente Carrie non dormì.

Era distesa sul letto,sotto le coperte,ma non aveva più bisogno di dormire proprio come avevano detto e la cosa andava avanti da giorni.

Nei tempi seguenti vennero effettuati altri test sempre nella stessa stanza:

TEST 1:

Fu messo un tavolino nella stanza con sopra dei piatti e delle posate e fu chiesto a Carrie di alzare quegli oggetti.

La ragazza lo fece con estrema facilità: i piatti e le posate fluttuavano delicatamente nella stanza.

TEST 2

In un piatto erano stati messi dei pezzi di legno e Carrie doveva dargli fuoco senza toccarli.

I pezzi di legno presero fuoco e ci fu anche una piccola esplosione.

TEST 3

Sul pavimento era stata messa un'asta di ferro con alle estremità due pesi da cinquecento chili ciascuno.

Come richiesto Carrie sollevò l'asta con un braccio solo e senza sforzo rimanendo ancora una volta sorpresa di ciò che poteva fare.

TEST 4

Le fu chiesto di correre,il più veloce che potesse,avanti e indietro per la stanza.

Prima che fosse passato un secondo Carrie aveva già corso ad una velocità prossima a quella della luce.

Due settimane dopo Coulson era nello studio del capitano e leggeva una cartellina dove erano elencate le nuove capacità di Carrie "Dunque abbiamo anche qui una bella lista di poteri:forza sovrumana, vista raggi x super velocità ,pelle durissima,nessun bisogno di nutrimento o di riposo,longevità e chi più ne ha più ne metta."

"E gli ultimi test?"chiese Steve.

"Sono andati bene:è rimasta sott'acqua per quasi un giorno senza respirare ed e uscita asciutta,poi è rimasta in una stanza per tre giorni di seguito senza nutrirsi e riposarsi e quando e uscita era fresca come una rosa."disse Coulson.

Steve fece un leggero sorriso "Pelle anti polvere."

Coulson fece una piccola risata "Si,non saprei come altro chiamarla."

Poi Coulson uscì dall'ufficio di Capitan America,mentre poco dopo entrò Carrie.

"Giorno,Steve."disse Carrie con una voce bassa,ma felice.

Rogers si voltò "Carrie …"

Il capitano stava per alzarsi,ma la ragazza lo invitò a restare comodo "Rimani pure seduto."

Lei andò dall'altra parte del tavolo e si mise seduta.

"Non sei venuto a trovarmi negli ultimi giorni" disse con voce gentile.

"Lo so,ma durante questi giorni sono successe cose non proprio belle." Rispose il capitano.

"C-Come sarebbe?"chiese la ragazza incuriosita.

"Superman ha incontrato una creatura che può ucciderlo.

Quando è calmo è un semplice umano,ma se si trasforma diventa un mostro inarrestabile.

Chloe lo conosceva da tempo,ma non sapeva che cosa aveva di fronte.

Non avendo i poteri completamente sviluppati lei e fuggita con lui per salvare suo marito,ma Clark ha giurato di salvarla a qualunque costo."concluse il capitano.

Carrie era senza parole.

(FLASHBAK)

Capitan America era andato nella Watchtower che avrebbe dovuto essere la casa di Superman e Chloe dopo il matrimonio.

Clark aveva comprato gli ultimi due piani del grattacielo.

Il piano più alto era la casa,il penultimo invece era una grande stanza circolare piena di computer e grandi schermi.

Clark tentava,da tre giorni, di utilizzare i satelliti per rintracciare Chloe,ma senza successo.

Arrivarono Capitan America e Tony Stark,alias Iron Man, proprio in quel momento.

Clark si girò per un istante e gli fece un cenno con la testa,al quale il capitano rispose,poi continuò con la ricerca.

"Trovato nulla?"chiese il capitano.

"No. Non ho trovato ancora nulla."disse Superman con voce seria.

"Ovvio,Chloe è un genio al computer.

Lei sa come sparire."disse Stark.

"Stark,santo cielo! Abbiamo già diversi problemi."disse Steve con voce tonante.

"Calma capitano."-disse Clark per poi rivolgersi ad Iron man-"So quello che sta pensando,ma sappia che lo ha fatto solo per salvarmi."

"Oppure ha un debole per i mostri grigi e spinosi come Doomsday.

Insomma quando era nell'altra casa ha tenuto per tre settimane quel matto in cantina.

Tu dici che lo faceva per difendere te,ma io non ne sono sicuro.

Prima di stare con Pepper io ho speso una barca di soldi per una che poi mi ha mollato alla prima occasione.

Forse bisogna prendere in considerazione anche questa possibilità"

Superman si girò e guardò Stark fisso negli occhi e parlò di nuovo con voce seria "Stai parlando di una Chloe che non esiste."

"Andiamo via,Stark."disse il capitano irritato "Ti chiedo di scusarlo."

"Non importa."disse Superman con tono più calmo.

Una volta usciti squillò il cellulare e Clark rispondendo si accorse che era Chloe.

"Clark … sono io."disse la voce singhiozzante di Chloe al telefono.

"Chloe,dove sei? Stai bene?"disse Clark che cercava di restare calmo.

"Si sto bene,ma non venire a cercarci. L'unico modo che ho per salvarti è fare questo.

L'ho capito quando mi hai detto che una versione futura di me stessa ha mandato un uomo indietro nel tempo per dirti che saresti morto tra una settimana."disse mentre stava piangendo.

"E credi che sacrificandoti cambierai il futuro?

Beh,ti sbagli.

Spenderò tutta l'eternità a cercarti e ti salverò."disse Clark che cominciava a preoccuparsi.

"Tu mi hai salvata per tutta la vita,io invece avrò allontanato da te migliaia di frammenti di Kryptonite che ti avrebbero ucciso,ma non ti ho mai realmente salvato.

Ora posso farlo.

Addio."disse lei.

La comunicazione cessò.

Clark guardò un tavolo dove non c'era nulla sopra,lo colpì con il braccio e lo spezzò in due.

(FINE FLASHBAK)

Gli occhi del capitano tornarono alla realtà e Carrie era sconvolta da quello che aveva sentito.

"Ma … forse io posso aiutarlo."disse lei un po' intimidita.

"No non sei ancora pronta.

I tuoi poteri non sono ancora pienamente sviluppati."disse il capitano "Fino ad oggi non avevo capito quanto era grave la situazione."

"Perché?"chiese la ragazza.

Il capitano abbassò leggermente lo sguardo "Oggi lui mi ha dato una lettera che è destinata a sua moglie nel caso dovesse morire." Il capitano rialzò lo sguardo e Carrie vide che era preoccupata "La cosa che mi ha veramente spaventato e che lui non ha detto: consegnala a mia moglie se mi uccideranno.

Ha detto consegnala a mia moglie quando mi uccideranno."

Ora anche Carrie aveva uno sguardo preoccupato e anche dispiaciuto.

Il supereroe più grande del mondo rischiava di morire e lei non poteva fare niente per salvarlo.

Due settimane dopo la faccenda non era stata ancora conclusa.

Era notte e Carrie era sotto le coperte,malgrado non sentisse più il bisogno di dormire.

Improvvisamente la sua attenzione si concentrò sulla porta d'ingresso della sua stanza.

Non c'era bisogno del super udito per sentire un gran baccano di passi e di voci fuori nel corridoio.

Carrie si alzò,si mise una vestaglia ed aprì la porta.

Nel corridoio c'era un viavai di gente che correva da tutte le parti.

Carrie cominciò a camminare per la struttura lentamente e con movimenti un po' tesi.

Arrivò in una stanza dove un gran numero di agenti dello S.H.I.E.L.D. stavano guardando un grosso schermo.

Quando anche Carrie lo guardò rimase a bocca aperta.

Il video mostrava uno scontro che stava avvenendo in quel momento.

A Metropolis la gente correva per le strade ricoperte di macerie e di auto in fiamme.

Superman era in piedi,in mezzo alla strada,e davanti a lui c'era il suo peggior avversario.

Doomsday era un creatura aliena alta quattro metri,con la pelle grigia,muscolatura imponente,capelli bianchi lunghi,e spine appuntite sul mento,sulla schiena e sulle nocche.

La creatura cominciò a correre verso l'avversario e Superman cominciò a volare verso di lui dandogli una forte testata al petto.

Ci fu un'onda d'urto che danneggiò diversi palazzi.

Doomsday fece qualche passo in dietro indietro tenendosi la mano sul punto che era stato colpito.

Superman gli diede una ginocchiata sulla bocca poi,restando sospeso,cominciò a prenderlo a pugni sul volto.

La creatura gli afferrò il braccio e lo gettò a terra.

L'eroe usò i raggi laser degli occhi sull'arto della creatura costringendola ad abbandonare la presa.

L'essere infuriato lanciò un grido bestiale e saltò addosso a Superman bloccandolo a terra con il braccio.

Doomsday colpì Clark con entrambe le braccia,distruggendo buona parte della strada con l'onda d'urto,poi iniziò a colpirlo molte volte e malgrado lui mettesse le braccia davanti al viso non riusciva a d alzarsi.

Ogni colpo provocava enormi crepe sull'asfalto.

Il mostro poi mise la mano sinistra intorno alla gola di Superman mentre continuava a colpirlo con l'altra.

Clark usò di nuovo i raggi e colpì la creatura al petto,credendo che si sarebbe spostata,ma l essere gli schiacciò la testa contro il suolo.

Poi lo sollevò tenendolo per la testa,lo prese per le gambe con l'altro braccio e cominciò a sbatterlo contro il suolo.

Vedendo l'avversario inerme Doomsday si avvicinò e Superman gli diede un calcio che lo scagliò atraverso tre palazzi e lo fece schiantare sull'asfalto.

L'uomo d'acciaio si rialzo ferito al volto e dolorante alla spalla.

Spiccò il volo,prese la creatura per i capelli,la trascinò via e la fece strusciare contro l'asfalto lasciando una scia.

Poi Clark si fermò e prese a pugni in faccia il nemico fino a quando non si era formato un cratere,poi prese un camion con una cisterna,lo sollevò e lo scagliò contro la creatura facendolo esplodere.

L'essere emerse dal fuoco illeso.

Superman volò verso di lui,lo colpì due volte al volto,poi otto volte al petto,altre due alla faccia e un ultimo colpo allo stomaco.

Doomsday si riprese e sferro un colpo così forte che Superman finì sulla cima di un palazzo e trapassò il terrazzo.

Clark tornò giù afferrò Doomsday ,lo portò in aria e gli diede un pugno facendolo cadere.

Il mostro atterrò su un edificio e trapasso tutti i piani facendo crollare la struttura.

Superman si recò subito a terra,ma la creatura lo afferro alla testa e cominciò a sbatterlo a terra.

Doomsday sferrò un pugno che fece cedere l'asfalto.

Le onde d'urto,provocate dallo scontro sotterraneo,scatenarono un vero terremoto che fece crollare diversi edifici.

L'uomo d'acciaio fu colpito e scagliato di nuovo in superficie andando contro un edificio.

Doomsday fece un salto verso il nemico e Superman volò verso di lui.

L'impatto provocò un'onda d'urto che devastò la città.

I due continuarono a combattere in aria e sia alzarono talmente tanto da superare i tetti di tutti i palazzi.

Li i due si colpirono simultaneamente provocando una terza onda d'urto che era pari a quella di due bombe atomiche.

Superman sollevò l'avversario e lo portò in orbita,poi tornò giù e i due si schiantarono con la potenza di un meteorite.

Una volta che il fumo si fu dissolto Doomsday era in piedi e Clark era in ginocchio,senza più il mantello e aveva il costume a pezzi.

Superman raccolse le sue ultime forze per dare un ultimo colpo che uccise l'avversario.

L'uomo d'acciaio rimase a guardare il corpo del mostro,poi barcollò e cadde a terra.

Sapeva che questa volta non poteva farcela perciò cominciò a pensare al suo matrimonio e a sua moglie prima di chiudere gli occhi per sempre.

Tre giorni dopo Clark era stato seppellito.

Capitan America era nel suo studio ed era in preda ad una depressione totale.

Carrie era seduta vicino a lui e cercava di calmarlo,ma senza molto successo.

D'altronde lei era sempre stata molto timida quindi tirare su il morale alle persone non era il suo forte.

Aveva assistito alla morte di Superman e,malgrado lo conoscesse solo tramite delle foto,gli era dispiaciuto.

"Mi … dispiace molto. So che era un tuo grande amico."disse Carrie con voce triste.

"Chloe è distrutta. In una notte ha perso suo marito,sua cugina e i suoi amici. Erano tutti a Metropolis.

Si è salvata solo la Watchtower e qualche altro palazzo.

Lei dice che il supereroe che lei stessa ha mandato dal futuro gli ha detto che suo marito tornerà così ora lei aspetta una possibile resurrezione."disse Steve che riusciva appena a parlare.

"In fondo lo spero anch'io. C-Credi che lei si riprenderà?"chiese Carrie.

"Di certo non in tempi brevi. Lo shock le ha fatto sviluppare tutti i poteri che ancora non aveva.

Ora lei ha creato con la sua mente un costume uguale a quello del marito e vuole prendere il suo posto."disse il capitano.

Carrie lo abbracciò "Calmati Steve. V … Va tutto bene." Ora anche la ragazza lacrimava.

Nella Watchtower c'era Chloe che aveva indosso il costume che aveva creato lei stessa.

Aveva un mantello molto lungo e largo.

"Un'era è finita. Un'altra è cominciata."disse piangendo.

Poi spiccò il volo passando attraverso i muri senza provocare danni e sfrecciando verso il cielo.

Due settimane dopo furono radunati i Vendicatori.

Il gruppo era composto da:il super soldato Capitan America,il miliardario con una super armatura Iron Man,il dio minore Thor,lo scienziato Bruce Banner capace di trasformarsi in un mostro verde chiamato Hulk, l'arciere con una vista sovrumana Occhio di Falco e la superspia Vedova Nera.

La squadra era stata chiamata per fermare Loki il fratello di Thor.

Questo dio malvagio aveva radunato un esercito di esseri chiamati Chitauri al servizio di un alieno incappucciato chiamato The Other a sua volta al servizio di un essere,temuto in tutto l'universo,che veniva presentato semplicemente con il nome di "Lui".

Carrie era nella sua camera e venne chiamata da Fury.

"Dobbiamo portarti al sicuro."disse Fury che era sulla porta.

"Che succede?"chiese la ragazza stupita.

"Loki ha aperto il portale e ha riversato un oceano di alieni sul nostro mondo."disse il direttore.

Carrie fu portata su un elicottero che doveva portarla in una base sicura in Antartide.

Mentre stavano sorvolando un mare ricoperto di ghiaccio Carrie vide una piattaforma petrolifera in fiamme.

"Devo andare."disse la ragazza.

"Ma noi abbiamo degli ordini…"disse uno degli agenti.

"Non lascerò che delle persone muoiano così."detto questo la ragazza spicco un enorme salto e atterro sulla piattaforma.

Carrie rimase stupita,per qualche secondo,dato l'enorme distanza percorsa con un salto solo.

Degli uomini si erano rinchiusi in una stanza per ripararsi dalle fiamme.

La porta fu strappata facilmente da Carrie che aveva spento l'incendio nel corridoio con il suo soffio gelido.

Portò gli uomini verso un elicottero di salvataggio,attraverso un oceano di fuoco ,ma quando anche lei stava per salire si accorse che una torre della piattaforma si stava per schiantare sull'elicottero.

Carrie riuscì a bloccare la caduta,ma non sarebbe riuscita a sostenere a lungo una torre di metallo che pesava tonnellate.

L'elicottero volò via e la torre cadde in mare trascinando Carrie con lei.

La ragazza tuttavia stava bene e cominciò a nuotare verso il ghiaccio.

Una volta uscita dal mare si accorse che,malgrado i suoi vestiti erano bagnati,la sua pelle era asciutta e lei non sentiva freddo malgrado ci fossero temperature sotto zero.

Camminò per chilometri senza avvertire la stanchezza e poi vide una costruzione fatta di cristalli.

Si avvicinò alla struttura e vi entrò.

All'interno apparve un ologramma di un uomo vestito di bianco con una "S" sul petto.

"T-Tu chi sei?" chiese la ragazza con una voce un po' preoccupata.

"Io sono Jor El,padre di Kal El."rispose l'ologramma.

"Superman era tuo figlio?"chiese timidamente lei.

"Si ."disse lui.

Carrie abbassò lo sguardo per un istante e poi lo rialzò "Devo dirti una cosa che lo riguarda."

"So cosa è successo e ciò mi addolora più di quanto pensi.

Ma non è per questo che mi sono mostrato a te."disse Jor El.

"Allora perché?"chiese lei un po' impaurita.

"Perché posso aiutarti.

So che i tuoi poteri non sono perfettamente sviluppati.

Io posso far si che lo siano.

Diventerai più potente di quanto pensi.

Perciò dimmi:vuoi essere l'eroina che tutti credono che tu sia?"chiese lui.

Carrie ebbe qualche momento di esitazione "Si."

Intanto nello spazio c'era un luogo,costruito con i resti di un pianeta distrutto,chiamato "Il Santuario".

Li si trovavano i Chitauri che erano stati appena annientati dai Vendicatori che avevano catturato Loki.

Tuttavia il comandante degli alieni "The Other"era sopravvissuto e aveva chiamato Sinestro.

Sinestro era stato il capo delle Lanterne Verdi,un gruppo di guardiani dell'universo,ma poi aveva disertato diventando una Lanterna Gialla.

Era simile ad un essere umano,ma aveva la pelle rossa,aveva dei piccoli baffi neri,capelli scuri,e un costume giallo creato dal potere dell'anello che veniva indossato da tutte le lanterne.

"Umani."disse The Other "Forse li abbiamo sottovalutati.

Essi combattono,insorgono,pertanto non possono essere governati.

Sfidarli è lusingare la Morte."disse rabbiosamente The Other.

"Niente può cambiare la mia mente.

Li farò inginocchiare davanti a Lui."disse Sinestro.

"Vorresti farmi credere che tu riuscirai a riuscire dove un intero esercito ha fallito?"disse l'alieno.

"Non da solo."disse Sinestro "In questi anni ho osservato la Terra e so che per batterli serve un vero esercito,con tutto il rispetto per il vostro.

Per prima cosa andrò sul pianeta Apokalips e tornerò con Darkseid."disse Sinestro.

Detto questo volò via a velocità incredibile.

Sinestro raggiunse Apokalips,un pianeta coperto di fuoco e lava dove solo gli dei potevano sopravvivere.

Appena toccato terra Sinestro si trovò di fronte una nube nera che poi prese forma concreta.

Darkseid si era mostrato:aveva la pelle grigia simile a roccia,era alto quattro metri e aveva un'armatura blu e nera che gli copriva il corpo esclusa la testa.

"Cosa vuoi,lanterna rinnegata?"chiese il dio oscuro con una voce che avrebbe terrorizzato anche Doomsday.

"Abbiamo bisogno del tuo aiuto.

Devi concedermi le tue armate."disse Sinestro.

"COME TI PERMETTI DI RIVOLGERTIA ME IN QUESTO MODO?

IO NON PRENDO ORDINI DA NESSUNO."urlò Darkseid.

"Non devi ascoltare me.

Io vengo da parte di Lui."disse Sinestro spaventato.

Darkseid si calmò immediatamente "Ti porgo le mie scuse creatura.

Non avevo idea che Lui ti avesse mandato qui."

In quel momento apparve un ologramma di The Other "Lui accetta le tue scuse e Lui ti attende."

"Ascoltate,ora non posso lasciare il mio pianeta,ma …"Darkseid fu interrotto.

"Forse non mi sono spiegato."disse The Other "Thanos richiede la tua presenza.

ORA!"


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITOLO 3

NASCITA DI SENTRY.

Sulla Terra Carrie era appena uscita dalla struttura di cristallo con indosso un costume giallo con stivali blu,una cintura blù con una esse in un cerchio e un grande mantello blu.

Lei guardò il cielo per qualche istante e poi spiccò un salto e percorse tre chilometri,poi ne fece un altro e cercò di volare,ma dopo poco cadde e andò contro un piccolo monte frantumandolo.

La ragazza uscì dal cratere senza un graffio.

Poi spiccò un altro salto e cominciò a volare verso le nuvole.

Poi proseguì il volo andando verso il mare sfrecciando a velocità supersonica.

Volò dal polo fino al Grand Canyion dove rallentò la velocità.

Lei non poteva fare a meno di ridere.

Per la prima volta nella sua vita era felice.

Dopo poco volò oltre l'atmosfera e si mise ad osservare la Terra.

I suoi poteri ora erano pienamente sviluppati e lei era più potente di quanto fosse mai stata.

Con il suo udito poteva sentire ogni singolo rumore del pianeta.

Intanto a Metropolis era notte e Chloe si trovava nella Warchtòwer,nella stanza dove c'erano i monitor e aveva indosso il costume che aveva creato quando il marito era morto.

Lei stava scrivendo al computer.

Qualcuno aprì la porta,lei si voltò e i suoi occhi divennero rossi.

"A meno che tu non voglia sperimentare come si sta dopo essere folgorato da due raggi laser ti consiglio di restare dove sei."disse Chloe con tono calmo.

Lei si accorse che l'uomo era Nick Fury.

"Direttore."disse lei stupita.

"Potresti smetterla di puntarmi contro i raggi laser?"disse Fury.

Gli occhi di Chloe tornarono normali "Mi dispiace,non volevo spaventarla,ma negli ultimi tempi sono tormentata dai fantasmi del mio passato.

Ti ha mandato Steve? Lo sto cercando,lo chiamo in continuazione."

"Lo so,ma ora puoi anche smettere."Fury tirò fuori il cellulare del capitano "Credo che non ti risponderà.

I Vendicatori sono andati Chloe.

Tutti quanti."

"Non sono andati.

Iron man,Thor,Hulk sono tornati alle loro vite,ma il capitano e sempre rimasto con voi."disse Chloe.

"Il capitano è andato via"disse Fury "Qualche giorno fa è scomparso e non vuole essere rintracciato.

Clark è morto e il senso di colpa lo perseguita."

"Non c'è nessuna che sia più sconvolta di me,ma io continuo a fare ciò che è in mio potere per salvare il mondo."disse Chloe.

Intanto a Chaimberland,la stessa sera, Sue stava camminando per il paese e aveva lo sguardo perso.

"S-Sue."disse una voce che quasi non si sentiva.

Sue si voltò e vide Carrie che aveva indosso il costume e stava a mezz'aria.

La ragazza toccò terra sotto lo sguardo terrorizzato dell'altra.

Prima che Carrie potesse dire qualcosa Sue la abbracciò e cominciò a piangere.

"Mi dispiace."disse la ragazza in lacrime.

"Ormai è passato. Non-Non preoccuparti."disse Carrie.

Al Polo Nord l'ologramma di Jor El si trovava all'esterno della fortezza e davanti a lui c'era Darkseid.

"Il fumo si alza dal tuo pianeta."disse Jor El "L'ora è tarda e ora Darkseid si dirige verso la fortezza,in cerca del mio consiglio."

I due entrarono nella fortezza e cominciarono a discutere.

"Ne sei certo?"disse Darkseid.

"Senza alcun dubbio."disse Jor El.

"Così hai trovato una gemma dell'infinito.

Per tutto questo tempo e stata sotto il tuo naso e non sei stato in grado di riconoscerla."disse Darkseid.

"Comunque abbiamo tempo.

Tempo per contrastare Lui,se agiamo in fretta."disse l'ologramma.

"Tempo?"disse Darkseid "Quanto tempo credi di avere.

Lui ha riacquistato molto del suo potere.

Non agisce ancora direttamente,ma non ha perduto nulla della sua potenza.

Rinchiuso nel suo Santuario,Lui vede tutto.

Il suo sguardo trafigge lo spazio il tempo e la materia.

Tu sai a cosa mi riferisco.

Due occhi azzurri,con all'interno delle fiamme."

"Si,è Lui."disse Jor El.

"Sta reclutando un esercito per attaccare la Terra."disse Darkseid.

"Come sai questo?"chiese Jor El.

"Perché l'ho visto e se mi dai la gemma posso aprire un portale per mostrartelo."disse Darkseid.

"Aprire un portale sul Santuario è estremamente pericoloso.

Il passaggio può essere accessibile da entrambi i lati e francamente non oso pensare a chi potrebbe stare a guardare."disse l'ologramma.

"Le cose sono peggiori di quanto sembrano.

Le forze di Lui si stanno già muovendo.

Apocalisse e i suoi due figli sono già partiti.

Hanno attraversato due galassie con la loro astronave camuffata da cometa.

Raggiungeranno la Terra e porteranno la sua guerriera più forte lontano dal pianeta."disse Darkseid.

Jor El era sconvolto.

"Non avrai pensato di poter contrastare la volontà di Thanos.

Nessuno può farlo.

Contro quel potere non ci può essere vittoria.

Noi dobbiamo unirci a Lui.

Dobbiamo unirci a Thanos.

Questa è la cosa più saggia da fare."concluse Darkseid.

"Dimmi,malgrado tu sia un dio della distruzione,da quanto tempo hai lasciato la ragione per la pazzia."disse Jor El arrabbiato.

"NON OSARE!

Io ti ho dato l'opportunità di aiutarmi spontaneamente,ma tu hai scelto la via del dolore!"urlò il dio oscuro.

"Vuoi portare la gemma a Thanos?"disse l'ologramma.

"No."disse Darkseid "Non sono un folle.

Voglio il cristallo di accesso alla Zona Fantasma."

Intanto Sue aveva portato a Carrie a casa sua.

"Non preoccuparti i miei sono usciti."disse Sue mentre entrava di nascosto.

Fece sedere Carrie su un divano.

"Vuoi qualcosa?"disse Sue timidamente.

"N-No,grazie."disse Carrie.

"Come stai.

Sai dopo quella notte..."disse la ragazza.

"Lo so.

Ora sono con una organizzazione del governo.

Hai mai sentito nominare lo S.H.I.E.L.D.?"disse Carrie.

"Quelli che hanno reclutato i Vendicatori.

Ora capisco perché hai il costume."disse Sue.

Carrie fece un lieve sorriso ed abbassò lo sguardo "Più o meno è così.

Come vanno le cose qui?"

"Beh … cerchiamo di andare avanti,ma nessuno dimenticherà quello che è successo."disse Sue "Tutti si ricorderanno il tuo nome.

Credo sia già un miracolo se questo posto non è diventato una citta fantasma."disse Sue.

"Mi dispiace per quello che è successo."disse Carrie con un tono dispiaciuto.

"Lo so."-passarono alcuni momenti di silenzio-"E ora cosa farai?"

"Beh … non ci ho ancora pensato,ma ho un'idea."disse la ragazza.

Il sole stava sorgendo su Metropolis,i giornali venivano consegnati all'edicole e su uno di questi c'era un enorme titolo in prima pagina.

La scritta diceva: "Solargirl:la donna più potente del pianeta." e sotto c'era l'immagine di Chloe con indosso un costume uguale a quello di Superman.

Intanto all'ultimo piano della Luthor Corporation c'era Lex Luthor che stava guardando fuori dalla finestra,mentre il padre,Laionel Luthor si stava servendo da bere.

"Caro figliolo,cosa ti turba?

Forse tutti quei plebei che vanno in giro per le strade?"disse Laionel con un tono sicuro che faceva infuriare il figlio.

"No,padre.

Tramite i miei satelliti ho scoperto che c'è una nuova supereroina in giro e pare che sia tanto raccomandata da Solargirl."disse seccatamente il figlio.

Carrie volò davanti alla Luthor Corporation ed era talmente veloce che di lei si vedeva solo una striscia gialla e blu.

"Parli del diavolo."disse Lex.

In tanto in orbita era stata costruita una stazione spaziale che serviva per avvistare eventuali attacchi alieni.

"Non c'è niente.

Non si vedono astronavi,ne altro."disse uno dei tre astronauti che stava guardando le apparecchiature.

Improvvisamente dei frammenti di meteorite colpirono la struttura che cominciò a tremare violentemente.

"QUALCOSA HA COLPITO LA STRUTTURA!"urlo uno degli astronauti.

Improvvisamente tutto tornò alla normalità.

Uno degli uomini si ritrovò davanti a Carrie.

"Mio Dio."disse l'astronauta.

"No,non Dio."disse un altro "Questa è solo Sentry."

"S … State tutti bene?"

"Si ."rispose uno dei tre.

Gli astronauti la ringraziarono e poi,dopo che lei ebbe dato un'ultima occhiata alla struttura,tornò sulla Terra.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITOLO 4

APOCALISSE SU UN ALTRO MONDO.

Intanto Chloe era nella Watchtower e aveva indosso il costume essendo appena tornata da una missione.

Aveva già tentato di aprire un portale su un universo parallelo per scoprire se anche li avessero bisogno di aiuto e finalmente,usando il potere della sua mente,riuscì a farlo.

Dal portale uscì un'altra lei che rimase sospesa per aria per qualche istante e poi mise i piedi a terra.

"Tu chi sei?"chiese lei.

"Io sono te."disse Chloe.

TRENTA MINUTI DOPO

Le due Chloe si sedettero su un divano e cominciarono a parlare.

"Non serve che usi la telepatia per scoprire che sei turbata."disse Chloe.

"Lo so."disse il suo doppio "Ma d'altronde ho commesso un grosso sbaglio.

Credendo che la Terra fosse al sicuro sono partita per lo spazio e quando sono tornata sono quasi morta di paura.

So che ho la capacità di mandare indietro il tempo,ma non so come usarla."

"Io posso aiutarti ad usare quel potere,ma cos'è successo mentre eri via e perché appena hai visto l'immagine di Sentry sei quasi svenuta ?"chiese Chloe.

L'altra Chloe guardò la ragazza con uno sguardo di paura "Tutto è cominciato con un lampo di luce nel cielo e un'increspatura nelle nuvole.

I vendicatori giunsero sul posto per fermare la minaccia.

Fu la loro ultima battaglia.

La morte è giunta sul nostro mondo.

E li ha presi,uno ad uno,e alla fine gli eroi non c'erano più.

Ciò che è rimasto non è altro che la morte.

Quello non è un mondo di eroi.

Quello è un mondo di …"

FLASHBACK

TERRA-2149

GIORNI PRIMA.

In questa terra a New York il cielo era nuvoloso anche se non pioveva.

L'uomo Ragno stava volteggiando tra i grattacieli il più velocemente possibile.

Aveva un costume rosso e blu che lo ricopriva interamente.

Dai suoi polsi uscivano delle ragnatele che gli permettevano di spostarsi tra i palazzi.

Alle sue spalle,verso il centro della città,c'era una colonna di fumo.

Si fermò sul muro del palazzo dove abitava,entrò dalla finestra e vide la sua ragazza,Mary Jane,e sua zia Mary che erano sedute sul divano.

"State bene?"chiese preoccupato.

"Peter!"disse la zia.

"Oh mio Dio … Peter stai bene?"chiese Mary Jane che era terrorizzata.

"Si,per fortuna."disse Peter.

"Allora e vero quello che dicono alla televisione. I Vendicatori hanno cominciato ad attaccare le persone?

Hanno anche detto che le stanno mangiando."disse la ragazza più spaventata di prima.

"Si …"disse l'Uomo Ragno "La situazione è davvero brutta.

Ho pensato ad un milione di soluzioni e credo che la cosa migliore sia andarcene da qui."

"Allora andiamo,Peter.

Io sono spaventata,n –non ho mai visto una cosa del genere."disse la ragazza.

Intanto al nel centro della città la strada era distrutta e la gente fuggiva.

Occhio di Falco,la Vedova Nera,Wasp e Ms Marvel erano stati membri dei Vendicatori,ma ora non più.

Avevano enormi denti appuntiti e divoravano qualsiasi cosa trovassero.

Su un'isola nel mezzo del pacifico c'era Magneto che stava guardando dei video di quello che era successo.

"Che diavolo succede?"disse Magneto.

"Non lo so,Erik."disse Mistica,la sua seguace più fedele.

"Non possiamo stare qui e non fare nulla.

Da quando è arrivata quella cosa sembra scoppiato l'inferno."disse Eric.

Intanto a New York il supereroe Nova aveva visto il fumo e stava volando verso il centro quando fu attaccato da Ms Marvel.

Caddero entrambi a terra,poi intervenne Devil che fu morso,ma riuscì a salvare l'amico.

Intanto Magneto era andato dagli X Men.

Wolverine lo vide arrivare in volo.

"Cosa vuoi?"chiese Wolverine.

"Dato che ai preparato i tuoi X Men presumo che tu sappia cosa è successo.

Sono qui per aiutare.

Voglio chiarire una cosa:oggi non dovrete avere pietà.

La nuova regola e uccidere o essere uccisi."disse Magneto.

Nel centro di New York c'erano due supereroi:Ant-Man e Pantera Nera.

Ant-Man era stato morso ad un fianco,ma non sapeva cosa sarebbe successo.

"Credo che abbiamo perso gli altri."disse Pantera Nera.

"Li hai visti,no? Disse Ant-Man " Ms Marvel ha … ha divorato quella donna."

"L'ho vista ma ancora non ci credo."disse l'altro.

Poi Ant-Man cadde a terra e si trasformò mentre l'altro cercava di aiutarlo.

La creatura aumentò le sue dimensioni fino a diventare alta dieci metri e mangiò Pantera Nera.

Nova,Supergirl e Superboy erano arrivati in centro e stavano combattendo un'orda di persone trasformate.

Arrivò anche la Justice League,escluso Superman che era nello spazio con Chloe, poi giunsero gli X Men .

I Fantastici Quattro stavano combattendo She Hulk che era infetta.

La Cosa la tenne ferma Mentre la Donna Invisibile le fece esplodere la testa con il campo di forza.

Il centro di New York fu squarciato dai fulmini di Thor che era furioso.

Il dio del tuono vide un'orda di infetti correre verso di lui e allora colpì il terreno con il martello provocando un'ondata di elettricità.

"HO DETTO BASTA MORDERE!"urlò Thor agli infetti uccisi.

Il centro della città era ormai distrutto:non c'era più un palazzo che fosse rimasto intatto.

Thor afferrò Ms Marvel che stava volando la gettò a terra e la finì con un colpo alla testa.

"ORA VI UCCIDO,BESTIE IMMONDE!"urlò Thor.

Il dio afferrò la Vedova Nera e le strappò la testa a mani nude.

Arrivarono anche Capitan America e Iron Man accompagnato dai Fantastici Quattro.

Insieme volarono sulla Helicarrier dello SHIELD che si trovava sulla città.

I restanti Avengers si unirono alla Justice League e tutti ascoltavano Nik Fury.

"L'epicentro di questa epidemia è nel centro di Manhattan."disse Fury "Li ha fatto la sua prima apparizione.

Non sappiamo come,ma qualcosa proveniente da un altro mondo,forse un'altra dimensione,ha creato un varco e ha infettato alcuni di noi.

In una manciata di ore si è sparso per la città e ora si segnalano casi altrove.

Sappiamo che anche i super umani sono vulnerabili a questa epidemia.

Questa è la situazione.

Ormai è troppo tardi per fare contenimento,ma non è tardi per fermarla.

Noi siamo l'ultima speranza dell'umanità e perciò non possiamo fallire.

Sappiamo che l'essere che ha causato tutto questo è ancora nel centro della città perciò ora chiedo che i più forti di voi vadano ad eliminare quella cosa.

Il suo corpo ci servirà per trovare una cura visto che quasi certamente è la prima creatura ad essere stata trasformata.

Gli altri dovranno vedersela con gli infetti."

"Potrei sapere che ci fa qui Magneto?"disse Flash.

"Non è un problema ora.

Dato che non sta cercando di mangiarti è un alleato."continuò irritato il direttore "Tony Stark e Reed Richars dovranno recarsi in laboratorio e cercare una cura."

"Questa è una follia!"urlò Nova "Avete capito contro cosa stiamo andando?

Siamo già in svantaggio numerico e lei lascia che due di noi restino sulla nave?

Questo sarebbe il piano?

Quante persone abbiamo già perso?

So che siamo rimasti insieme in tutte le situazioni difficili,ma questa non è come le normali minacce che abbiamo affrontato.

Guardate quanti di noi sono morti.

Siamo già tutti morti!"

Qualche minuto dopo i supereroi sono tornati in città.

Supergirl,Superboy,Hyperion,Shazam,Superboy e Capitan Marvel si sono diretti verso il centro della città,mentre Thor difendeva i civili rimasti in vita.

Supergirl era appena stata in orbita davanti al sole per essere a massima potenza.

L'uomo ragno aveva portato fuori città sua zia,ma lui e MJ erano ancora in città.

"Peter com'è successo tutto questo?"disse la ragazza che faceva fatica a parlare.

FLASHBACK

Quella stessa mattina era tutto normale,il cielo era nuvoloso poiché aveva appena smesso di piovere,ma la vita scorreva tranquillamente.

Improvvisamente ci fu un lampo viola e qualcosa si schiantò in città.

Ms Marvel accorse insieme ad altri,ma ciò che trovarono fu la morte.

Nel cratere c'era una versione di Carrie venuta da un altro universo.

Lei si alzò e quando gli altri la videro in faccia rimasero terrorizzati.

Aveva la pelle pallida,gli occhi completamente bianchi,il costume sporco di sangue e il mantello sfilacciato.

Lei morse la Vedova Nera alla spalla,afferrò il braccio di Occhio di Falco e lo stritolò,poi afferrò Ms Marvel alla gola e la morse sul collo.

(FINE FLASHBACK)

Sulla Helicarrier Reed Richiars stava esaminando il cadavere di un infetto quando venne la Donna Invisibile.

"La morte dei nostri figli ci ha sconvolti entrambi,ma credevo dovessi lavorare con Tony e Bruce."disse lei.

"Abbiamo deciso che devo lavorare da solo.

Queste creature sono esseri che sono stati rifatti.

Sono umani,ma non lo sono.

L'infezione li ha mandati in una specie di vita che però non è vita."disse Reed.

"Queste creature sono mostri e devono essere sterminati.

Non sono esseri che devono essere ammirati.

Ricorda cosa hanno fatto ai nostri figli."disse lei contrariata.

"Lo so,ma non riesco a non notare i miglioramenti."disse Reed.

In strada c'era la guerra totale.

Tutti gli eroi combattevano duramente.

Nel centro della città gli altri avevano trovato Carrie che aveva un taglio sulla guancia.

Solo Supergirl era rimasta in vita anche se gravemente ferita.

La kryptoniana usò la sua micro vista sull'avversaria.

"B-Bene.

L'infezione ha fatto marcire la tua pelle ecco perché ti hanno ferita."disse Kara sorridendo.

Tre ore dopo.

L'Uomo Ragno e Mary Jane erano stati presi da Supergirl e portati fuori città,poi l'eroina cominciò a tornare indietro.

Vide Capitan America in ginocchio fra le macerie e lo raggiunse subito .

"Steve non preoccuparti.

Ci sono io"disse Supergirl.

"L'avete uccisa?"chiese Steve.

"Ci puoi scommettere."disse Kara "Le ho aperto un buco nelle pancia e poi le ho staccato la testa."

"Ben fatto."disse il capitano.

"Ti porto via da qui."disse lei.

"No,mi hanno morso."disse Steve e Supergirl si impaurì davvero "Devi uccidermi.

Prendi il mio scudo e tagliami la testa."

"Non so se ci riesco."disse lei.

"Ti prego."disse il capitano.

Gli occhi di Supergirl lacrimarono un pò "Sei sempre stato il mio eroe."

Kara usò lo scudo per ucciderlo come aveva richiesto.

TERRA 1

PRESENTE.

Chloe era rimasta scioccata nel sentire il racconto del suo doppio.

"Ti aiuterò ad usare i tuoi poteri cosi tornerai indietro nel tempo e potrai impedire la distruzione del tuo mondo." Disse Chloe "Da dove veniva quella versione di Carrie?"

L'altra Chloe rispose dopo qualche momento "Da un altro universo.

Da un luogo che ho chiamato Terra- Z.

Non so come è potuto succedere,ma l'infezione ha completamente divorato quel mondo.

In più c'è dell'altro:ho viaggiato attraverso diverse dimensioni e sono finita in un altro mondo che ho chiamato Terra- 7085.

Anche li da quello che ho visto c'è stata un'infezione simile,ma da quanto ho capito gli infetti più potenti hanno lasciato il pianeta.

Ho cercato di rintracciarli,ma nessuno sa dove siano andati.

Credo si spostino attraverso portali interdimensionali."

"Credi che possano arrivare fin qui?"disse Chloe.

"Se tu non sei presente in quel mondo allora niente li fermerà."disse il duplicato "So che hai giurato di non uccidere nessuno,ma ti avverto,se quelle cose arrivano qui non esitare a fare quello che devi."

(FLASHBACK)

Il duplicato di Chloe si ritrovò in un vicolo di Terra 7089.

Apparentemente sembrava tutto normale.

Era notte fonda e nel cielo risplendeva una luna piena.

"Finalmente un mondo normale."disse Chloe "Qui potrò chiedere aiuto."

Appena girato l'angolo però si trovò di fronte uno spettacolo raccapricciante.

Il centro della città era devastato e i supereroi erano trasformati in esseri metà umani e metà cani.

Questi esseri stavano finendo di divorare Galactus che era ormai ridotto uno scheletro.

(FINE FLASHBACK)


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITOLO 5

CAMBIAMENTO DIFFICILE.

Alcuni giorni dopo Carrie era nello studio di Capitan America e stava parlando con Steve.

"Ho salvato una stazione spaziale qualche giorno fa."disse lei con tono felice.

"Una stazione spaziale?"disse Steve.

"Si,l'Aurora o comunque si chiami."disse Carrie.

"Oh,si."disse il capitano "Ora mi ricordo."

Il capitano si accorse che Carrie era felice "Sai non ti avevo mai vista tanto contenta."

Carrie fece un lieve sorriso "N … Non sono mai stata così contenta.

La mia vita è stata un inferno fino a poco tempo fa.

Quando ho distrutto la mia città ho creduto di aver toccato il fondo.

Fino ha quel momento avevo una vita,anche se orrenda e in quasi totale solitudine,ma dopo aver ucciso mia madre ho creduto di aver distrutto ogni possibilità di avere un futuro migliore."

Il capitano fece un sospiro abbassando lo sguardo per qualche istante poi rialzò gli occhi "Quando mi hanno risvegliato ho creduto lo stesso.

Nei primi tempi ero completamente depresso e in parte lo sono ancora.

Ero rimasto ibernato per più di mezzo secolo e catapultato in un mondo in cui regna la corruzione e il caos.

Durante la seconda guerra mondiale io credevo nel sogno americano,ma ora non più.

Combatto una guerra tra due fronti:minacce esterne ed allo stesso tempo minacce interne.

Anche questi uomini che lavorano con lo S.H.I.E.L.D. sono gente poco raccomandabile.

Basta pensare che tra i miei compagni di squadra ci sono due persone che sono state addestrate per essere assassini professionisti e in passato lo erano.

Ai miei tempi avrebbero pagato per i loro crimini,ma ora lo S.H.I.E.L.D. gli ha dato una nuova vita in cambio di informazioni."

"Caspita."disse Carrie.

Intanto il sole di Metropolis splendeva sulla Luthor Corporation.

"Qualche tempo fa c'era in giro c'era un mostro che ha quasi distrutto il mondo e poi c'è quasi stata un'invasione,generale."disse Lex Luthor che era seduto ad un tavolo con suo padre Lionel e il generale Lane.

"Capisco quale è la situazione."disse il generale.

"Mi creda se le dico che questi vigilanti vanno tenuti sotto controllo."disse Lex "In questi giorni c'è un'altra super tizia con la "S" che viene chiamata Sentry.

Ora come lei sa le loro vere identità vengono celate scrupolosamente,ma cominciando ad esaminare i documenti che ho ricevuto sono quasi certo che sia la persona che ha quasi raso al suolo una cittadina qualche tempo fa."

Il generale si impaurì "Mi sta dicendo che …?"

Lex interruppe il generale "Si generale.

Sono convinto che Sentry sia Carrie White."

Lionel Luthor li interruppe "Cosa?

Quella maledetta plebea è ancora viva?"

Lex continuò a parlare "Quella stessa notte lo S.H.I.E.L.D. era arrivato in quel paese e sono sicuro che,senza chiedere l'autorizzazione di nessuno,hanno protetto quell'assassina e ora,che i suoi poteri sono aumentati,le hanno dato il costume.

Considerate che quella notte le operazioni erano guidate da Capitan America che è un uomo che vede i poteri forti come un nemico da schiacciare."

"Ma bravo."disse il generale "E questo sarebbe l'eroe della seconda guerra mondiale?"

"Già,da non credersi."disse Lex "Ora … io credo che ciò che Carrie abbia fatto sia inaccettabile.

Io potrei pure capire il fatto che abbia ucciso le persone che l'avevano tormentata fino allo sfinimento,anche se non la giustifico,ma quello che è successo dopo parla chiaro.

Ha distrutto meta della cittadina.

Quindi non si è trattato di una perdita di controllo,cosa comprensibile,ma non giustificabile.

Quella è stata una vendetta,premeditata e consumata a freddo,che ha coinvolto persone che non le avevano fatto nulla.

Ora pensate cosa può succedere se lei è d'accordo con Capitan America."

"Inconcepibile!"tuonò Lionel Luthor.

"Capisco la vostra preoccupazione signori."disse il generale "Informerò il governo di questo."

"Nel frattempo sappia che sto costruendo una piattaforma spaziale e se le cose andranno a buon fine risolveremo questo problema in poco tempo."

"Forse riuscirò a convincere mia sorella ad infiltrarsi nello S.H.I.E.L.D. e a quel punto per Capitan America e Sentry saranno guai seri."disse Lex sorridendo.

"Può darsi."disse la sorella di Lex che era entrata in quel momento.

"Tess!"disse Lex sorpreso.

Nel frattempo il supereroe Freccia Verde stava perlustrando dei container ed era in contatto con Nick Fury.

"Se questi container sono piene di armi importate illegalmente stavolta Lex Luthor va in galera."disse tra se e se.

Poi l'arciere verde si voltò e vide un uomo con un bazooka che stava sul tetto di un altro container.

L'uomo premette il grilletto e il razzo si diresse verso Freccia Verde,ma all'ultimo momento arrivò Carrie che si mise davanti al supereroe.

Il razzo esplose,ma Carrie non sentì nulla.

Nella Watchtower ,Chloe era appena tornata da un giro di pattuglia infatti aveva ancora il costume.

Lei stava scrivendo alla tastiera di un computer e aveva istallato un programma in grado di dirle cosa stava succedendo in qualunque momento.

"Caricamento informazioni sei percento."disse la voce del programma.

"Sei percento?"disse Chloe "Credevo fossi più avanzato."

In quell'istante entrò il capitano.

"Bene,vedo che si lavora."disse Steve.

Chloe si voltò e sorrise "Come sempre.

Da quando non ho più alcun bisogno umano posso lavorare giorno e notte."

Il capitano fece un lieve sorriso "E quella divinità che ti ha dato i poteri?"

"La dea Madre si fa vedere molto raramente."disse Chloe.

"Allarme!"disse la voce del programma e su uno schermo apparve l'immagine di una piccola astronave che si dirigeva verso la Terra.

"Abbiamo visite."disse Chloe.

"Già.

Questo è un lavoro per noi due."disse il capitano.

"Si,ma stavolta ti porto io volando."disse lei.

"Io non so volare."disse lui.

"Ti porto in braccio."disse Chloe.

Carrie era in orbita intorno alla Terra.

Usò la sua vista a raggi x verso lo spazio e vide che era tutto in ordine.

Lex Luthor era cinquanta miglia fuori Metropolis e stava per assistere al lancio di uno shuttle di sua proprietà.

Laionel Luthor raggiunse il figlio "Ti vedo concentrato Lex."

"Cosa ci fai qui?"chiese Lex innervosito.

"Calma figliolo."disse Laionel "So che mi odi dal giorno che sei nato,ma ho sempre cercato di …"

"Di farmi diventare un mostro come te."interruppe Lex "Beh,ci sei riuscito,ma spera di non aver fatto più del necessario."

"Ora sei un vero Luthor."disse Laionel sorridendo.

In quel momento lo shuttle partì verso il cielo.

In quel momento nello spazio,poco oltre la luna,si aprì un portale da cui uscì un essere fatto di luce che creò un corpo fisico intorno a se.

Assomigliava ad una donna con lunghi capelli rossi un po' ricci e aveva un elmetto con delle ali ai lati.

L'elmetto non copriva la parte superiore della testa,ma solo i lati.

Aveva dei pezzi di un'armatura gialla sugli avambracci un altro pezzo di armatura sul petto.

Un altro pezzo di armatura proprio sotto la vita e aveva una cintura con una spada in un fodero.

L'armatura copriva anche le gambe dal ginocchio in giù compresi i piedi.

Nella mano sinistra aveva una lancia a due punte.

Intorno al collo aveva un laccio vivente abbastanza resistente e lungo da poter stritolare gli avversari.

"Non so chi mi ha fatto questo.

Qualcuno mi ha portato in questo luogo.

A me,un angelo del Paradiso.

Non so chi sia il responsabile,ma io so questo:dovunque tu sia,qualunque cosa tu sia voglio sapere perché mi hai portato qui e voglio la tua testa attaccata al muro."

Intanto l'onda d'urto provocata dall'apertura del portale raggiunse la terra e lo shuttle fu investito e cominciò a bruciare.

Intanto a Smallville,il paese dove Superman era cresciuto,era atterrata l'astronave che Chloe aveva visto sul video.

Dalla navetta era uscita una donna che sembrava Lois Lane,la defunta sorella di Chloe.

Aveva una specie di radio per sentire tutte le frequenze della terra e senti che lo shuttle stava precipitando.

"Questo sembra un lavoro per Dark Solargirl."disse lei.

Carrie arrivò volando e spense l'incendio con il soffio gelido,prese lo shuttle e lo poggiò a terra.

Uno degli astronauti era gravemente ustionato e fu portato via dagli uomini di Lex Luthor.

Venne portato dentro la Luthor Corporation e fu portato in una stanza dove c'era un

androide inattivo.

Lex Luthor stava parlando con il dottor Emilton.

"Tra quanto sarà pronto?"chiese Lex.

"Lo trasferiremo nella macchina tra pochi minuti."disse Emilton.

Lex salì nel suo ufficio e si versò da bere quando sentì bussare alla finestra.

Si voltò e vide Carrie che era sospesa a mezz'aria.

"Sentry."disse Lex.

"P-Posso parlarle?"disse lei.

"Entra pure."disse Luthor.

Sentry attraversò i vetri come se non esistessero.

Lex aveva saputo che la ragazza era molto fragile e timida e si era anche accorto che già la sua vista da uomo d'affari sicuro di se l'aveva imbarazzata.

"Signor Luthor …"disse lei.

"Chiunque e un supereroe o cerca di uccidermi può chiamarmi Lex."disse lui.

Carrie abbassò lo sguardo "Devo parlarle di ciò che è successo."

Lex sorrise "Lo so,c'è stato un piccolo incidente."

Carrie fissò Luthor "Un incidente?

Un uomo ha quasi perso la vita.

Almeno mi lasci usare i miei poteri per guarirlo."

"Di lui ci stiamo occupando noi."disse Luthor.

In quel momento apparvero le luci di tre elicotteri militari.

"Temo che tu sia nei guai."disse Lex.

"Ma io non ho fatto nulla."disse Carrie.

"Sei entrata in un palazzo molto importante e in piena notte."disse Lex.

Sentry volò fuori dalla finestra inseguita dagli elicotteri.

Solargirl e Capitan America erano andati a Smallville e stavano camminando per i campi.

"Però,che bella nottata."disse Capitan America.

"Lo so che camminare così da fastidio,ma la mia telepatia non sbaglia mai."disse Chloe.

"Devo dire che oggi il mondo è diverso da come lo conoscevo io."disse Steve "Oggi appena arriva una navetta aliena tutti corrono sul posto."

Chloe sorrise "Beh,l'umanità non ha avuto incontri positivi con esseri di altri mondi.

Prima Ursa e Nam Ek,poi Zod e Breniac e alla fine Doomsady."

"Già."disse il capitano "Tu come stai."

Chloe sospirò "Io sono in isolamento.

Non avendo più bisogno di dormire,mangiare o bere lavoro costantemente.

Scrivo articoli di giornali e poi svolazzo per la città alla ricerca di delinquenti da acciuffare.

Da quanto ho saputo dai visitatori dal futuro nell'anno tremilacentotrentacinque io governo il mondo con Superman che un giorno tornerà in vita."

"Lo spero."disse il capitano "Comunque venendo qui hai abbrustolito due macchine."

"Rapinatori."disse lei "E poi stanno bene.

Ecco ridendo e scherzando abbiamo trovato la navetta."

Il capitano vide il vascello "Si,ridendo e scherzando.

Ridendo e sterminando."

Chloe fece un sorriso.

I due si avvicinarono e videro che sull'astronave c'era scritto Queen Corporation.

"Chloe,ma questa è di Freccia Verde."disse il capitano.

"Impossibile."disse lei "Non c'è traccia di un progetto simile."

"Invece è suo."disse una voce alle loro spalle.

I due videro una donna vestita con un costume blu e rosso.

"Io sono Atom."disse lei.

Intanto a Metropolis la coscienza dell'astronauta era stata trasferta in una macchina molto potente.

"Bentornato."disse Lex.

L'astronauta guardò il suo corpo nuovo.

"Cosa succede?"disse lui.

Lex sorrise "Il tuo corpo e stato martoriato dalle fiamme e per salvarti abbiamo dovuto dartene uno nuovo."

La macchina si alzò e guardò il suo vecchio corpo.

Intanto Sentry era inseguita dagli elicotteri che le stavano sparando con le mitragliatrici.

I proiettili rimbalzavano sulla sua schiena e andavano a danneggiare i palazzi circostanti.

Uno degli elicotteri lanciò un missile e lei lo afferrò con la mano.

Intanto Lex Luthor stava avendo dei problemi con la sua nuova arma.

"Cosa mi avete fatto?"urlò il Cyborg.

"Non si deve preoccupare."disse Lex preoccupato "Andrà tutto bene."

La macchina afferrò Lex e lo sollevò da terra.

Sentry prese Lex a velocità luce.

La macchina si voltò e vide Carrie sospesa a mezz'aria.

"Cosa le hanno fatto?"disse lei.

"Non sono affari tuoi!"disse la macchina.

Il robot usò un raggio che usci dalla sua bocca,ma Sentry lo evitò facilmente.

La macchina iniziò a volare,afferro l'avversaria portandola all'esterno dell'edificio,la afferrò per il mantello,cominciò a ruotare su se stessa e poi scaglio Sentry contro un edificio.

La ragazza ne trapassò diversi prima di riuscire a fermarsi in aria.

"COMBATTI!"disse la macchina che volava verso di lei.

Sentry evitò l'avversario "Non voglio combattere con lei."

"Perché?"disse il robot "Non sono all'altezza?"

"Mi hai fatto volare attraverso dieci palazzi." Disse lei colpendo il nemico con un pugno che lo fece schiantare in strada "Credimi,sei all'altezza."

Venti minuti dopo lo S.H.I.E.L.D. era intervenuto e aveva portato via la macchina.

Carrie era in strada insieme a Capitan America proprio davanti al cratere che aveva fatto l'androide cadendo.

"Dov'è ora?"chiese lei.

"In un posto sicuro."rispose il capitano.

"Non è stata colpa sua"continuò lei "Era spaventato."

"Lo so."disse il capitano "Anche se i Luthor protesteranno non lo riavranno indietro."

La mattina dopo Carrie torno da Lex Luthor che era seduto alla sua scrivania.

"AH,adesso usiamo la porta?"disse lui sorridendo.

Carrie abbassò lo sguardo.

"Sono sorpreso che tu abbia deciso di passare dopo … gli eventi che sono seguiti alla nostra prima conversazione."disse Lex alzandosi.

"So ammettere quando esagero."disse Sentry "Anche se le cose con quell'uomo sono andate … storte …"

"Per usare un eufemismo."disse Lex.

Lex si girò e si avvicinò alla finestra.

"Mi rassicura che almeno venga tutto dal suo desiderio di fare del bene"aggiunse Carrie "A modo suo."

Lex aspettò qualche istante "Non sai quanto mi irriti sapere che le cose siano andate così.

Anche tra me e Superman c'erano enormi rivalità."

"Questo è un peccato."continuò lei.

Lex si girò "Cos'è un peccato?

Carrie fece un sospiro "Che mi ricordi tanto qualcuno che conoscevo."

La ragazza tese la mano verso Lex "Potrei averti giudicato male."

Lex sorrise "Davvero umano da parte tua,ma prima di stringermi la mano è meglio che ti dica tutto.

Quella piattaforma che hai salvato aveva all'interno un combustibile radioattivo che si è attaccato a te.

I miei satelliti possono rintracciare quella sostanza ovunque.

Quindi potrò sapere cosa fai per i prossimi cinquemila anni.

In futuro farai bene a non farmi arrabbiare altrimenti tutti sapranno che Sentry è la stessa persona che ha raso al suolo un paese."

Carrie era sconvolta "N … Non hai alcun diritto di farlo."

Lex sorrise ancora "No?

La cosa spaventosa degli dei e che sia i nuovi che i vecchi vanno e vengono come vogliono."

"Io non sono una dea."disse Carrie.

"Saltare fuori all'improvviso per salvare o infliggere una punizione mi sembra terribilmente divino."disse lui"Quindi ne ho il diritto."

Carrie volò via a velocità luce.

La stessa sera stava parlando con Capitan America.

"COME SI PERMETTE!"urlò il capitano "Purtroppo i Luthor per ora sono intoccabili,ma adesso gli do una bella strapazzata;a lui e magari a quel maledetto di suo padre che se mi chiama di nuovo plebeo lo faccio volare dalla finestra ."

"Capitano,mi hanno detto che se qualcuno di noi gli da fastidio riveleranno a tutti chi sono."disse Carrie

"Anche a me dispiace,ma per il momento dovrò stare il più lontano possibile da voi e dalle persone che conosco.

A causa mia potrebbero scoprire le identità di tutti gli altri."

"Capisco."disse il capitano abbassando lo sguardo "Pensavo di poter continuare ad addestrarti.

Di cose da imparare ne hai.

Ma a quanto pare le cose non andranno così."

"Mi dispiace."disse lei che cominciava a lacrimare "Siete le uniche persone che conosco.

Dopo stasera non so proprio dove andrò."

Passo qualche istante e poi il capitano parlò "Sarei venuto con te fino alla fine."

"Lo so."disse lei.

Carrie abbracciò il capitano.

"Ricordi il primo giorno che ci siamo incontrati?"chiese Carrie.

"Si."disse Steve "Ora ci siamo scambiati di posto."

La ragazza continuava a lacrimare "Già.

Se non ci dovessimo più rivedere voglio che tu sappia che sei stato l'uomo più gentile che io abbia mai incontrato."disse lei e diede a Steve un bacio sulla guancia.

"Abbi cura di te."disse Steve.

"Lo farò."disse Carrie prima di volare via.

Il capitano si ritrovò da solo e si mise a sedere.

Si sentiva sconfitto da Luthor.

Erano mesi che cercava di fermare Lex e suo padre,ma senza successo.

I Luthor erano stati i peggiori nemici di Superman oltre che i più vecchi e ora che lui non c'era più volevano distruggere questa ragazza.

Steve aveva cercato aiutarla da prima che si scatenasse distruggendo un paese,poi era riuscito a trovarla e ad aiutarla a gestire il suo potere.

Si era creata una situazione stabile e ora l'aveva persa di nuovo per colpa di quei criminali.

"D'accordo Luthor."penso Capitan America "Avete scatenato una tempesta.

Appena lei sarà fuori pericolo comincerò a frugare in tutti i vostri archivi e se trovo qualcosa di illegale io vi mando in galera per il resto della vostra vita."

Intanto in orbita c'era Carrie che stava guardando il pianeta.

Anche adesso Sentry vorrebbe tornare giù,tornare dal capitano,andare a trovare Sue magari,ma ora non poteva più.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITOLO 6

SENTRY VS BATMAN.

A Gotham City era notte fonda e pioveva.

Il supereroe Batman,che aveva un'armatura nuova, era su un tetto insieme alla sua aiutante Nightwing.

"Siamo nei guai."disse Batman "Comincia a fare le valige."

"Finalmente ci prediamo una vacanza?"disse lei.

"No,andiamo a Metropolis."disse Batman.

Nella Luthor Corporation un uomo di nome Otis entro nell'ufficio di Lex Luthor e lo trovò addormentato sulla scrivania.

"Sig. Luthor?"disse Otis.

Lex si svegliò e si alzò.

"Buongiorno, !"disse Otis.

"Lo è Otis?"disse lui.

"Si,ed è anche una giornata un po' piena."disse Otis "Cè il consiglio di amministrazione,poi i legali hanno bisogno di lei per circa un'ora,poi c'è il bikram yoga con il quale le piace punirsi."

Luthor si stava mettendo una cravatta "Si chiama disciplina.

Qualcosa che potresti considerare di adottare."

Otis continuò "Fingerò che non mi abbia ferito e terminerò ricordandole il pranzo con il rappresentante della Waynetech."

Lex si versò l'acqua in un bicchiere.

"So che non è un buon periodo,ma posso chiederle quanto ha bevuto?"disse Otis.

"Nemmeno un sorso."disse Lex guardando la bottiglia di scotch.

"Capisco che lei non si confida molto con me,ma sembra che questa partita a scacchi tra lei e Sentry stia cominciando ad avere effetti non proprio positivi."

Lex fissò Otis "Per la cronaca sono bravissimo a scacchi.

Riguardo a Sentry è riuscita a farmi arrabbiare."

Dall'altra parte della città un autobus della scuola era stato sequestrato da un rapinatore che lo aveva appeso ad una gru

Sentry lo afferrò trapassando il tetto dell'autobus con il braccio e lo tenne sospeso a mezz'aria.

"Bene,proprio la persona che cercavo."disse il criminale mostrando a Carrie un detonatore che aveva nella mano destra "Abbiamo messo una bomba sulla gru.

Se solo muovi un dito …"

Carrie congelò la mano del delinquente con il suo soffio.

"MI HAI CONGELATO?!"

"Già."disse lei "C … Credo che i bambini non siano gli unici a non dover giocare con le armi.

L'altra volta avevi una maglia che poteva tele portarti.

Chi ti ha dato una cosa del genere?"

"Voglio l'avvocato!"disse il criminale

Successivamente Sentry lo costrinse a scusarsi davanti alle videocamere.

"E quindi desidero fare una dichiarazione."disse il criminale "Mi scuso per qualsiasi azione che può aver …"

"Possa."disse Carrie.

"Insomma mi dispiace di essere stato un pazzo che ha appeso dei ragazzini ad una gru."disse lui"Posso andare in galera ora?"

"Credo di si."disse lei prima di volare via.

Il capo della polizia sentì una voce conosciuta

"Gran bello spettacolo."disse la voce.

"Signor Wayne!"disse il capo della polizia stringendogli la mano.

Poco dopo la folla si era dispersa.

Bruce Wayne era con la sua assistente Barbara.

"L'hai vista?"chiese lei.

"Tutto il quartiere l'ha vista."disse Wayne.

" Per essere una ragazzina è splendida."disse lei

"Barbara,sei una vera poetessa."disse Wayne.

"Andiamo,conosci i miei gusti."disse Barbara.

"Si,ma non comincerei a scarabocchiare il suo simbolo sul tuo diario personale."disse lui "Non credo che pensi ai fidanzamenti ora,specie a quelli con altre ragazze.

C'erano all'incirca quaranta donne,ma non le ha nemmeno guardate e non si è nemmeno scomodata a guardare i ragazzi."

Più tardi Wayne era a pranzò con Lex Luthor all'Ace Of Clubs.

"Sembra fantastico,Bruce,ma ora devo pensare ai miei dipendenti."disse Lex "L'azienda ne ha passate già troppe dopo che mia sorella l'ha quasi portata alla rovina subito prima che quel pazzo di mio padre distruggesse ciò che ne restava.

Temo che stavolta dovremo declinare."

"Devo dire,Lex,che sono sollevato."disse Bruce "Questa è solo una visita di cortesia …

Le nostre famiglie hanno rischiato di essere molto vicine,sai.

Devo dire che mio padre ha fatto bene a tenersi lontano dagli affari in cui Lionel Luthor ha cercato di reclutarlo."

"Si,quelle ricerche e quegli esperimenti illegali lo ha portato alla rovina."disse Lex e in quel momento arrivò Sentry.

" ,mi perdoni per l'interruzione,ma dobbiamo parlare urgentemente"disse Carrie.

Qualche minuto dopo Lex aveva portato Sentry nel suo ufficio.

Lex era seduto al suo solito posto di comando"Ammetto che la tuta del teletrasporto l'ho creata io,ma di certo non l'ho data a quel folle della gru.

Ricordi quando hai salvato Freccia Verde?

In quei container c'erano delle attrezzature che mi erano state rubate e forse so chi può essere stato."

Sentry andò nel carcere di Stryher's Island e stava parlando con il direttore.

"Le assicuro che quell'uomo è stato in completo isolamento."disse il direttore.

In quell'istante saltò la luce in tutta la prigione.

Il responsabile era Batman che aveva preso uno dei prigionieri e lo stava "interrogando"nel corridoio dopo aver addormentato le guardie con un gas soporifero.

"Ascolta,non so chi dovresti essere,ma io sono cambiato completamente."disse il prigioniero.

"Stai mentendo."disse Batman colpendo l'uomo allo stomaco.

"Dov'è Joe Chill?" urlo Batman."

"Adesso si calmi."disse una voce femminile.

Batman si girò e vide Sentry sospesa a mezz'aria.

"M … Mi concede una parola?"disse Carrie.

I pugni di ferro di Batman si illuminarono di una luce arancione "Per una ragazza tanto educata ne ho anche due."

Batman spiccò un salto e colpì Sentry al volto mandandola a terra.

Per la prima volta da mesi Carrie sentiva il dolore.

Quell'energia non poteva ferirla,ma poteva fargli male.

In Giappone intanto Chloe era sospesa a cento metri dal suolo e guardava il corpo di una creatura enorme,simile ad un millepiedi,che aveva appena ucciso.

Intanto nel carcere lo scontro continuava.

Sentry fu scagliata a terra con violenza lasciando una scia nel pavimento.

Carrie volò verso Batman che però la evitò e le lanciò contro dei pipistrelli di metallo che esplosero quando le arrivarono addosso.

Carrie si rialzò e diede una schicchera a Batman facendolo volare per metri.

Barman prese una delle sue pistole e lanciò un arpione che Sentry afferrò e lo utilizzò per mandare Batman contro una colonna.

Poi Carrie si alzò da terra,volo verso Batman ed entrambi trapassarono il pavimento finendo al piano di sotto.

"Vorrei smettere di combattere."disse Carrie.

"Hai ragione."disse Batman

Il supereroe lanciò un altro arpione nel buco che avevano fatto e cominciò a risalire.

"Quella voce."disse Carrie.

Sentry prese Batman e lo portò via dalla prigione.

Arrivati a Metropolis lo mise su un tetto.

"Lei è il signor Wayne."disse lei.

"Cosa mi ha tradito?"chiese lui.

"Nulla,l'ho riconosciuta dalla voce e poi con la mia vista posso vedere attraverso gli oggetti."disse Carrie.

"Capisco …"disse Batman che si interruppe di colpo e cominciò a guardare il cielo.

"Si,c'è un temporale in arrivo."disse Carrie.

"Si,ma e strano."disse Batman "Ora il cielo è coperto eppure poco fa tutto questo non c'era."

Carrie si accorse che Batman aveva ragione.

Sentry si alzò di venti metri dal suolo e poi fu colpita improvvisamente da dei fulmini rossi.

Carrie perse i sensi e cadde sul terrazzo.

La ragazza si risvegliò in una nave,di Batman,chiamata Leviathan.

La prima persona che vide fu Barbara,alias Nightwing.

"Bentornata nel mondo dei vivi."disse lei.

"Dove mi trovo."chiese Carrie un po' intimidita.

"Sulla nave di Batman."continuò lei "Non è necessario che ti alzi subito."

"Grazie."Carrie riuscì a dire solo questo prima di perdere i sensi.

"Temo sia andata di nuovo."disse barbara "Strano,sapevo che questi supertizi non hanno bisogno di dormire."

"Infatti è vero."disse Batman "Ma qualcosa l'ha prosciugata."

Supergirl entrò nella stanza in quel momento.

"Come sta?"chiese lei.

Qualche ora dopo Sentry era di nuovo in forze e stava pattugliando le strade della città con Supergirl.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITOLO 7

PREPARATIVI PER L'INVASIONE

Nello spazio intanto,nella zona del Santuario,ormai c'era un esercito.

Era composto da:Darkseid che aveva un intero pianeta mobile,Sinestro,Zod con altri kryptoniani,Doomsday (che era stato clonato)e Brainiac che aveva costruito un'intera flotta di astronavi governate da robot.

Questi esseri si erano riuniti in attesa che i loro compagni,già sulla Terra facessero il loro dovere.

"TUTTI IN GINOCCHIO!"urlò The Other.

Tutti i presenti di inginocchiarono escluso Ronan che aveva in mano un martello.

"Con che diritto rimani in piedi?"chiese l'alieno.

"Io non mi sono arruolato."disse Ronan "Non vedo perché dovrei …"

"Quando dico in ginocchio davanti a lui,tu ti devi inginocchiare davanti a lui."disse The Other con tono minaccioso.

Ronan dovette mettersi in ginocchio.

"Quando potremo attaccare?"chiese Darkseid.

"Tra poco."disse The Other "H-El sta per portare Chloe Sullivan lontano dal pianeta."

Sulla Terra intanto era sera, Sentry aveva incontrato Flash e i due stavano sul tetto di un palazzo.

"Sai mi piacerebbe far parte di una squadra."disse Sentry.

"Anche a me"disse Flash "Sono stufo di fare questo lavoro sempre da solo."

"In che città stai di solito?"chiese Carrie.

"Io vado ovunque."disse Flash "Giro il mondo e aiuto dove c'è bisogno.

Comunque stavo pensando di fermarmi a Star City."

"Il mio super udito mi dice che c'è una rapina in corso."disse Carrie.

"Questa te la cedo."disse Flash.

Mentre Sentry andò a fare il suo dovere Flash sentì una voce mostruosa nella sua testa. "Bart!"

Flash divenne pallido quando la sentì.

"Quella cosa sta tornando."penso Bart.

Quando Sentry tornò Flash le raccontò della voce.

"Da quanto tempo sei seguito da questa cosa?"chiese lei.

"Sarà un mese."rispose lui "L'ho visto mentre correvo e mi sono spaventato a morte."

"E ora lo vedi?"chiese Carrie.

"No,ma ho sempre la sensazione che stia per succedere qualcosa."disse Bart.

"Allora sarà meglio che mi metta tra te e questo essere."disse Sentry.

"Si,credo mi serva aiuto."disse lui.

Intanto su San Diego c'era un'astronave enorme con dentro H-EL.

Il Kryptoniano aveva dei capelli molto lunghi e aveva la pelle grigia.

"BRUCIATE TUTTO!"urlò lui.

L'astronave lanciò un raggio verso terra e l'esplosione distrusse la città in pochi istanti,poi il mezzo scomparve.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITOLO 8

COLEI CHE DISTRUGGE I MONDI

Intanto nello spazio profondo si apriva un portale sulla dimensione di Terra-3.

Dal portale uscì un'enorme donna con un'armatura viola.

"Questo universo."disse lei "Così stano … nuovo.

Mio da divorare."

Dalle mani di lei uscirono milioni di macchine viola simili ad insetti.

"Galacta vi ordina di andare."disse lei "Trovate pianeti e consumateli."

The Other e Darkseid avevano visto tutto.

"Non temere."disse The Other "Questa divoratrice di mondi non sarà un problema.

Se minacciasse il tuo pianeta conoscerà la sconfinata potenza di Thanos."

Sulla Terra la notizia della distruzione di San Diego aveva fatto il girò del mondo.

Chloe era nella Watchtower,aveva addosso il suo costume e guardava fuori dalla finestra.

In quel momento giunse Capitan America.

"Chloe."disse il capitano.

"Da qui tutto assume un'altra prospettiva."disse lei

"Clark e stato lungimirante nel comprare questo posto."disse il capitano.

"Mi manca tanto."disse lei con tono malinconico.

"Ho scelto la strada più facile."disse lui "Quando tuo marito è morto io ero l'unico amico che ti era rimasto e invece di restare sono scappato in preda ai sensi di colpa.

Pensavo di non tornare più,ma non riesco a lasciare le persone che mi sono rimaste."

"Anche io non posso."disse Chloe. "Cerco di riempire il vuoto stando sui tetti a spiare le persone.

Persone che hanno i loro cari.

Che vivono.

E ora mi chiedo a che serve proteggere la vita degli altri se non ha senso vivere la propria.

Ho pensato spesso di potere andare avanti,ma non riesco a lasciarmi tutto alle spalle."

"Tutto?"disse il capitano "Vuoi dire tuo marito?"

"I ricordi di quei tempi sono l'unica cosa che mi impedisce di diventare come una macchina."disse lei.

Il capitano fece passare alcuni momenti di silenzio"Quindi Chloe Sullivan sta per tornare fra noi e magari entrerà a far parte della squadra dei Vendicatori che lei stessa ha aiutato mettere insieme?"

"Sarebbe un bel finale."disse lei "Ma non posso darlo per certo.

Ora seguo l'addestramento di Jor El e non posso permettermi distrazioni.

Anche se credo che aggirarmi sui tetti delle case in piena notte e struggermi per la vita che non ho più non mi sta servendo a nulla.

Non sta migliorando le mie prestazioni come super eroina.

Sono stata sciocca a pensare di poter lasciare tutto senza rimpianti e ora Solargirl ha bisogno delle sue spoglie umane."

"Già"disse il capitano "Ma ora che si fa con H-El?"

"Vado a prenderlo."disse lei "Lascio laa Terra e vado a cercarlo.

Invece voi pensate di poter gestire quelle tempeste Killer?"

Il capitano riflesse per qualche istante "Ci penserà Sentry."

"D'accordo."disse Chloe "Appena torno andrò a liberarla dalle radiazioni e poi faremo una visita di gruppo a Lex Luthor."

Detto questo spiccò il volo passando attraverso i muri e lasciò l'orbita terrestre in pochi secondi.

In quel momento The Other stava guardando un ologramma della Terra.

"Viscide,insignificanti creature."disse lui "Hanno osato distruggere l'esercito di Lui.

Per questo oltraggio distruggeremo quel pianeta!"

"Possiamo metterci in marcia?"chiese Sinestro.

"Si."disse The Other "Thanos userà la sua magia oscura per far scontrare i difensori della Terra fra loro.

Si innamoreranno tutti della stessa donna e si combatteranno a vicenda."

Poi The Other si diresse nel luogo dove avevano radunato il loro esercito "Un nuovo potere sta sorgendo!

La sua vittoria è vicina!

Molto presto la galassia sarà macchiata con il sangue degli umani.

Marciate sulla Terra!

Che nessuno resti vivo!

ALLA GUERRA!"

Tutti i presenti urlarono felici di attaccare.

"Non ci sarà un duemilatredici per gli umani."disse Darkseid che era nella sala del trono sul suo mondo.

Thanos era seduto sul suo trono di pietra e guardava l'immensità dello spazio sorridendo "Affogherò l'universo con il loro sangue."

Sentry e Flash erano in un laboratorio dello S.T.A.R.S. e Bart stava parlando con una dottoressa "Sentry ha detto che stai avendo … problemi di velocità?"

"Solo con i mostri."disse Flash sorridendo.

La dottoressa si rivolse a Carrie "Considerando il problema che ci hai illustrato sembra di ottimo umore."

"Se stessi fuggendo da questa cosa anch'io cercherei distrazioni."disse Carrie.

La dottoressa andò nella stanza accanto,ma la sua voce era perfettamente udibile.

"Sei pronta per una corsetta?"disse Flash.

"S … Si."disse Carrie intimorita.

"Andiamo."disse Bart "Stavo solo facendo lo spiritoso."

I due salirono su due tapis roulant.

La voce della dottoressa si udì ancora "Li abbiamo modellati in modo da renderli privi di attrito.

Così potrete raggiungere la stessa velocità."

I due cominciarono a correre a velocità supersonica e raggiunto il massimo apparve il mostro dopo un lampo di luce viola.

Era un essere alto quasi due metri,con il corpo secco,la pelle viola,le unghie appuntite sia alle mani che ai piedi,gli occhi luccicanti di una luce gialla,una testa allungata e una bocca piena di denti appuntiti.

"La tua velocità non è pura!"urlò il mostro a Carrie che aveva smesso di correre.

La bestia le diede un calcio e la mando fuori dall'edificio,facendole attraversare molti palazzi,poi scomparve.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITOLO 9

VISIONI DAUN ALTRO UNIVERSO

Chloe era nello spazio in quel momento e improvvisamente entrò in contatto con la sua controparte di Terra-3.

La Chloe di Terra 3 aveva i capelli neri,un costume nero e rosso,con una "S" rossa e il mantello era nero.

Lei aveva delle strane venature violastre sotto gli occhi quasi come fossero della crepe.

Chloe,durante una visione,vide un giornale con su scritto: "Dark Solargirl salva un aereo in caduta su New York."

In quel momento quella versione di Chloe stava ferma in mezzo alla strada,con in dosso il costume,e guardava spaventata il cielo,mentre la gente correva spaventata tra fuoco e distruzione.

"Chloe ,sono qui!"disse una voce.

Il duplicato di Chloe si voltò solo per vedere Lois che veniva colpita da un raggio partito da un'astronave ferma sopra di loro.

"NO!"urlarono contemporaneamente le due Chloe.

Poi Chloe cominciò a vedere i ricordi del suo doppio.

Vide la scuola di Smallville in fiamme.

Gli studenti erano stati fatti uscire,ma quelli trasformati in assassini dai meteoriti erano ancora dentro.

Anche su Terra-1 c'erano queste persone che erano state affrontate da Superman,ma qui le cose erano diverse.

Due dei ragazzi mutati stavano correndo nei corridoi che erano disseminati di cadaveri.

Improvvisamente si trovarono di fronte Chloe che aveva dei Jeas,scarpe nere e una maglietta nera.

"Oh,mio Dio … ci ha trovati!"urlò un dei due.

"Dove ero rimasta … ?"disse Chloe "Oh giusto … tana."

Detto questo usò la sua vista laser per uccidere uno dei due,mentre l'altro si chiuse dentro una classe.

Chloe passò attraverso la porta "Non dovevate toccare la mia famiglia."

Poi lo uccise nello stesso modo in cui aveva ucciso l'altro.

"Bella camicia" disse lei andando via.

La scena si spostò avanti nel tempo a Metropolis.

Chloe era nella Watchtower insieme ad una versione grottesca di Sentry.

La Carrie di quel mondo aveva il costume uguale,anche se i colori erano invertiti,ma aveva la pelle piena di macchie e blu e striature simili a vene dello stesso colore.

Persino metà del suo volto era blu.

Questo era l'effetto che le aveva dato il meteorite che aveva toccato da bambina.

In più quell'energia l'aveva fatta impazzire trasformandola in un essere che uccideva i criminali invece di catturarli.

Oltre a questo lei era diventata l'amante di Chloe.

Ora Carrie era seduta sul divano e osservava Chloe che stava lavorando ai monitor.

"Ci siamo."disse Chloe "Tra poco potremo disintegrare il Sindacato del Crimine.

Quando ancora parlavi dicevi che sarebbe stato impossibile ed ora stiamo per mandare quel pazzo di Ultraman in galera.

C'erto,poi l'energia dentro di te di te ha mutato il colore della pelle su quasi tutto il corpo e ti ha fatta impazzire.

Tuttavia so che lo stai pensando:sono una donna piena di sorprese.

In più io e te siamo tra le poche persone che possiamo catturare quel bastardo."

Su Terra-1 Carrie e Bart erano nel deserto.

Videro una tempesta Killer sopra Las Vegas.

"Lui è qui."disse Flash.

"Lo so."disse Carrie "Tu resta qui."

Sentry volò verso la città.

Il cielo era talmente nero che sembrava notte e le strade erano piene di gente che correva e veniva folgorata dai fulmini.

Carrie usò la telecinesi per sollevare le persone da terra e portarle fuori città e poi tornò indietro.

"Tu … "disse la creatura "Tu non sei fatta di velocità … ma ti consumerò lo stesso."

I due corsero l'uno contro l'altro e l'impatto provocò un lampo che squarciò il cielo.

Nello spazio le visioni di Chloe continuavano.

Su Terra-3 a Metropolis pioveva e Freccia Verde stava facendo un discorso alla popolazione.

In questo universo Freccia Verde si spacciava per un supereroe,ma era un corrotto,amico dei Luthor e per di più era membro del Sindacato del Crimine.

Lex Luthor era sul palco ed aveva un completo bianco.

Oliver,corrompendo e uccidendo si era fatto strada in politica,ed era diventato vicepresidente,mentre Lex Luthor era il presidente.

"Quello che succede è inconcepibile!"disse Freccia Verde "Questi Vendicatori si sono autoproclamati protettori del popolo e non rispondono a nessuno e nessuno sa chi siano.

In più,malgrado loro siano delle brave persone,chi li appoggia e tutt'altro.

Sto parlando della donna che si fa chiamare Dark Solargirl.

Da quando ha cominciato a fare la vigilante ci sono stati moltissimi feriti gravi tra i criminali.

Lei ha interrotto con la forza tutte le guerre che gli Stati Uniti stavano facendo per il mondo e ha tolto l'embargo a Cuba senza chiedere permesso a nessuno.

Praticamente viviamo nel terrore da quando c'è in giro questa minaccia che per di più ha sotto il suo controllo Sentry.

Si,avete sentito bene.

La potentissima e altrettanto folle Sentry.

Tuttavia ora io so chi è.

Tutti i cittadini,dai medici ai farabutti,hanno il diritto di difendersi da questa minaccia.

Ora lei si trova all'ultimo piano del palazzo chiamato Watchtower!

Come gli antichi dei abitavano sui monti anche lei ci osserva dall'alto.

KENT!

Solargirl è Chloe Kent."

Chloe giunse sulla scena all'istante e lo fece con tanta violenza che mandò in frantumi il palco.

La gente cominciò ad allontanarsi,mentre Freccia Verde si alzò e guardò Chloe che era sospesa a mezz'aria.

Lei afferrò l'uomo alla gola e lo sollevò da terra e poi si rivolse alle persone.

"Fermi tutti!"disse Chloe "Quest'uomo è un membro del Sindacato del Crimine!"

Chloe si rivolse al suo ostaggio "Dov'è Ultraman?"

"Non lo so!"disse lui.

"IO TI CONSIGLIO VIVAMENTE DI PARLARE!"urlo lei.

"Non lo dirò mai!"disse lui.

Chloe si rivolse alle persone.

"Visto a di chi vi siete fidati?"disse lei prima di rivolgersi di nuovo ad Oliver "Hai detto che non parlerai?

Ti credo."

Detto questo gli spezzò il collo.

Su Terra 1 a Las Vegas Carrie aveva sollevò la creatura da terra e la gettò in basso.

L'essere si alzò,afferrò l'avversaria e la gettò a terra.

La tenne giù con una mano e le appoggiò l'altra sulla faccia.

Gli occhi di Sentry si illuminarono di giallo e liberarono due raggi dagli occhi che provocarono un'esplosione che polverizzò la creatura e distrusse tutto il quartiere facendo crollare diversi edifici.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITOLO 10

MORTE NELLO SPAZIO

Nello spazio intanto Galacta aveva davanti a se un ologramma della Terra"Creature disgustose.

Questi esseri hanno distrutto l'araldo di Galacta.

Per questo … distruggerò quel mondo!"

Nello spazio c'era un supereroe chiamato Capitan Marvel.

Era un ragazzo di sedici anni che aveva ricevuto un grande potere dall'Osservatore,che si manifestava sotto forma di una voce.

Aveva un costume blu e rosso con una stella gialla sul petto.

In quel momento si trovava su un asteroide ed assisteva ad uno scontro tra la razza aliena Kree,esseri con la pelle blu ricoperti da un'armatura molto potente, e gli Skrull,dei muta forma con la pelle verde.

Le astronavi non facevano altro che bombardarsi.

Improvvisamente Capitan Marvel sentì la voce dell'Osservatore.

"Ecco comincia."disse l'osservatore "Guarda.

Un'entità che è antica quasi quanto l'eternità.

Lo sciame di robot di Galacta si avventò sulle astronavi distruggendole tutte indistintamente.

"Devo fare qualcosa."disse il ragazzo.

"Non ancora."disse l'osservatore "Lei deve ancora arrivare."

"Lei chi?"chiese il ragazzo.

"Lei è la fine!"disse la voce.

"Mi spaventi."disse il ragazzo.

In quel momento apparve Galacta.

"Ora ho fame."disse lei "Arriva la morte.

Presto io distruggerò la Terra."

Il comandante dell'esercito Kree stava per lanciare contro il nuovo nemico,l'attacco finale e il ragazzo cercava di convincerlo a non farlo.

"Non ce l'abbiamo con te umano."disse il comandante dei Kree "Ma adesso provocheremo l'esplosione di una stella per fermare quella cosa e non importa se un pianeta verrà spazzato via."

"CI SONO MILIONI DI SKRULL!"disse lui.

"Io sono il comandante dell'esercito dei Kree."disse lui "Devo uccidere gli Skrull."

"Ti prego non farlo!"disse Capitan Marvel.

"Ormai è già fatto."disse lui.

L'astronave lanciò un raggio e colpì la stella.

"Io sono inevitabile."disse Galacta. "Sono il destino.

Piccoli scocchi con le loro piccole armi"

La stella esplose davanti a lei.

"Cercano di distruggermi,ma non possono."disse lei "Galacta non cederà ad alcun attacco!"

Capitan Marvel andò sulla Terra.

Nello spazio profondo Galacta era ancora viva ed aveva intorno a se diversi anelli formati dalle macchine che lei stessa creava.

Pianeta Hala:patria dell'impero Kree.

L'ologramma dell'imperatore Kree era apparso in ogni città "Attenzione popolo di Hala.

Qui è Ro-Nan che vi parla.

Tutti i civili devono evacuare immediatamente.

Una minaccia sconosciuta si avvicina."

Sul pianeta tutti gli abitanti cominciarono a dirigersi sulle astronavi ed a fuggire.

L'imperatore si diresse verso Galacta e lanciò un raggio dalla sua armatura che però non ebbe alcun effetto.

"Tu."disse lei "Ho conosciuto la tua controparte nel mio universo."

Galacta allungo la mano verso il nemico e il suo palmo iniziò ad illuminarsi di una luce rossa "Morirai come l'altro!"

Galacta fu colpita da una scarica gialla.

Capitan Marvel era tornato "Qui non muore più nessuno!"

In quel momento l'intera flotta Kree si stava dirigendo verso Galacta.

L'imperatore si rivolse al ragazzo "Nella mia armatura c'e una bomba ad anti materia,infinitamente potente.

Se usi la massima energia e io uso la bomba forse riusciremo a distruggere questa cosa anche se sappi che sarà un viaggio senza ritorno."

"Piccolo sciocco."disse lei "ORA MORIRANNO TUTTI!"

Galactà si illuminò di energia rossa e provocò un'onda d'urto che colpì tutte le astronavi che la stavano per attaccare.

Capitan Marvel trasportò lui,l'imperatore e Galacta in un luogo dove non c'erano pianeti.

"FACCIAMOLO!"disse lui all'imperatore.

"Non c'e spazio per te qui."disse Ro-Nan a Galacta.

La bomba si attivò e ci fu un'esplosione enorme.

In un altro angolo dell'universo si aprì un altro portale dall'universo di Terra-3 da cui uscì un' altra entità cosmica,simile ad un'aquila di fuoco,chiamata Fenice.

La fenice era già stata su Terra-1 ed aveva posseduto un membro degli X Men e così i suoi compagni dovettero ucciderla.

Di recente gli X Men avevano viaggiato nel tempo per cambiare il futuro causando un'apertura fra universi e gli esseri dall'altra parte stavano penetrando nel loro.

The Other aveva assistito al fatto.

"Un altro membro dell' Universo 3 è giunto nel nostro."disse The Other.

Su Terra-3 si era scatenato l'inferno.

Le strade erano piene di gente che correva.

Il cielo notturno era diventato rosso.

Chloe era sospesa sopra i grattacieli.

Accanto a lei c'era una versione femminile di Thor.

"Che sta succedendo?"disse Thor.

"Non lo so."disse Chloe "Ma è meglio se chiami gli altri."

"Vado subito."disse Thor "Tu invece …"

"Io vado a prendere Sentry."disse Chloe.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITOLO 11

INVASIONE

Su Terra-1 le cose non erano tranquille.

Sentry si era accorta che le radiazioni erano debellate dalle sue difese immunitarie ed era tornata allo S.H.I.E.L.D.

Ora si trovava in camera sua seduta sul letto e stava parlando con Nick Fury.

"Dov'è il capitano?"disse lei.

"Steve è andato a fare una visita a Lex Luthor."disse Fury "Spero che non ci sia andato troppo pesante.

Il padre del sig. Luthor mi ha chiamato dicendo che il figlio è rimasto svenuto per ore."

Carrie sorrise leggermente "Si,credo che abbia capito la lezione"

La ragazza passò le seguenti tre ore a leggere un libro.

Improvvisamente Carrie fu chiamata da Flash.

"Sarà meglio se vieni a vedere."disse Flash.

Carrie indossò il costume a velocità luce e uscì dalla stanza.

"I supereroi sembrano tutti impazziti."disse Flash

(FLASHBACK)

Nei giorni precedenti Batman si era incontrato con la Vedova Nera e,a causa della magia oscura di Thanos,si

era innamorato di lei.

Nei giorni seguenti lei aveva incontrato Tony Stark,che si era momentaneamente lasciato con Pepper,ed aveva conosciuto anche Peter Parker.

Loro si erano innamorati di lei e lei di tutti loro.

(FINE FLASHBAK)

Ora i supereroi erano a Metropolis e stavano combattendo tra loro in preda ad una specie di follia.

All'improvviso il cielo notturno si illuminò e apparvero una serie di grosse astronavi che cominciarono a bombardare la città.

I supereroi,colti alla sprovvista,dovettero ritirarsi il più velocemente possibile.

Nei campi poco fuori Smallville si aprì un portale da cui uscì Laionel Luthor.

Era uguale alla versione di Terra-1,ma la sua pelle era molto bianca.

"Pianeta diverso,ma stessi plebei."disse lui.

La mattina seguente la città era stata devastata.

Un'astronave di Brainiac stavano inseguendo dei civili che ormai erano quasi usciti dalla città e ne stava facendo strage.

Improvvisamente fu tranciata in due da dei raggi laser.

In quel momento apparve Supergirl che rimase sospesa a mezz'aria"Li uccideremo tutti."

Il robot dentro l'astronave cercò di uscire,ma fu preso da Cyborg e strappato a metà.

In quel momento arrivarono:Superboy,Thor,Hiperion,Wonder Woman,Wolverine,i Fantastici 4,Namor,Superboy (un clone di Superman con metà del DNA umano) Flash,Aquaman,Ercole,Hulk e Lanterna Verde.

Supergirl si comportava come il capo del gruppo "Stanno circondando la città per fare in modo che nessuno sappia che cosa fanno all'interno.

Il nostro unico vantaggio è l'elemento sorpresa,perciò ci divideremo in piccoli gruppi e cercate di non farvi notare subito.

Più riusciamo ad avvicinarci al centro di controllo nemico,senza essere visti,meglio è.

Da quanto ho visto Brainiac è nel centro della città."

Detto questo i supereroi cominciarono a muoversi in gruppi e solo camminando per evitare di essere visti dai robot che pattugliavano il cielo.

Nel centro della città Breniac,Zod e Sinestro erano su un palazzo simile ad una torre.

Brainiac aveva messo ai lati dell'edificio quattro pilasti.

"A cosa servono?"chiese Zod.

"Porteranno il pianeta di Darkseid davanti alla Terra."disse Brainiac "Tutto in perfetto orario con l'arrivo di Apocalisse e Superman-Cyborg."

"Bene."disse Zod "La città è sicura.

Gli umani non possono fermarci."

"Credo sia ora che gli schiavi della Terra riconoscano i loro padroni."disse Sinestro.

"Questa è la vittoria da me promessa molti anni fa."disse Zod "Governeremo questo mondo insieme."

"Si."disse Brainiac "Ma ricorda una cosa …"

Brainiac spinse violentemente la testa di Zod verso un muro e la tenne bloccata li "Io sto lavorando con te per scopi comuni!

Non lavorerò mai per te!"

Breniac lasciò andare Zod "E abbi l'accortezza di ricordare la differenza."

Su Terra-3,intanto,si era scatenata l'apocalisse.

Era notte,ma il cielo era rosso.

Metropolis era totalmente distrutta.

Nessun palazzo era rimasto intatto e le strade erano piene di macerie e c'erano colonne di fumo dappertutto.

Alcuni grattaceli erano tagliati in due e altri bruciavano.

Un gruppo di super criminali stavano correndo per le strade,piene di fuoco,ma furono uccisi da due raggi laser gialli.

Dietro di loro c'era Carrie di Terra-3 con indosso il suo costume.

Le macchie che aveva sul volto ricordavano molto la notte in cui,su Terra 1,i compagni di Carrie le avevano buttato addosso il secchio pieno di sangue cosa mai avvenuta su questo mondo.

I suoi poteri l'avevano trasformata in una schizofrenica agorafobica con problemi di personalità multipla.

In più era carica d'odio e non parlava mai.

Improvvisamente ci fu un altro strappo temporale fra due universi.

Davanti a lei si aprì un portale da cui lei poté vedere Smallville di Terra-1.

Sentry di Terra 3 entrò nel portale e si ritrovò in un vicolo del paese.

Quando volò nessuno la vide poiché le strade erano vuote.

Non essendo più controllata da Chloe,Sentry scatenò la sua telecinesi sul paese distruggendo l'intero centro

e non lasciò testimoni del suo arrivo.

A Metropolis i supereroi continuavano ad avanzare non visti.

Supergirl era a capo di un gruppo composto da:i Fantastici 4,Wonder Woman e Wolverine.

Mentre stavano correndo per la città dietro di loro ci fu un'esplosione provocata da un oggetto pesante che si era schiantato sulla strada.

Dal cratere emerse Doomsday,l'essere che aveva ucciso Superman.

I supereroi si chiusero dentro il primo edificio che trovarono.

Wolverine era preoccupato "Agghiacciante!

Fa paura quella cosa!"

Supergirl cominciò a pensare ad un piano "Doomsday non può inseguirci tutti in una volta.

Lo distrarrò io mentre Wolverine e la Torcia Umana saliranno sul palazzo che vi ho indicato e da li distruggerete il pilastro.

"Il tuo superudito è affidabile?"chiese Wolverine.

"Si."disse lei "Torcia ricordati di non volare.

Devi arrivare inosservato."

"Puoi stare tranquilla."disse Jonny.

Supergirl continuò il discorso "Noi altri attireremo il fuoco."

Su quella strada ormai c'erano diversi caccia alieni,che erano stati attirati dal frastuono.

I supereroi uscirono e si diressero verso i nemici.

Wonder Woman raggiunse per prima una delle astronavi e cominciò a farla a pezzi a colpi di spada e a pugni.

La Cosa corse verso uno dei mezzi e lo fece a pezzi.

La Donna Invisibile usò i suoi campi di forza per schiacciare due navette.

Mister Fatastic allungò le mani e strappò i motori di un'astronave.

Supergirl volò verso Doomsday,si fermò a dieci metri di distanza dal mostro e lo colpì con i raggi laser che le uscivano dagli occhi.

Il mostro infastidito si riparò con la mano,malgrado non subisse danni.

La creatura spiccò un balzo e afferro l'avversaria ed entrambi finirono in un edificio.

Thor intanto era sospeso a mezz'aria sopra i palazzi e aveva il braccio con il martello teso verso in cielo.

L'arma attirò un fulmine enorme che fu poi scagliato verso il cielo e distrusse otto astronavi grandi come edifici e decine di navette più piccole.

Brainiac e Zod avevano visto tutto.

"Sono qui"disse Brainiac,imponendo un comando mentale alle sue macchine "Difendete il pilastro!

Distruggete i ponti!

Trovateli!"

Wolverine e la Torcia Umana stavano salendo le scale di un grattacielo per arrivare all'ultimo piano.

"Devi sapere che di solito brucio le cose da vicino e non ho una buona mira."disse Jonny

I due erano arrivati al piano scelto e si avvicinarono alle finestre.

"Ecco."disse Wolverine "Quello è il palazzo.

Supergirl ha detto la lanterna di Sud-Ovest.

Ricorda che adesso non devi sbagliare quindi mira bene.

Altrimenti siamo morti."

La Torcia Umana puntò la mano verso l'edificio e cominciò ad accumulare una palla di fuoco.

Improvvisamente il palazzo cominciò a tremare.

Wolverine guardò dalla finestra e vide che due astronavi stavano aprendo il fuoco sulla parte intermedia del palazzo.

Dopo poco l'edificio si spezzò in due e la parte superiore si schiantò sul tetto di un palazzo più piccolo.

La Torcia Umana era riuscito a volare via prima dell'impatto,mentre Wolverine aveva conficcato i suoi artigli nel pavimento ed era rimasto appeso.

Supergirl era a terra in un cratere e sopra di lei c'era Doomsday.

Thor volò verso il mostro con il martello carico di fulmini.

"Prenditela con me!"disse il dio colpendo la creatura sul mento.

Il mostro volò attraverso dieci palazzi e si schianto lontano da loro.

Thor fu colpito alle spalle da due raggi laser usciti dagli occhi di Faora,la moglie di Zod,che era sospesa sopra di loro.

Prima che potesse avventarsi su Supergirl,Hiperion(un alieno con i poteri simili a quelli di Superman)si scaglio su di lei e la trascinò via.

Hulk stava combattendo da solo,e distruggeva decine di robot con pochi colpi.

Il gigante verde alzo le braccia.

"HULK SPACCA!"detto questo colpì il terreno e mandò in frantumi l'intera strada.

Zod ricevette un massaggio telepatico da parte di The Other.

"Tutto procede bene."disse Zod.

"C'è della resistenza."disse The Other.

"Una piccola resistenza,destinata a cadere."disse Zod.

Doomsday era poco sotto il palazzo in compagnia di alcuni robot.

Dei fulmini colpirono gli androidi facendoli esplodere.

Thor atterrò poco dopo.

Doomsday gli stava per saltare addosso ma Supergirl,muovendosi a velocità luce afferrò la creatura alle spalle e gli mise un braccio intorno al collo.

Il mostro riuscì ad afferrarla e la gettò a terra,ma fu colpito in piena faccia dal martello di Thor e appena si fu rialzato Supergirl uso i raggi laser.

Wondere Woman legò la sua frusta intorno al suo collo e gli colpì la gamba facendolo inginocchiare.

Un altro supereroe di nome Shazam(anche lui simile a Superman,ma alimentato dalla magia)afferrò il gigante grigio alle spalle ed evocò un enorme fulmine.

Flash afferrò le gambe del mostro a super-velocità e lo lanciò in aria.

Thor spiccò un salto colpendolo con il martello e facendolo ricadere a terra.

Lanterna Verde usò il potere del suo anello,creando un raggio e fece esplodere il terreno.

Infine Hiperion afferrò Doomsday per una gamba lo sollevò, giro su se stesso e lo scaglio via.

In quel momento arrivò anche Superboy.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITOLO 12

SCONFITTA

Il pilastro di Brainiac si attivò e tele-portò il pianeta di Darkseid davanti alla Terra.

Nel cielo apparve un'astronave enorme,a forma di triangolo,che apparteneva ad Apocalisse ed un'altra,altrettanto grande,di Superman- Cyborg.

Davanti agli eroi si apri un portale dal quale uscì Darkseid che alzò le braccia verso il cielo e provocò un'onda d'urto elettrica che fece svenire tutti e devastò l'intero centrò.

L'esplosione provocò terremoti a Central City,New York,San Francisco,Los Angeles e in altre parti del mondo.

Le onde d'urto si sparsero per il mondo e furono avvertite in modi diversi in ogni parte del pianeta.

Flash fu il primo ad alzarsi e Darkseid lo vide subito.

"Qualcuno si è svegliato?"disse Flash agli altri.

Supergirl si alzò "Io mi sono ripresa,ma non per parlare."

Darkseid la colpì con i raggi omega che gli uscivano dagli occhi.

Supergirl ricadde a terra immediatamente.

Thor non era li:era finito dentro un palazzo a centinaia di metri da li e stava guardando la situazione dallo squarcio.

I suoi occhi si illuminarono di luce azzurra,come il martello.

Il dio cominciò a caricarsi di energia.

Zod volò giù dal palazzo.

Quando gli eroi si furono svegliati iniziò a parlare con loro "In ginocchio figli della Terra!

In ginocchio davanti a Zod!"

Loro erano così stremati che non riuscivano ad alzarsi.

"Credi che ti serviremo?"disse Wonder Woman.

"Non capite."disse Darkseid "La nostra missione era uccidere tutti.

Questo doveva divenire un mondo sterile,ma io ho idee diverse."

Lanterna Verde tentò di reagire,ma Darkseid gli ruppe il braccio in cui aveva l'anello.

Superboy e Wonder Woman riuscirono a volare via.

"Lasciateli andare."disse Brainiac.

"Accettate me,come vostro dio e vostro re."disse il dio oscuro "Divenite miei soldati e tutto ciò che desiderate potrete averlo.

Perché sono buono."

Darkseid allungò la mano verso di loro e liberò un fumo che entro dentro i loro corpi ed incise il simbolo omega sulle loro fronti.

Carrie era nella fortezza di Jor El quando venne Superboy.

"Finalmente ti trovo."disse il ragazzo.

"Stavo assorbendo quanta più energia potessi"disse Sentry.

"Fai bene."disse Superboy "Questa volta la situazione è brutta."

In quel momento una super eroina entrò volando nella fortezza.

Aveva i capelli biondi lunghi,il costume nero,una mascherina intorno agli occhi(anch'essa nera)e una esse gialla sul petto.

"Chi … chi sei?"chiese Carrie.

"Ms Marvel"rispose lei.

Giunse anche Capitan Marvel che dopo essersi presentato diede loro importanti notizie.

"Ho informato il capo gli Eterni di questa situazione."disse il ragazzo "Il loro capo verrà qui di persona e ha già avvertito Asgard e l'Olimpo."

"Vale a dire che gli dei stanno arrivando."disse Ms Marvel.

"Finalmente qualche buona notizia"disse Superboy "Ora ascoltate:molti di noi sono stati fatti prigionieri e ora si trovano sotto il controllo mentale del capo degli invasori.

Superman mi aveva detto che c'era una divinità oscura che minacciava da tempo la terra e credo che si sia portato dietro degli alleati.

Io ho uno strumento per liberare i nostri compagni,ma per riuscirci dovete seguire il mio piano.

Sentry tu devi andare in città e farti catturare,così mentre saranno occupati con te,io riuscirò ad entrare nell'astronave dove sono tenuti gli altri."

Carrie ebbe paura per qualche istante "Va bene."

Sentry volò a super velocità verso la città ed atterrò in mezzo ad una strada.

Dopo aver percorso qualche metro incontrò Lanterna Verde che era sotto il controllo nemico.

Lui lanciò un raggiò dall'anello che però non ebbe nessun effetto su di lei.

Poi arrivò Iron Man (controllato anche lui)volò verso di lei e atterrando le diede un calciò,mandandola decine di metri indietro.

Prima che potesse atterrare fu afferrata da Hulk e lanciata in un edificio.

All'interno del palazzo trovò Batman che era stato potenziato dall'energia oscura,infatti malgrado fosse solo un umano afferrò Sentry alla gola,la sollevò e le diede un pugno che la mandò a terra.

Poi la riprese e la gettò fuori dall'edificio.

Lei atterrò in piedi,ma Hulk prese una macchina e gliela gettò addosso cinque volte.

Mentre si stava rialzando le diede un calcio al fianco mandandola dall'altra parte dalla strada.

Iron Man puntò il braccio verso di lei e,dall'armatura uscì un missile che la prese in pieno.

Lei fece finta di essere svenuta e si fece portare via.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITOLO 13

NUOVA SPERANZA

Si ritrovò all'interno di un'astronave legata ad un tavolo di pietra,tramite dei bracciali di metallo.

Accanto a lei c'era Sinestro e gli eroi soggiogati.

"Hai paura,umana."chiese Sinestro.

Superboy stava correndo per i corridoi dell'astronave a super velocità.

"Avverti il morso della paura?"disse Sinestro.

Superboy apparve dietro di loro "Voi verrete a casa con me!"

Detto questo allungò la mano,in cui teneva un cristallo,verso di loro.

Dall'oggetto uscì una luce che fece cadere a terra tutti i supereroi posseduti.

Sinestro si arrabbiò moltissimo "MUORI!"

Diede un calciò a Superboy facendogli sfondare diversi muri,mandandolo fuori dall'astronave e facendolo schiantare sul terreno.

Uscito dal cratere Darkseid apparve davanti a lui.

"Che diavolo sei tu"chiese Superboy.

"Sono stato molte cose."disse il dio del male "Più di quante tu possa immaginare.

Oggi sarò il tuo esecutore."

Superboy cercò di sferrare un pugno,ma Darkseid gli prese la mano e lo scagliò in un palazzo vicino.

"TU MORIRAI PER MANO MIA!"urlò la divinità.

Doomsday afferrò Superboy alla testa,lo sollevò,lo gettò a terra,formando un cratere,e cominciò a colpirlo pesantemente.

Ogni colpo creava un cratere sempre più profondo.

L'essere lanciò Superboy verso Darkseid che usò i suoi raggi mandandolo dentro un altro edificio

Era ormai il tramonto e in città era in atto una tremenda battaglia.

Apocalisse,Superman-Cyborg e Brainiac si erano già ritirati al di fuori dell'atmosfera terrestre.

L'esercito di Darkseid continuava a resistere ed era pronto per attaccare il resto del mondo.

Tutti gli eroi combattevano i Parademoni (mostri alati di Darkseid) e i robot.

Quelli che potevano volare cominciarono ad attaccare le astronavi più grandi.

Hyperion usò i raggi laser e tagliò in due un'astronave grande quanto un palazzo di trenta piani e Thor ne trapassò un'altra,con il martello,altrettanto grande.

Sentry fu colpita da un altro veicolo e finì in un edificio.

Quando si rialzò vide Superboy a terra.

Avvicinandosi a lui vide che era in condizioni gravissime.

Carrie cadde in ginocchio e rimase accanto a lui per qualche secondo.

La vista del corpo la stava facendo tornare nello stesso stato della notte in cui aveva distrutto il paese dove viveva.

I suoi occhi cominciarono ad emanare una luce gialla.

Sentry emise un urlo assordante e da lei partì un lampo giallo che,toccando terra,interferi con l'attività geomagnetica della Terra provocando un terremoto enorme .

Il terremoto provocato cominciò a far sprofondare il terreno.

I supereroi che non potevano volare furono portati in salvo dagli altri mentre le truppe di Darkseid venivano risucchiati in enormi crateri.

Anche gli edifici cominciavano a crollare.

Thor era sospeso sopra la città e vedeva che c'era una zona che brulicava di nemici.

Volò a terra e colpì il terreno con il martello.

L'esplosione azzurra disintegrò gli edifici e i mostri creando un cratere di un chilometro.

Carrie aveva afferrato Zod per il braccio sinistro e con l'altra mano gli colpì il gomito rompendogli l'arto.

Prima ancora che potesse emettere un urlo lei lo scagliò in un edificio.

Darkseid apparve in quel momento.

"Notevole."disse "Davvero notevole."

Carrie era furiosa "Non vincerai!

Siamo ancora tutti in piedi ed io ti combatterò fino all'ultimo respiro!"

Sul volto della ragazza apparve un sorriso malefico prima che si scagliasse contro l'avversario.

Darkseid spiccò un salto andando a centinaia di metri dal suolo.

Lei lo stava raggiungendo,ma lui la evitò e cominciò a fluttuare in aria.

Carrie si fermò a sette metri dal nemico.

Darkseid sorrise "Sono passati eoni da quando ho incontrato una forza che potesse spostare l'equilibrio verso la luce."

Il dio iniziò ad urlare "Tu sei la luce!

Insieme al tuo amico hai scacciato la forza oscura dai tuoi compagni e potresti riuscire a cancellarci se non sarò io a fermarti!

Tu ti arrenderai a me!

Tu perderai la tua anima!

Io ti annienterò!"

Darkseid colpì Sentry con i suoi raggi e poi,muovendosi a velocità luce le diede un pugno facendola cadere verso terra.

Mentre cadeva Sinestro le afferrò il mantello,ruotò su se stesso più volte e la lanciò facendole attraversare diversi palazzi.

Lei si riprese, volò verso Sinestro,lo colpì con un pugno facendolo volare per centinaia di metri e,prima che si fermasse,lo colpì ancora.

L'avversario riuscì a riprendersi e a fermarsi a mezz'aria,ma Iron Man apparve dietro di lui e lo colpì con un raggio uscito dai propulsori della sua armatura.

Sinestro si schiantò in strada.

Sentry volò verso il pianeta di Darkseid,che si stava avvicinando sempre più alla Terra,e raggiunse la superficie.

Cominciò lentamente ad allontanare il corpo celeste dall'orbita terrestre.

In quel momento un'astronave,grande quasi cento metri e di forma allungata,stava volando verso la città.

All'interno c'era The Other che stava combattendo con Supergirl.

L'alieno aveva con se una lancia di metallo "Non importa quanto siete forti.

Tutti devono inginocchiarsi davanti a lui."

L'essere puntò la lancia verso l'avversaria e dalla punta uscì un raggio blu.

Supergirl cadde a terra,ma con il suo udito super sviluppato capì che stavano arrivando rinforzi.

Lei si girò verso The Other "Fai inginocchiare lei."

Carrie volò verso l'astronave,sfondò lo scafo e con i raggi dei suoi occhi,tagliò a metà il veicolo.

Il mezzo si schiantò sulla città devastando i palazzi.

The Other uscì dal mezzo e si smaterializzò all'istante.

Sentry fu raggiunta da Thor,Supergirl e Lanterna Verde.

Tutti cominciarono a guardare il cielo fissando il pianeta di Darkseid che era ancora nei cieli.

Thor fece ruotare in suo martello "Mettiamo fine a questo."

Tutti e cinque volarono verso il pianeta e lo trapassarono da parte a parte.

Darkseid,dalla Terra,vide il suo mondo esplodere.

Lanterna Verde fu il primo a tornare e si raggruppò con la Justice League che si trovava di fronte al dio del male.

Darkseid alzò le braccia al cielo e le sue mani si illuminarono di una luce rossa.

"E adesso?"disse Flash.

"Adesso,voi morite."disse l'avversario e colpendo il terreno provocò un'esplosione enorme.

L'esplosione era simile a quella provocata da un asteroide che colpisce il suolo.

I supereroi furono scagliati a chilometri di distanza dalla città.

Fortunatamente erano rimasti solo i più forti,altrimenti gli altri sarebbero stati polverizzati.

Gli eroi atterrarono provocando grossi crateri.

Dopo ore si risvegliarono e volarono verso la città.

Carrie era ancora svenuta,ma gli altri non la videro.

Il dio del male era ancora fermo in mezzo alle macerie.

Wonder Woman aggirò Darkseid e legò la sua frusta intorno al collo dell'avversario.

"Parla Darkseid!"urlo lei "Perché sei qui?"

L'avversario afferrò la frusta voltandosi "Sono qui per lei!"

Diede una strattonata alla frusta di Wonder Woman che volò verso di lui.

Darkseid la colpì con un pugno che provocò un'esplosione enorme,questa volta elettrica.

L'esplosione non fu grande come la precedente,ma abbastanza da distruggere un quartiere.

In quel momento Hulk si scagliò contro il dio che lo colpì con un pugno,mettendolo a tappeto e facendolo volare tra le macerie.

Darkseid fu colpito da un fulmine.

"Fallo di nuovo."disse.

Un secondo fulmine lo investì

"E tutto qui,oppure sai fare di meglio?"disse il dio.

Thor,che aveva l'armatura a pezzi,caricò il martellò,volò verso terra e colpì Darkseid in testa facendolo vacillare.

In quell'istante arrivarono Ms Marvel e Capitan Marvel.

"UNO DI NOI PERIRA OGGI!" urlò il dio dei fulmini "UNO DI NOI MUORE ORA!"

Thor cercò di sferrare un altro colpo,ma Darkseid afferrò il suo martello e diede un colpo all'avversario,provocando un cratere.

Poi il dio malefico fece brillare le sue mani di una luce bianca e alzandole verso il cielo provocò un'onda di energia che fece volare via tutti i presenti.

Cyborg riuscì,con il suo cannone,ad aprire un portale alla spalle di Darkseid.

Supergirl,appena tornata,volò verso la minaccia,colpì l'avversario con entrambe le braccia e lo mandò nel portale che fu chiuso all'istante.

Gli atri rimasero in silenzio per un po'.

Alcuni erano in piedi ed altri in ginocchio.

"Dove conduceva quel portale?"chiese Wonder Woman.

"Lo spazio aperto"disse Cyborg.

Nello spazio Darkseid,Sinestro e Zod si erano riuniti nel Santuario:il luogo dove era Thanos.

Egli era sul suo trono,che dava le spalle agli altri e permetteva al titano di vedere il cosmo.

The Other stava parlando a Sinestro "Thanos mi ha inviato sulla terra per avere conferma che tu abbia davvero sconfitto gli umani ribelli.

INVECE VEDO COME QUESTI UMANI SCONFITTI HANNO RIDOTTO NOI!"

Sinestro cerco di spiegarsi "Ascolta,io …"

The Other non lo lasciò replicare "SILENZIO!

LA TUA ALLEANZA CON NOI FINISCE QUI!"

Poi si voltò verso Zod,poiché quest'ultimo aveva aperto il portale per la zona fantasma tramite il cristallo.

"Cosa credi di fare?"disse.

Zod rispose entrando nel portale "La prima volta fui mandato nella zona fantasma come condanna per i miei crimini,ma francamente ora capisco che sono più al sicuro li.

Sono un soldato ben addestrato,con poteri in grado di soggiogare pianeti,eppure non sono stato in grado di difendermi.

Quell'umana mi ha rotto un braccio come niente,quindi ci ritorno da solo nella zona fantasma."

Zod indicò il braccio rotto "Grande invalido."

Detto questo chiuse il portale.

Darkseid rimase con The Other "E ora?"

"Tu dove andrai?"chiese il servo di Thanos.

"Per prima cosa mi ricostruirò un pianeta."disse il dio.

Thanos osservava un lampo rosso nello spazio "Sta arrivando."


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITOLO 14

UN AMICO CADUTO

Tra le macerie di Metropolis c'era Sentry inginocchiata vicino al corpo di Superboy.

Capitan America e Thor accorsero sul posto seguiti da Freccia Verde.

Carrie li guardò con uno sguardo triste.

Steve si mise in ginocchio e toccò il corpo del ragazzo,mentre Thor lo guardava.

Il capitano lo guardò con aria preoccupata.

Fu portato in ospedale,ma i medici non poterono fare quasi nulla poiché non potevano neanche fargli un'iniezione,ne ricucire le ferite dato che aveva la pelle anti proiettile.

Fuori dalla sala di intervento c'erano Capitan America,la Vedova Nera e Sentry.

Il capitano a Natasha avevano abiti civili,mentre Carrie aveva ancora il costume.

Tony Stark stava uscendo dall'ospedale e ignorava i giornalisti che lo attanagliavano per avere informazioni.

Poco dopo il cuore di Superboy smise di battere.

Chloe stava volando verso la Terra e stava comunicando mentalmente con la dea Madre,colei che le aveva dato i poteri e l'immortalità.

Lei in oltre aveva il volto pieno di lacrime "Dea,ho avuto successo.

Sono riuscita a sconfiggere H-El,però non sono felice.

Sono stata costretta ad ucciderlo.

Ho fatto ciò che non avrei mai voluto fare."

Chloe rimase a mezz'aria quando vide la città ridotta in cenere.

Superboy era stato coperto da un lenzuolo bianco e Natasha gli stava accarezzando la testa,con accanto Steve.

Tre giorni dopo c'era il funerale di Superboy con tutti i supereroi presenti.

A distanza c'era anche Lex Luthor.

In un'altra zona del cimitero c'era Carrie,in abiti civili,e guardava il funerale.

Chloe era sempre in lacrime.

Vedeva in quel ragazzo suo marito da giovane.

Nella mente di Chloe c'era l'immagine di Superboy e quella di Superman.

Entrambi sparirono l'entamente.

Tuttavia Chloe sapeva che ora quei due si erano ritrovati nell'aldilà.

"A che ora è arrivata la cimitero?"chiese Carrie a Capitan America.

"Non lo so."rispose lui "Io non riuscivo a dormire,dato quello che è successo,e sono arrivato qui alle sei di mattino,ma lei c'era già.

Dopo l'arrivo di Doomsday,Chloe ha perso quasi tutti quelli che conosceva.

Si è rintanata nella sua torre immergendosi nel lavoro notte e giorno in attesa che suo marito ritorni in vita.

Superboy e io eravamo gli ultimi amici che aveva.

In più gli ricordava molto il marito."

Il giorno seguente Carrie stava volando verso il la fortezza di Jor El quando la sua versione di Terra-3 le arrivò alle spalle e le entrò dentro.

Lei si girò per qualche istante,ma non vedendo nulla continuò a volare.

Arrivata vide Solargirl che usciva dalla struttura di cristallo.

Sentry atterrò e si avvicinò.

"Chloe … cosa ci fai qui?"chiese lei timidamente.

"Facevo una visita al padre di mio marito."disse Chloe con tono gentile "Sai,sei esattamente come ti ha descritto il capitano.

Sai sono poche le persone che sono così buone e gentili."

Carrie riuscì a stento a non far lacrimare gli occhi.

Nessuno l'aveva mai apprezzata "Voi mi trovate …"

"Ma certo."rispose Chloe "Ti andrebbe di fare un volo insieme?"

Sentry abbassò lo sguardo,per qualche secondo "Si."

"Allora andiamo."disse Solargirl ed insieme spiccarono il volo.

Nick Fury era in un bunker e stava parlando con i capi di stato tramite un grande monitor che occupava quasi tutta la stanza buia dove si trovava.

Accanto a lui c'era suo padre:il Nick Fury originale.

A differenza del figlio,lui era bianco e con capelli neri corti.

Aveva anche lui una benda nera sull'occhio sinistro ed indossava un costume nero.

"Qualcuno dovrà rispondere per quello che è successo."disse uno dei politici.

Nick non perse tempo "Voglio far notare che siamo stati attaccati da una divinità che si è portata dietro tutto il suo pianeta.

Volete il responsabile?

Bene,andate a cercarlo nello spazio."

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio.

"Lei cosa ha intenzione di fare?"disse una donna.

"Continuare ad occuparmi della squadra."disse Fury "Quei ragazzi sono l'unico motivo per cui siamo vivi."


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITOLO 15

TRINITY WAR

A Gotham City era una notte piovosa ed una donna stava camminando per le strade semi deserte.

Lei era alta bionda e aveva un lungo cappotto marrone.

Vide il negozietto che stava cercando.

Era un piccolo locale con scritto sulla vetrina:passato,presente e futuro.

La donna entrò lentamente "S-Salve?

Siete aperti?"

Una donna uscì da dietro una tenda.

Lei era alta,con lunghi capelli neri ed un lungo vestito rosa.

Il suo nome è Madame Xandu.

"Siamo sempre aperti."disse la veggente "Tu sei un mistero per me … ma al momento vedo che lo sei anche con te stessa."

Si sedettero ad un tavolo che si trovava dietro la tenda.

Una volta seduta la donna bionda iniziò a parlare "Ormai sono settimane che faccio questo sogno,questo incubo …

Mi sveglio nel mio letto sentendo un odore di benzina e poi prendo fuoco.

Quando prendo fuoco vedo che la persona che mi sta dando fuoco sono io."

La medium le toccò la mano e vide il futuro.

Vide una città completamente in fiamme e con i palazzi totalmente distrutti.

C'era talmente tanto fuoco che la notte era completamente illuminata.

C'era un uomo con lo stesso costume di Superman che era sospeso in aria.

Lei non riuscì a vedergli il viso poiché era di spalle come la donna dai capelli neri che volava con lui.

Aveva una sola differenza:il mantello era molto lungo,largo e pieno di buchi all'estremità mentre Superman aveva il mantello corto.

La donna vicino a lui sembrava Wonder Woman,ma era impossibile vederla poiché era più lontana.

La ragazza bionda si era accorta che la medium era spaventata "Cosa succede?"

La medium guardò le carte che aveva "Le carte."

La prima carta che sollevò aveva sopra l'immagine di Shazam.

Il supereroe era simile a Superman,ma aveva il mantello bianco,costume rosso,stivali gialli,i capelli neri, e il simbolo di un fulmine sul petto.

All'esterno ci fu un lampo.

"Questo supereroe c'entra qualcosa con ciò che mi succede?"disse la ragazza.

"Vedo solo pochi frammenti,ma lui e tra le persone che saranno coinvolte."disse lei prendendo altre due carte con sopra le immagini di Chloe e di Wonder Woman.

Loro due in quel momento stavano volando sopra Star City.

"C'è un motivo se io non ho una lista di nemici lunga come la tua o come quella degli altri."disse Wonder Woman che indossava un armatura antica,ma molto aderente al corpo "Quando io mi occupo di loro lo faccio in modo definitivo."

Chloe era vicino a lei e indossava il suo costume che aveva gli stessi colori di Superman e persino con la stesa "S" sul petto,ma il costume non era una tuta aderente,ma fatto di placche molto spesse.

Il mantello era lunghissimo,molto largo e sembrava muoversi autonomamente.

"Non vorrai mica dirmi che li uccidi,Diana?"disse Chloe.

"Solo se necessario."disse lei.

"Se comandassi io il mio primo comandamento sarebbe non uccidere."disse Solargirl.

"Con i nostri metodi i veri colpevoli vengono condannati,non uccidiamo mai gli innocenti e non sbagliamo mai."disse Diana.

I due atterrarono in un cantiere dove un giorno sarebbe stato edificato un palazzo.

"Forse dovremmo cambiare argomento."

La medium alzò un'altra carta "No.

Lei no."

Chloe e Diana sentirono una voce "Solargirl."

Videro una donna con un vestito,simile a quelli usati nell'ottocento in Inghilterra (fatta eccezione per la gonna)totalmente rosso ed un mantello dello stesso colore

Lei aveva lunghi capelli bianchi malgrado fosse giovane e aveva tre segni rossi su entrambe le guance.

Aveva fra le mani un teschio d'oro con tre occhi.

"Tu sei pura di cuore."disse la sconosciuta "Dovrai essere tu."

"Pandora?"disse Diana sfoderando la spada.

"Pandora?"disse Chloe "Come nel mito greco?"

"Tu stessa hai un rapporto con uno di quei miti"disse Pandora "Siamo reali in tutto e per tutto.

Non temete non sono qui per ordine degli dei.

Io non li ascolto mai.

Molto tempo fa io ho aperto questo vaso condannando l'umanità alla dannazione.

Ho liberato i sette peccati dalla loro prigione."

Intanto nel bunker che veniva usato come quartier generale per la Justice League America c'era Steve che con la Vedova Nera stava osservando dei monitor con dentro delle immagini per le nuove reclute.

"Volete reclutate anche il Dottor Light?"chiese il capitano guardando un'immagine del soggetto.

Il Dottor Light era un uomo di colore che indossava un costume bianco e nero con un mantello bianco e aveva un casco bianco con tre punte in cima.

"Ti rendi conto che Arthur Light è uno scienziato e non un soldato?"disse Capitan America.

"Proprio per questo ci serve."disse Natasha.

Pandora stava ancora parlando con Chloe e Diana.

"Gli umani non sono cattivi perche qualcuno ha aperto un vaso magico,Pandora."disse Solargirl "Chiunque ti abbia detto questo …"

"Nessuno mi ha detto niente."disse lei "Io ero li e ho visto.

Certo il male è in ognuno,ma questo vaso lo stimola costantemente."

"Diana,io non posso sostenere una conversazione simile."disse Chloe a Wonder Woman.

"Questo è ciò che è successo."disse Diana.

Pandora continuò il discorso "Ma c'è qualcuno che può annullarne gli effetti.

Qualcuno che può rimettere tutto a posto e quella persona sei tu,Chloe.

Quando sarai pronta tornerò da te ed elimineremo il male dal mondo."

Detto questo Pandora sparì in un lampo di luce rossa.

In quel momento giunse Barman.

"Scommetto che ci spiavi."disse Diana.

"Mi piace tenermi aggiornato su certe cose."disse Bruce "Si,ho sentito tutto.

Comunque, Cyborg ha individuato un soggetto con un mantello in volo verso il Kahdaq.

Si tratta del nuovo super umano di Philadelphia … Shazam.

Ha attraversato il confine,ma non si è accorto di avere alle calcagna l'intero esercito di quel paese."

"Cosa sappiamo su di lui?"disse Chloe.

"Dal tracciato energetico sospettiamo che abbia poteri di origine magica."disse Batman.

Shazam si trovava in un tempio nel deserto e aveva un urna in mano con dentro le ceneri del suo nemico più letale.

"Dunque,forse dovrei dire qualcosa,ma non mi è mai capitato …"Shazam non riuscì a finire la frase che fu colpito dalla mitragliatrice che si trovava su un carro armato.

I proiettili non potevano ferirlo,ma distrussero l'urna facendolo infuriare.

"NO!"urlo il supereroe "Sono venuto fin qui … e voi avete rovinato tutto.

SMETTETELA DI SPARARMI!"

Lui si stava per scagliare contro di loro,ma Wonder Woman lo colpì con un pugno a super velocità,facendolo volare a chilometri di distanza.

Si schianto nella sabbia formando un cratere.

I suoi occhi divennero azzurri e dalle orbite uscirono scariche elettriche "Allora,chi vuole la rissa?"

Wonder Woman gli afferrò il mantello "Nessuno."

Shazam si voltò di scatto e le diede un pugno fortissimo facendola andare in una duna di sabbia.

"Wonder Woman?"disse lui.

Prima che potesse muoversi Chloe gli volò incontro e lo portò via.

Una volta sollevato a molti metri da terra gli diede un pugno facendolo ricadere a terra in un cratere enorme.

Quando si rialzò,oltre a chi lo aveva attaccato,trovò Batman,Aquaman,Zatanna,Cyborg,Supergirl,Superboy(clonato per la seconda volta) e Flash.

Batman indossava il solito costume nero,con mantello nero,il simbolo del pipistrello sul petto e la maschera nera con le orecchie da pipistrello.

Aquaman era il principe di Atlantide e perciò un semidio.

Aveva un'armatura ,a scaglie,gialla con pantaloni verdi e stivali gialli.

La sua arma era un tridente d'oro.

Cyborg era un uomo di colore che aveva solo metà del volto visibile.

Il resto del corpo era un esoscheletro fatto di un metallo chiamato Promezio.

Zatanna era una potente strega con un vestito nero e mantello nero.

Flash aveva un costume rosso e giallo,con una maschera rossa.

Supergirl era la cugina di Superman e aveva il costume uguale a quello del defunto cugino.

Superboy era morto a Metropolis,ma era stato clonato da Lex Luthor e poi sottratto dalla sua custodia prima che si svegliasse.

Il suo aspetto era uguale all'originale.

Aveva i capelli neri,un po' ricci,ed un costume rosso e nero,con una esse rossa sul petto.

"Cosa ci fai in questo paese?"chiese Wonder Woman.

Una voce nuova catturò l'attenzione di tutti "La cosa non vi riguarda."

I presenti videro che era Nick Fury che aveva con se metà dei Vendicatori e altri supereroi tra cui: Star Girl,un'altra lanterna verde,Dottor Light,Cat Woman,Hawkman e Martian Manhunted.

C'erano anche Thor,Iron Man e Capitan America.

Nick Fury aveva un'uniforme nera e una pistola in entrambe le mani.

Thor era la divinità che controllava i fulmini,aveva un'armatura grigia e bianca che lo ricopriva completamente fino al collo,i suoi capelli erano biondi e lunghi,aveva un mantello rosso e la sua arma era il martello vivente che aveva nella mano destra.

Aveva sulla testa un elmo di metallo,con le ali ai lati.

Iron Man di solito indossava un'armatura rossa e gialla che lo copriva completamente,ma ora i colori erano giallo e nero.

Star Girl era una specie di copia di Capitan America.

Aveva il costume azzurro con strisce bianche e rosse nella zona della pancia,una stella bianca sul petto e una maschera blu da cui uscivano fuori i capelli biondi.

Come Steve aveva la prima lettera dell'alfabeto sulla maschera nella zona della fronte,ma non aveva lo scudo.

Aveva invece la stessa lancia che the Other aveva lasciato sulla Terra durante la battaglia a Metropolis.

Cat Woman era la collega ed ex fidanzata di Batman.

Il suo costume era nero la copriva sa capo a piedi.

Aveva sulla testa due orecchie da gatto e delle unghie di metallo appuntite.

Le uniche parti visibili di lei erano la bocca e gli occhi.

Hawkman era un uomo con in dosso un'armatura vivente gialla e verde.

Aveva le ali da angelo e un elmo d'oro sulla testa con le ali ai lati.

La sua arma era una mazza di metallo.

Martian Mahunted era un alieno proveniente da Marte.

Aveva la pelle verde,la testa un po' allungata,un costume viola con mantello dello stesso colore ed un cerchio rosso sul petto.

"Ora vi scorteremo fuori dal paese." disse Nick Fury.

"Noi siamo qui solo per Shazam."disse Wonder Woman.

"Questo paese crede di essere invaso."disse Fury.

"Sono stati i soldati a sparami."disse Shazam "Solargirl mi ha colpito.

Cosa devo fare?"

Batman intervenne "Fury,di ai tuoi superiori che va tutto bene e riporta indietro il tuo gruppo."

"La flotta aerea del Kahdaq sta sorvolando la zona."disse Nick Fury "Questo non è un gioco."

A Star City,in un appartamento un uomo stava unendo delle foto,appese al muro,e collegate da un filo rosso.

L'uomo indossava un cappotto nero,un cappello nero,un completo in giacca e cravatta e non aveva il volto.

I suoi lineamenti erano cancellati.

A New York,per le strade c'era un altro uomo con lo stesso abbigliamento "Credo sia ora che lo Straniero Fantasma entri in azione."

L'uomo senza volto invece osservava il muro "Chi è il responsabile di tutto questo?"

Intanto il Dottor Light stava cercando di impedire uno scontro tra i supereroi "Fermi tutti.

Cerchiamo di non arrivare alle mani."

Il Dottor Light si illuminò improvvisamente.

"Che sta facendo?"disse Capitan America.

Il Dottor Light,per sbaglio lanciò un raggio di luce che colpì Wonder Woman "Mi dispiace!

Solargirl emana troppa energia.

Non riesco a controllarmi!"

Chloe era improvvisamente diventata furiosa.

I suoi occhi divennero rossi di luce.

Solargirl afferrò l'uomo e involontariamente lo colpì con i suoi raggi laser.

Un istante dopo in quella valle si era scatenato l'inferno.

Wonder Woman affrontava Thor, Superboy affrontava Iron Man,Cyborg combatteva Stargirl,Batman si era scagliato su Cat Woman,Aquaman affrontava Hawkman,Supergirl combatteva la seconda lanterna verde insieme a Flash e Martian Mahunted si avvicinava a Solargirl che era rimasta a fissare in corpo dell'uomo che aveva ucciso.

In un luogo oscuro una figura misteriosa,seduta in poltrona,osservava tramite un computer la battaglia.

Era in giacca e cravatta,con un bastone.

Il suo volto era uguale a quello di Laionel Luthor,ma la sua pelle era bianca "Quando capiranno cosa è successo il mondo apparterrà a noi e non più a questi plebei."

Lo scontro continuava con una ferocia inaudita.

"Solargirl ha ucciso quel tizio."disse Shazam.

"Quella non può essere Solargirl."disse Stargirl "Ci deve essere un trucco!"

"Ne sono convinto anch'io."disse Capitan America.

"Non c'è nessun trucco!"disse Fury. "Prima pensate agli altri e poi penseremo a Solargirl."

Gli occhi di Chloe si illuminarono di nuovo "State lontani da me!"

Lo scontro non accennava a cessare.

"Basta!"disse Chloe senza essere ascoltata "Fermatevi!

SMETTETELA IMMEDIATAMENTE!"

Solargirl diede un pugno al terreno frantumandolo e mandando per aria tutti i presenti "RINCHIUDETEMI!"

Dopo essersi rialzati gli altri videro che Chloe era in ginocchio.

Capitan America avrebbe voluto aiutarla,ma non poteva fare nulla "Portiamo via Solargirl."

Tutti furono portati in un bunker dello S.H. .D. e Chloe fu rinchiusa in una stanza sigillata da enormi porte di metallo ed era stata legata ad una sedia con grossi bracciali di metallo che le bloccavano braccia e gambe.

Wonder Woman e Capitan America erano fuori da quella stanza.

"Vogliono rinchiuderla qui per fare dei test."disse Steve.

"Non riesco a crederci."disse Diana.

"Nemmeno io."disse il capitano "Qualunque cosa sia successa,anche se provassimo che la colpa non è sua,lei non se lo perdonerà mai."

Superboy era dentro la stanza e cercava di parlare con Chloe che era in lacrime.

"Chi era l'uomo che ho ucciso?"disse lei.

"Si chiamava Arthur Light era uno scienziato."disse Superboy.

"Aveva famiglia?"disse lei.

"Si,una moglie e tre figlie."disse Superboy.

Chloe continuò a piangere.

"Credo sia stato il vaso."disse Diana entrando.

"Il vaso?"disse Superboy.

"Pandora è apparsa davanti a noi e per poco non gli a messo quell'oggetto infernale in mano."disse Wonder Woman.

"Pandora e il vaso?"disse lui "Lo stesso vaso che,secondo la leggenda,ha scatenato i mali sul mondo."

"Non è una leggenda."replicò lei.

"Dicevano che fosse stato fabbricato dagli dei."disse Superboy.

"No."disse Diana "Il vaso non è esattamente ciò che pensate.

Nessun uomo o dio sa chi lo abbia costruito.

Nessuno sa da dove provenga.

Quella magia è temuta dagli dei.

Si sono serviti di Pandora,per aprirlo perche ne avevano il terrore.

Perciò credo che solo la Lega della Giustizia Oscura può aiutarci."

Wonder Woman volò fino a Los Angeles per trovare questo gruppo formato da:John Constantine,Deadman,il mostro di Frankenstein e Nightmare.

Constantine era uno stregone.

Aveva i capelli neri corti,un lungo cappotto nero con giacca e cravatta.

Deadman era uno zombie con la pelle bianco latte,senza capelli,con un costume rosso che lo copriva fino al collo.

Frankenstein era un mostro con la pelle verde,simile ad Hulk.

Nightmare era una donna fatta d'ombra.

Madame Xanadu era stata rapita legata ad una sedia di legno ed aveva un tovagliolo sugli occhi.

Sentì che qualcuno si avvicinava "C-chi è là?"

L'uomo simile a Laionel Luthor si avvicinò a lei "Temo di non poter rispondere."

Sentry era appena arrivata nel Bunker e stava parlando con Flash "Non può essere stata Chloe.

Non è possibile!"

Batman,Capitan America,Zatanna,Cyborg e Martian Mahunted erano nella stanza in cui era tenuto il corpo del Dottor Light.

In quel momento lo Straniero Fantasma si materializzò davanti a loro "Voi non mi conoscete,ma io si.

Wonder Woman è andata a chiedere aiuto alla Lega della Giustizia Oscura.

Se trovano il vaso di Pandora sarà la morte per tutti."

"Allora non perdiamo tempo."disse Batman

In poco tempo la Lega della Giustizia Oscura si trovò di fronte:Batman,Flash,Zatanna,lo Straniero Fantasma,la nuova lanterna verde,Star Girl,Shazam,Hawkman,Cat Woman,Aquaman e Capitan America.

"Devi interromper la ricerca."disse Batman "Altrimenti ti costringeremo noi."

Constantine tele portò il suo gruppo e Wonder Woman lontano da quel luogo.

L'uomo uguale a Laionel Luthor stava ancora parlando con l'ostaggio "Loro non lo sanno,ma li ho già distrutti."

Sentry era ancora nel Bunker ed in quel momento stava parlando ad Occhio di Falco "Ho incontrato uno strano tipo senza faccia che dice di poterci aiutare a capire cosa succede."

"Allora andiamo."disse Occhio di Falco.

Barton prese un piccolo aereo militare mentre Sentry spiccò il volo.

Occhio di falco indossava un costume viola e nero e la sua arma era un arco.

Lex Luthor si trovava in un Bunker a cinquanta metri sotto Star City.

Aveva una giacca bianca,i pantaloni bianchi,come anche le scarpe e un guanto nero alla mano sinistra.

Era seduto su una poltrona da ufficio,in una grande stanza.

Stava leggendo un giornale dove c'era scritto: "Solargirl accusata di omicidio."

Luthor era circondato da sei avvocati,ma lui era immerso nei suoi pensieri "Dicono che io sia un uomo cattivo.

Come se fosse facile distinguere i buoni dai cattivi.

Suppongono che sia così che le menti semplici si spiegano il mondo.

Usano le espressioni buono e cattivo.

Come i bambini."

"Anche le accuse di frode verranno fatte cadere signor Luthor."disse uno degli avvocati.

Luthor continuava a pensare "Non mi sono mai piaciuti tipi simili."

"Siete tutti licenziati."disse Lex.

Luthor fu lasciato solo quando sentì una voce "Lex Luthor."

Lex si girò e vide Pandora "Io sono Pandora."

"Chiunque tu sia sappi che le entrate a sorpresa non mi spaventano ne mi stupiscono"disse lui "Ho conosciuto sia Sentry che Superman."

"Sono in missione per salvare il mondo dal male che ho scatenato."disse lei "Un male che ha attecchito nei cuori malvagi.

Cuori come il tuo."

Lex si alzò "Voi supertizi vi ascoltate mai quando parlate?"

"Prendi."disse Pandora "Questa era la prigione del male.

Possiamo mettere fine a tutto questo,ma deve essere aperta."

Pandora fu afferrata da Wonder Woman che era con la Dark Justice League.

"Che ci fate qui?"disse Pandora innervosita.

"Metti giù il vaso."disse Diana "Lo prediamo noi."

"Un momento!"disse Lex "Se tu vuoi il vaso lo voglio anch'io!"

Wonder Woman afferrò il vaso prima di Lex Luthor.

L'oggetto si illuminò di una luce rossa e diede una scossa a Diana.

Wonder Woman si voltò verso gli altri e parlò con una voce inumana "Il vaso è mio!

E io appartengo al vaso!"

"TOGLIETELE QUELL'AFFARE DALLE MANI!"urlò Constantine.

In quel momento apparve Shazam che diede un pugno a Diana mandandola contro un muro "Questo vaso ha già causato abbastanza problemi."

Shazam prese il vaso e fu colpito anche lui dalla scarica elettrica rossa

"Il vaso è mio."disse lui.

L'eroe posseduto alzò le braccia verso l'alto mettendo il vaso in bella vista e poi pronunciò la parola magica che gli dava i poteri "SHAZAM!"

Il suo costume da rosso divenne nero.

Tutti i presenti nella stanza gli saltarono addosso togliendogli il vaso dalle mani,ma ogni persona che lo toccava impazziva e doveva essere fermata.

Quindi in quella stanza si scatenò l'inferno.

Ben dieci minuti in cui tutti combattevano tutti e contro tutti.

Constantine afferrò il vaso e fu l'unico a non essere infettato.

Zatanna tele portò sia lei che John presso le rovine di un tempio greco.

"Avverto una presenza magica ma non vedo nessuno."disse Zatanna.

Constantine allungò il braccio verso il terreno ed aprì un varco per un bunker sottostante.

I due trovarono la medium.

"Madame Xanadu!"disse Zatanna.

I due la slegarono quando arrivò Batman con tutto il suo gruppo "Fermi dove siete!"

Zatanna cerco di impedire che succedesse un'altra tragedia "Fermi!

Credo che Xanadu cerchi di dire qualcosa …"

"Il vaso non è una prigione,ma un portale!"disse Xanadu.

L'uomo simile a Laionel Luthor era nascosto nell'ombra e i suoi pensieri erano di soddisfazione "Ha ragione.

Il vaso è un portale … e ora è tempo di aprirlo.

L'uomo cominciò a ricordare ciò che era successo "Cominciò tutto poco tempo fa.

Il pianeta fu attaccato da un conquistatore di mondi di nome Darkseid.

La Justice League e gli Avengers unirono le forze per impedirgli di sottomettere la Terra.

Quello stesso giorno,quando le barriere tra universi si facevano sempre più deboli,finalmente riuscii a scappare da ciò che restava del mio mondo,ma il mio padrone non ci riuscì e cos' iniziò la mia missione per salvarlo.

Il primo anno faticai a comprendere la cultura di questo luogo bizzarro.

Anche le idee più basilari sembravano contorte e capovolte.

La Justice League continuava la sua missione ed affrontava minacce che attaccavano apertamente,mentre io restavo nell'ombra e cominciai a creare la Società Segreta dei Super Criminali ben nota agli eroi.

Li dovevo preparare per l'arrivo del mio padrone.

Io sono un estraneo in questo mondo.

Un Outsider.

E servo bene il mio padrone."

Una volta che il sole era tramontato Sentry arrivò presso il tempio con Occhio di Falco.

"Il segnale di Batman conduce qui."disse Barton.

"Che posto è questo?"chiese Carrie.

"Le rovine del tempio di Efesto."disse Barton "Deve esserci anche la Società Segreta o almeno il capo."

L'Outsider era nascosto dietro una colonna e continuava a pensare "Il mio mondo è perduto per sempre.

Ma possiamo impossessarci di questo."

In quel momento arrivarono tutti e supereroi coinvolti nello scontro nel deserto e anche Pandora.

Si riunirono tutti all'interno del tempio.

"C'è qualcosa."disse Xanadu "Una cosa o una persona che non appartiene a questo mondo."

Constantine stava esaminando il vaso quando i tre occhi dell'oggetto si illuminarono di rosso.

In quel preciso momento tutti gli eroi cominciarono a combattersi tra loro.

Thor colpì il suolo con un pugno mandando in frantumi il pavimento.

Batman legò tre cinghie intorno al vaso e cercò di portarlo via,ma la nuova lanterna verde materializzò delle catene di energia dal suo anello e legò Batman sollevandolo a mezz'aria.

"Non mi fai paura Batman."disse la lanterna "Io sono una lanterna verde."

La lanterna sentì una voce da dietro le spalle "Lanterna."

Non fece in tempo a girarsi che Carrie gli gettò addosso una colonna "Forse dovresti preoccuparti di me."

Frankenstein aveva afferrato Shazam che però evocò un fulmine.

Sentry diede un pugno a terra mandando in frantumi un'intera ala della costruzione e poi prese il vaso.

Fu colpita da una scarica potentissima che illuminò l'intero tempio e mandò in aria tutti.

Batman fu mandato contro una colonna e Carrie cadde a terra priva di sensi.

Quando gli altri si rialzarono videro una donna con lunghi capelli biondi con un mantello giallo.

Non poterono vederla in faccia perché Carrie era caduta in un angolo e gli altri erano dietro.

Diana si avvicinò alla sconosciuta che si voltò facendole fare un passo indietro per la paura.

La donna era la Carrie di Terra-3.

Il suo costume era uguale a quello dell'altra,ma i colori erano invertiti.

La sua pelle era piena di macchie e venature blu talmente lucide da farle sembrare bagnate.

La parte destra del suo volto era completamente blu fatta eccezione per una striscia di pelle accanto alla bocca che si estendeva fino all'inizio della guancia.

L'altra parte del volto aveva alcune venature blu verticali e dritte sulla fronte e sulla guancia.

Batman vide che il vaso era spento "Nessuno lo tocchi!

Nessuno!"

"E tu chi saresti."chiese Wonder Woman con un tono di voce preoccupata.

Anche Flash si accorse della nuova arrivata "Che sta succedendo?"

Sentry di Terra-3 piegò la testa verso destra ed aprì leggermente la bocca in risposta alla richiesta di Diana.

Gli altri la fissarono con paura non sapendo cosa fare.

L'armatura di cyborg cominciò a parlare da sola "Non ho più bisogno di questa carne.

Ora dovrò sbarazzarmene."

Dalla schiena metallica partirono quattro tentacoli che si attorcigliarono intorno a quattro colonne.

L'armatura si separò da corpo di Cyborg e la sua testa divenne uguale a quella di uno scheletro.

Sentry di Terra-3 volò via.

La macchina prese vita "Grid online."

L'Outsider prese il vaso che lanciò delle scariche elettriche colpendo tutti "Non avete mai capito.

Questo oggetto magico non è del vostro mondo,ma del mio.

Venne smarrito su questa terra e lasciato qui molto tempo fa.

Per tutti questi anni hai cercato qualcuno che può aprirlo Pandora,ma solo io posso.

Il vaso può aprire un portale su un altro universo.

Il nostro universo.

La culla del male."

Il vaso apri un portale da cui uscì un uomo simile ad Aquaman.

Si chiamava il Re del Mare:aveva lunghi capelli biondi,una cicatrice sull'occhio sinistro,una barba e dei baffi,un'armatura a scaglie viola e d'argento con dei pantaloni neri e stivali neri.

Nella mano destra aveva un tridente d'oro,mentre l'altra mano era stata sostituita da una placca d'oro con due punte.

Appena uscito dal portale cadde a terra a faccia in avanti.

Dal portale,rimasto aperto,uscì un uomo uguale a Superman che con un piede girò il compagno caduto "Il Re del Mare non ce l'ha fatta,ma … noi siamo sopravvissuti."

Dal portale uscirono altri cinque individui.

L'uomo simile a Superman aveva un costume di gomma di un blu più scuro di quello di Clark.

Il suo mantello era lungo e largo.

Aveva una cintura rossa con al centro la lettera "U"in un quadrato giallo,stesso simbolo che aveva sul petto.

Il costume finiva ai polsi che avevano due fasce rosse.

Anche gli stivali erano rossi.

Il mantello di Superman era attaccato sulle spalle mentre il suo era attaccato vicino al collo.

I suoi occhi brillavano di una luce rossa.

Il suo volto era uguale a quello della sua controparte di Terra-1 con gli stessi capelli neri corti,divisi da una riga sulla parte sinistra della testa.

Il suo nome era Ultraman.

Alla sua sinistra c'era una donna con un costume nero ed una "S"sul petto.

Il suo costume le lasciava il collo e le spalle scoperte.

Aveva i capelli neri e lunghi.

In mano stringeva una frusta gialla simile al filo spinato.

Il nome della donna era Superwoman.

Alla destra di Ultraman c'erano:Anti-Flash,Atomica,Power Ring,Owlman e Deathstorm.

Anti-Flash aveva il costume uguale a quello di Flash,ma con i colori invertiti.

Per la maggior parte era giallo con alcuni lineamenti rossi.

Atomica era una donna con un costume rosso e azzurro.

Aveva capelli neri,lunghi e la pelle molto abbronzata.

Era già arrivata sulla terra,ma poi era tornata indietro.

Power Ring era una specie di lanterna verde,ma il suo costume era verde scuro.

Al centro del petto invece di una lanterna aveva un quadrifoglio.

L'anello che aveva sul medio della mano destra aveva causato una reazione al suo corpo,infatti dalla sua mano partivano grosse venature verdastre che arrivavano fino al collo.

Owlman era simile a Batman.

Il suo costume era blu scuro con una maschera simile alla testa di un gufo.

L'unica parte visibile era la sua bocca.

Il suo mantello era simile alle ali di un gufo.

Deathstorm era in più orrendo del gruppo.

Il suo costume era rosso e nero con un sole nero sulla parte sinistra del petto.

La sua faccia era ridotta ad un teschio nero che bruciava costantemente di uno strano fuoco viola.

L'Outsider si avvicinò a Owlman e si inginocchiò "Benvenuto nella sua nuova dimora,padron Thomas."

"Ci hai messo parecchio."disse Owlman.

Power Ring era spaventato "M-ma è sicuro qui?

N-non mi sembra sicuro!"

Detto questo uso il suo anello per travolgere i supereroi con in onda di energia verde "Anzi,s-sembra pericoloso!"

"Calmati,Power Ring"disse Deathstorm "Questo è un mondo affascinate.

Non c'è nulla di pericoloso per noi."

"Lui e un virus che ho creato io."disse l'Outsider indicando Grid.

"Ben fatto."disse Owlman.

Grid si avvicinò "Vi auguro buona giornata."

Superwoman aveva appena tirato fuori dal portale un uomo incappucciato e legato "Sta tranquillo Power Ring.

L'unico pericolo di cui dobbiamo preoccuparci è il nostro prigioniero.

Avremo dovuto lasciarlo sul nostro mondo."

I nuovi arrivati guardarono i supereroi.

"Sconvolgente,vero?"disse Superwoman.

"Si."disse Ultraman "Assomigliano a noi e ai nostri alleati perduti"

"Cosa si fa?"chiese Power Ring.

"Beh,non ci resta che fare una cosa ..." disse Ultraman "Pensavo di aprire un dialogo con loro,ma ora che ci penso,se le informazioni che ci ha dato il nostro inviato sono giuste,non credo che si uniranno a noi.

Quindi diamo inizio al nostro piano.

QUESTO MONDO ORA APPARTIENE AL SINDACATO DEL CRIMINE!"

Urlato questo l'intero gruppo si scagliò contro i supereroi che erano già esausti.


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITOL O 16

FOREVER EVIL

Lex Luthor era su un elicottero con un altro uomo d'affari,ma la sua testa era altrove "Una volta ho salvato un gatto su un albero.

Era la gattina di mia sorella che era salita su una vecchia quercia.

Quando andai a prenderla mi graffiò.

Non aveva capito che ero li per salvarla.

La gettai nel fiume."

Lex Luthor tornò al presente "Qual è la storia del mio successo?

Può vederla dispiegarsi attraverso le strade Star City che ora stiamo sorvolando,considerato tutti gli edifici che ho acquisito o costruito dopo la devastazione di Metropolis.

Le mie azioni in quel periodo subirono un crollo."

"Ma ora pare abbia ripreso a volare alto,no?"disse l'altro.

"A lei piace volare?"chiese Lex.

"No,è la prima volta che uso l'elicottero."rispose l'uomo d'affari "Possono capitare incidenti."

In quel momento ci fu un'enorme onda elettromagnetica che spense la città ed anche il motore dell'elicottero.

"TIRATE SU QUESTO ELICOTTERO,IDIOTI!"urlo Luthor.

Il veicolo si schiantò in un palazzo di proprietà di Lex.

Luthor si risvegliò fuori dal mezzo,steso sul pavimento del suo ufficio.

Improvvisamente tutti i monitor della città si accesero e comparve la scritta:"Questo mondo è nostro."

Grid si trovava in un bunker all'interno di una sala con monitor ovunque e molte tastiere "Star City è al buio.

La prossima ad andare offline sarà Gotham.

Entro un ora avremo sotto controllo tutti i centri energetici e delle comunicazioni al livello nazionale.

Vi auguriamo buona giornata."

Nightwing stava pattugliando presso il carcere di Gotham quando vide Superwoman distruggere l'ingresso a mani nude.

Si avvicinò e vide Owlman in lontananza.

"Batman?"disse lei.

"No."rispose lui e le diede due pugni al volto.

Superwoman mise la sua frusta intorno alla sua gola e diede una strattonata facendola finire a terra.

Luthor si era ripreso e guardava la città al buio quando vide una parte di un palazzo esplodere e dall'esplosione usci un uomo che volava.

"Super …"disse Lex che fu mandato a terra poiché l'uomo volò nell'edificio.

L'uomo era Ultraman ed era sceso al piano di sotto facendo un buco nel pavimento.

Si avvicinò a grandi porte di metallo e le fece a pezzi a mani nude.

Entrando trovò una parete cosparsa di cassetti.

Diede un pugno ad uno di questi ed estrasse un pezzo di Kryptonite:roccia del pianeta di Superman letale per ogni Kryptoniano sopravvissuto.

Ultraman tuttavia non aveva alcun problema a toccarla.

A Central City c'era un penitenziario di massima sicurezza per supercriminali.

L'edificio aveva intorno una recinzione elettrificata,che fu distrutta da Anti-Flash che corse dentro la prigione ridendo e sfondando un muro correndo.

Una volta dentro eliminò tutte le guardie,d'altronde vista la velocità a cui si muoveva bastava un colpo solo per ucciderli.

Power Ring e Deathstorm fecero esplodere il tetto della prigione di Belle Reve che si trovava in Louisiana.

"Pianta di esitare."disse Deathstorm "Abbiamo decine di prigioni da scoperchiare."

"Voglio solo finire in fretta e tornare indietro."disse Power Ring.

"Non c'è nulla di cui avere paura,ragazzo."rispose l'altro.

Lex Luthor osservava Ultraman,dal buco che aveva fatto sul pavimento,mentre sbriciolava un pezzo di Kryptonite.

Uso la sua vista laser sulla polvere e la fece evaporale.

Aspirò il vapore con il naso "Sono di nuovo in forze."

Ultraman spiccò il volo "Grid,localizza gli altri frammenti di Kryptonite e non dirlo ad altri.

Il sindacato si era riunito presso la scogliera di Rhode Island.

Erano le undici di sera e la spiaggia era affollata da supercriminali.

Il Sindacato si era messo su degli scogli in modo da poter essere visibili a tutti.

"La justice League è morta,i Vendicatori non ci sono più."disse Ultraman "Questi sono Owlman,Superwoman,Power Ring,Deathstorm,Anti-Flash e Atomica.

C'era un altro membro che si chiamava il Re del Mare,ma e lo abbiamo perso.

Noi siamo il Sindacato del Crimine e proveniamo da un altro mondo.

Un mondo che governavamo,ma che poi ci si è rivoltato contro.

Così l'abbiamo distrutto.

Successivamente ne abbiamo cercato un altro e abbiamo scelto questo.

Abbiamo ucciso la Justice League.

Questo mondo ora è nostro.

Se promettete di unirvi a noi potrà essere anche vostro.

Coloro che ci metteranno in discussione ne pagheranno le conseguenze."

Superwoman prese Nightwing per i capelli e la fece salire.

"Ci siamo presi cura anche di questa."disse lei.

"Credevo che Owlman volesse proteggerla."disse Power Ring.

"Quella è solo una copia e in più è debole."disse Deathstorm.

"Lei ha molti amici e molti luoghi che chiama casa."disse Superwoman "Daremo la caccia a tutti i suoi amici e tutti i loro cari fino al ventesimo grado di parentela.

Voi invece siete il nostro esercito.

Questo mondo combatte la più basilare delle leggi:la selezione naturale.

Hanno permesso ai deboli di sopravvivere,ma la guerra non è finita.

Unitevi a noi e faremo nostro il mondo.

Aeternus malum (malvagio in eterno)."

La mattina seguente,all'alba il Sindacato era ancora lì,mentre gli altri erano andati via.

"Ci siamo,ora dobbiamo preparaci per …"Ultraman non finì la frase perché emise un gemito di dolore.

"Tutto bene?"chiese Superwoman.

"Il sole."disse lui "Mi ero dimenticato di quanto bruciasse."

Ultraman volò via.

Lex Luthor era ancora su quel palazzo e pensava "Buffo,negli anni ho ripensato a quel gatto.

Dovevo buttarmi per salvarlo.

Quello stupido gatto.

Intrappolato sull'albero."

Ultraman spinse la Luna davanti al Sole.

"Dove diavolo sono tutti i supereroi?"disse Lex.

Luthor scese nei sotterranei del palazzo.

Si faceva strada nei cunicoli con la torcia in mano e pensava "Qui sotto abbiamo sempre avuto problemi di ratti,ma loro non sono molto svegli.

Nessuno ha mai inventato un modello migliore di trappola per topi perché non ce né bisogno.

Questo pensa il Sindacato ora.

Pensano di aver preso i ratti.

Il mondo preferisce non opporsi a loro.

Dovrò farlo io."

Luthor udì una voce "Signor Luthor?"

"Chi è là?"

"Sono Otis,signore."

Superboy aveva la faccia piena di sangue e stava correndo verso la Stark Tower.

Nei sotterranei aveva trovato una macchina in grado di creare portali per altri universi.

La macchina veniva attivata da un supercomputer che parlava "Salve signore."

"J.a.r.v.i.s.,devi aprire un portale su Terra-2."disse Superboy.

La macchina aprì il portale e Superboy entrò subito "Lascialo aperto."

A Gotham City intanto Joker e gli altri supercriminali stavano mettendo a ferro e fuoco le strade che erano piene di macchine rovesciate o incendiate.

Lo stesso era a Central City e Washinton D.C.

Grid controllava tutto tramite i monitor "Il brusco spostamento gravitazionale causato dalla Luna ha provocato terremoti,alzato le maree e attivato vulcani.

Il blackout elettrico ha fatto saltare le comunicazioni e l'esercito sta intervenendo alla cieca nel tentativo di fermare gli attacchi della nostra società."

Con lui c'era l'intero Sindacato.

Ultraman e Superwoman erano in un angolo,Owlman era seduto ad un tavolo rotondo insieme a Deathstorm,Powe Ring,Anti-Flash e Atomica.

Owlman stava cercando di dire agli altri come dovevano regolarsi "Dobbiamo preservare l'esercito e le forze dell'ordine per sostituire i loro capi e metterci i nostri uomini."

"Cosa dici?"disse Anti-Flash "Dobbiamo eliminarli tutti.

Questo è il metodo migliore ed il più divertente."

"Se vogliamo governare questo mondo,ci servono infrastrutture con cui collaborare."disse Owlman "Così funzionava nella mia Gotham."

"Ti do una notizia flash."disse Anti-Flash. "Questa non è la tua Gotham.

Questa è una terra nuova di zecca che è già sotto il nostro controllo.

Io dico di uscire e andare a divertirci."

"Non c'è tempo per divertirsi."disse Ultraman "Jonny,dobbiamo prepararci per …"

Anti- Flash e Atomica erano già spariti a super velocità.

"Lasciamo che si sfoghino."disse Superwoman.

"C-Comincia a fare male di nuovo Deathstorm."disse Power Ring "L'anello m-mi s-sta facendo qualcosa."

L'anello cominciò a parlare "Livello di potere sceso al settantotto percento."

"Può toglierlo?"disse Power Ring.

Deathstorm osservò il braccio in cui era l'anello.

Dal dito medio partivano enormi vene verdi che arrivavano fino al collo.

"Aspetta un'altra settimana."disse Deathstorm.

Grid stava controllando i monitor "Da quando mi sono sbarazzato dell'umano sono sicuro che proverò la sensazione che chiamate soddisfazione."

"Io non l'ho mai provata."disse Ultraman "Hai rintracciato quei due?"

"Si,visti i loro gesti casuali di violenza e distruzione molto probabilmente li rintraccerò quasi subito."disse Grid.

Ultraman andò nella stanza accanto dove c'era il prigioniero incappucciato e legato ad una sedia.

"Ancora è sedato."disse l'Outsider "Cioè è stato tranquillo per tutto il tempo."

"Dovremo ucciderlo finché ne abbiamo possibilità."disse Owlman.

"Potrebbe servirci."disse Ultraman.

"Per cosa?"disse Owlman "Per dividere la squadra?"

"Contro quella cosa che ha invaso il nostro mondo."disse Ultraman "Ha fatto delle cosa che non avevamo mai visto."

Owlman continuò a contraddire "Ma quest'uomo dovrebbe comunque morire per ciò che ha fatto!

Uccidiamolo adesso."

"Sono d'accordo."disse Superwoman.

"Non toccatelo!"disse Ultraman "Chi gli fa del male ne risponderà direttamente a me."

"Allora terrai in vita anche Nightwing."disse Owlman.

"D'accordo."disse Ultraman "E tu Superwoman.

Non contraddirmi mai più di fronte a lui."

"Ultraman."disse Grid "Abbiamo un problema.

Un gruppo si rifiuta di unirsi alla società."

"Di'a Deathstorm e Power Ring di occuparsene."disse Ultraman.

"Power Ring potrebbe rifiutarsi."replicò Grid.

"Digli di andare altrimenti gli strappo la lingua."disse Ultraman prima di volare via.

Superwoman era da sola con Owlman nei corridoi "Lui potrebbe sentire il battito e se usa la sua vista a raggi x scoprirà che il bambino e tuo e non il suo."

"Per quando succederà,Ultraman sarà vulnerabile."disse lui

Lex Luthor e Otis erano entrati in una stanza dove c'era una cella criogenica verticale alta due metri con su scritto :B-0.

"Ci vogliono ancora cinque anni."disse Lex. "Beh,comunque non posso aspettare."

Lex premette alcuni pulsanti di una tastiera e la cella si aprì.

Nella cella c'era un clone di Superman,ma aveva la pelle grigia.

Indossava solo i pantaloni blu.

"Mio Dio!"disse Otis.

"Stai calmo."disse Lex che poi si rivolse alla creatura che era appena uscita dalla cella "Creatura,mi capisci?

Io sono Lex Luthor.

Sono il tuo creatore,programmatore e tu ubbidirai ai miei comandi."

L'essere rispose con un leggero ringhio.

"Lo prendo per una risposta affermativa"disse Lex.

I due entrarono in un'altra stanza lasciando Otis indietro.

Nella stanza c'era un'armatura verde e viola,simile a quella di Iron Man,ma senza casco.

"Ho acquistato trentotto compagnie per costruirla."dissse Lex "Ne servivano altre due per completare l'arsenale,ma dovrò arrangiarmi così."

Delle macchine,simili a bracci meccanici che uscivano dalle pareti,montarono l'armatura su Luthor,mentre il clone si metteva un costume simile a quello di Superman,ma il colore era viola e la "S"rovesciata.

"In realtà quel simbolo è a rovescio,creatura."disse Lex "Ma ora non ho tempo per questo.

Il mondo è sotto attacco,la maggior parte dei supereroi è scomparsa e Solargirl è sparita.

Questo è un lavoro per Lex Luthor.

Nella torre di Iron Man,Superboy era appena uscito dal portale che dava su Terra-2.

In quel momento arrivarono Batman e Catwoman.

Catwoman aveva il costuma strappato sia sulle braccia che sulle gambe mentre Batman aveva il mantello pieno di buchi e un quarto della maschera mancante.

Bruce portava il corpo di Cyborg che era senza armatura e lo poggio su un tavolo.

"Cosa stavi facendo?"disse Catwoman a Superboy.

"Ho chiesto aiuto ai supereroi di Terra-2."disse lui.

"Se non l'hai notato siamo stati appena randellati da esseri provenienti da un mondo parallelo"disse lei "Portarne altri da un altro mondo ancora non mi sembra salutare."

"Ha fatto bene."disse Batman "Terra-2 è una versione migliorata di questo mondo.

Su questo i mutanti sono ancora temuti,mentre nel loro si sino integrati e i nostri eroi sono i loro migliori guerrieri.

Se c'è qualcuno che ci può aiutare sono loro."

"Batman,se tu sei vivo dov'è il resto della Justice League e gli altri?"disse Superboy.

"Credo che … "disse Batman "Non … non ce l'hanno fatta."

FLASHBACK

Nell'universo del Sindacato del Crimine c'era un altro krypton all'incirca venticinque anni fa.

Questo Krypton aveva un sole azzurro invece che rosso.

Quel pianeta aveva una flotta di astronavi intorno per proteggersi,eppure in quell'istante erano ridotte a rottami semidistrutti.

In pianeta era sconquassato da terremoti e da eruzioni vulcaniche verdi.

La popolazione era in preda al panico.

Il padre di Superman di Terra-1 si chiamava Jor-El,qui invece si chiamava Jor-Il.

Lui e Lara stavano portando il loro figlio verso la navicella che lo avrebbe portato sulla Terra.

"Nostro figlio sarà l'unica chance di vendicarci contro l'essere che sta distruggendo Krypton."disse Jor-Il"Sarà meglio che non mi deluda.

La casata degli Il è la casata della forza."

"Si,Jor-Il."disse Lara "Con la forza che avrà potrà governare sugli umani."

Il razzo partì e lasciò il pianeta.

"La colpa è tua Jor-Il."disse lei.

"Zitta e crepa,Lara."disse lui.

In quell'istante il pianeta esplose.

Su Terra uno,Jor El aveva messo nella capsula una registrazione che incitava suo figlio ad usare il suo potere per aiutare gli altri,mentre qui lo invitava a governare sugli uomini "Kal Il.

Qualsiasi tipo di debolezza dovrà essere estirpata e distrutta.

Patetica creatura.

Debolezza esterna ed interna.

Il tuo stato mi dà la nausea.

Esiste solo la forza.

La forza dei tuoi poteri proviene dai resti del nostro mondo.

Il consumo di Kryptonite di darà energia.

Conservala gelosamente.

Non ho fiducia in te.

Evita la luce solare altrimenti l'energia del sole giallo ti farà male.

Sei già una delusione.

Le donne umane non sono fatte per te,ma tu non ascolterai.

La Terra è la tua nuova casa."

L'astronave atterro a Smalville,in piena notte,spaccando in due la casa dei suoi genitori adottivi e lasciando una scia nel terreno.

I due uscirono e andarono a vedere.

Kal Il uscì dalla navetta e prese un frammento di Kryptonite.

Dopo averlo mangiato i suoi occhi divennero rossi ed usò i suoi raggi laser per disintegrare la mano di Jonatham.

Martha lo soccorse ed il bambino uscì dal cratere "Voi due.

D'ora in poi sarete i miei genitori."

Disse questo mentre gli occhi gli brillarono di luce rossa.

VOCE NARRANTE DI ULTRAMAN

"Quello fu il mio primo ricordo.

Anche se i Kent non sarebbero vissuti a lungo.

Quando avevo sette anni cercarono di fuggire,ma ormai non avevo più bisogno di loro.

Li seppellii nel campo.

Era più di quanto meritassero.

Poi bruciai tutto e andai via."

Cresciuto Ultraman fece irruzione nella Casa Bianca ed uccise,con i raggi laser,il presidente Lee Oswald che in quel momento era seduto dietro una scrivania in uno studio ovale pieno di scheletri ancora fumanti.

VOCE NARRANTE DI ULTRAMAN

"Poi ci furono quelli che per anni cercarono di fermarmi .

Poi ci furono quelli di cui mi servii.

Poi quelli che cercarono di usare me.

Ci facevamo chiamare il Sindacato del Crimine e tentavamo di governare su tutto il nostro mondo."

Poiché ciò che era rimasto del governo americano aveva cessato di tentare di fermare il Sindacato Chloe Kent (vissuta con il fratello di Jonatham) divenuta Dark Solargirl,mise insieme i Vendicatori e,insieme alla grottesca versione di Sentry,cercò di distruggere il Sindacato.

VOCE NARRANTE DI UTRAMAN

"Poi arrivò lui.

E come successo per Krypton,anche il nostro mondo fu distrutto.

Ma i più forti sopravvissero.

Ecco perché questo mondo mi interessa.

Anche se la geografia è opposta rispetto alla nostra,tutto appare simile.

La vita segue le sue leggi.

Ma non negli uomini.

Loro proteggono i malati.

Coccolano i deboli.

Non sto parlando di mondo buono o di uno cattivo.

Qui si parla di forza e debolezza.

Noi abbiamo sradicato questa cosa,loro no.

Per questo abbiamo distrutto tutte le Justice League facilmente.

Se questo mondo vuole sopravvivere dovrà essere forte ed io devo essere il più forte di tutti."

Power Ring e Deathstorm stavano volando su Central City.

Anti-Flash correva lungo una strada in mezzo ad un bosco.

Ultraman volava su Metropolis.

La città era ancora distrutta,almeno quasi tutta .

La zona dove si trovava il Daily Planet era l'unica rimasta intatta.

Questo palazzo era la sede principale per giornalisti e fotografi.

Era un grattacielo con in cima una statua a forma di sfera.

All'interno le persone erano entrate nel panico,le luci erano saltate e i televisori erano l'unica cosa che permetteva di poter vedere.

Amanda Lane,sorella di Lois Lane e seconda cugina di Chloe stava finendo di scrivere un articolo.

VOCE NARRANTE DI ULTRAMAN

"Voglio vedere fino a che punto questo mondo è diverso dal nostro.

A cominciare da lei."

Ultraman sfondò il muro e cominciò a fissare la giornalista con aria inferocita e gli occhi che brillavano di luce rossa "Ciao Amanda."

"Superman?"disse il direttore del giornale.

"Quello non è Superman."disse Amanda.

Ultraman si avvicinò a lei "Che lavoro fai qui?"

"Come?"disse lei.

"Che lavoro fai,Amanda?"disse lui.

"Sono una giornalista."disse Amanda "A volte faccio anche la fotografa."

Ultraman la afferrò con entrambe le braccia e la sollevò da terra "Si,ma che tipi di foto?

Ti fai fotografare per ottenere favori?"

"Cosa?"disse lei "Assolutamente no!

Faccio le foto per il giornale."

"Capisco."rispose lui rimettendola a terra "Dov'è finita la ragazza che contrattaccava?

La tua cara sorellina che ,nel mio mondo,a quasi spellato vivo un poveraccio che aveva dato un'occhiata alla sua collezione privata?"

Ultraman le mise una mano sulla faccia e la scaraventò contro un muro.

"Non andartene."disse Ultraman prendendola per una gamba e sollevandola da terra.

"Qualunque cosa vuoi da me lascia andare tutti gli altri."disse lei.

"Ti potrei sbriciolare la gamba e ti preoccupi per gli altri?"disse Ultraman "Sono deluso."

La scaraventò verso una fotocopiatrice.

"In questi casi voi chiamate i vostri eroi,ma oggi non verrà nessuno."disse Ultraman.

In quel momento Shazam volò nel palazzo e afferrò Ultraman,lo trascinò fuori dall'edificio ed entrambi trapassarono un palazzo.

"Questo mondo è nostro!"disse Shazam "L'ho visto scritto ovunque.

Le vostre intenzioni sono chiare."

Shazam volò verso il basso ed entrambi si schiantarono in un deposito di container.

L'eroe evocò un fulmine che fece un grosso cratere,poi prese Ultraman alla gola e lo mando contro un container,tenendolo bloccato con la mano."

Gli occhi di Kal-Il brillarono di luce rossa e poi colpì l'avversario con il dorso del braccio.

Batman stava parlando con Superboy "Era un suono artificiale.

Come una voce che usciva da un citofono.

La parte umana di Cyborg si era divisa da quella robotica.

Poi si è aperto un portale e sono arrivati quei tizi.

Non sapevamo chi erano,ma era chiaro che avevano pianificato un'invasione da tempo.

Sembravano una versione cupa di noi.

Intendo cupa anche per i miei parametri.

La maggior parte dei nostri erano stremati o svenuti.

La versione alternativa di Sentry era venuta su questo mondo tempo fa e si era nascosta nel corpo della nostra Carrie.

Uscendo l'aveva prosciugata.

Noi siamo riusciti ad andare via,ma gli altri sono stati letteralmente travolti."

"Io ero semi svenuto quando è successo."disse Superboy "Comunque i rinforzi saranno qui fra poco.

Il Superman di Terra-2 mi ha detto che manderanno qui White Solargirl."

Lex Luthor era in mezzo alla città insieme al clone di Superman che raccolse un girasole selvatico e lo porse a Luthor.

Oltre a loro non c'era nessuno,le strade erano piene di macerie e macchine rovesciate.

"Non c'è tempo per raccogliere fiori."disse Lex "Stavolta parlerò lentamente:il Sindacato del Crimine ha preso il controllo di migliaia di satelliti intorno al globo però ne esistono alcuni al di la della loro portata.

Ci sono ventisei satelliti della Lexcorp nascosti nella fascia di asteroidi tra Marte e Giove pieni di dati a cui nessuno deve accedere.

Tra poco uno di loro sarà perfettamente visibile dalla Terra e ci serve una parabola tipo quella laggiù per mandare un segnale."

L'essere porse di nuovo il fiore.

"Va bene."disse Lex "Grazie.

La mente più geniale del mondo bloccata dal ritardato più forte del mondo."

Il clone sollevò la parabola e la porto verso Lex.

Lui collego alcuni fili dell'armatura alla parabola e ottenne un ologramma del pianeta.

"Ora troviamo la posizione del Leder del sindacato."disse Lex.

Ultraman aveva afferrato Shazam e lo stava trascinando verso il mare.

Kal-Il gli diede un pugno e gli fece trapassare una nave e poi lo afferrò ancora.

"Ho promesso di combattere chiunque minacci i deboli e lo farò!"disse Shazam dando un pugno al mento dell'avversario.

"Forse,ma io sono ancora qui."disse Ultraman.

"SHAZAM!"urlò lui evocando un fulmine che colpì il nemico.

Ultraman rise "Stai cercando di ferirmi?!

A parole?

PRESTO NON SARAI PIU CAPACE DI PARLARE!"

Detto questo mise la mano destra sul volto di Shazam e gli ruppe la mascella.

L'eroe cadde in acqua.

"Shazam?"disse Ultraman "Ma per favore."

Kal-Il volo in orbita e poi torno verso terra.

Lex e il clone erano in un porto "Il suo tracciato di volo e interessante.

Evita appositamente di volare al di fuori della zona d'ombra.

Si mantiene lontano dal Sole."

Central City era in parte a pezzi e in fiamme.

Cinque supercriminali comandati da Sub-Zero erano davanti Deathstorm e Power Ring.

"Gli ordini erano chiari."disse Deathstorm "Voi dovevate fare a pezzi il resto della città come monito per quelli che contestano la nostra autorità.

Perché avete fallito in un compito così facile?"

Sub-Zero era un uomo di mezza età con un costume blu ed un cappuccio bianco come gli stivali.

"Perché?"disse Sub-Zero "Perché ci sono delle scuole e degli ospedali che non sono stati evacuati."

"Come pensavo."disse Deathstorm.

"EHI!"disse Power Ring "Guai a te se ti muovi bello.

Metti le mani in alto!

Lo vedi come mi guardano Deathstorm?

Hanno intenzione di ammazzarci!

MA LI AMMAZZO PRIMA IO."

Power Ring emanò un raggio sui cinque mandandoli a terra,ma la sua mano fu congelata da Sub-Zero.

"Il freddo …"disse Power Ring "Ha calmato l'anello.

Non fa più così male."

Il ghiaccio andò in frantumi e l'anello parlò al suo proprietario "Livello potere quindici percento,idiota."

Uno di loro riuscì a tele-portare tutti in un altro luogo.

Il clone di Superman apri la bocca e sputò un raggio di fuoco sull'acqua.

"Avevo detto di agitare l'acqua non di farla bollire."disse Lex.

Dall'acqua uscì un supercriminale chiamato Manta Nera.

Aveva in casco di metallo con due visiere rosse ed una muta che lo ricopriva interamente.

Portava con se Shazam ,che era privo di sensi.

"Ultraman,credeva fosse morto."disse Manta.

"E tu che intenzioni hai?"disse Lex.

"Il Sindacato ha ucciso Aquaman."disse Manta "Mi hanno tolto l'unica cosa che volevo.

Farò lo stesso per loro."

UNIVERSO-3

Trenta anni prima su Terra-3,Ghotam City,Bruce Wayne,suo fratello e i genitori erano usciti dal cinema.

"Voglio la pizza."disse Bruce.

"Hai mangiato nel cinema,Bruce."disse suo padre.

"Ma io voglio la pizza!"insistette il ragazzino.

"Compra loro ciò che vogliono,su."disse la madre.

In quel momento il due figli si voltarono e il più grande aveva una pistola puntata contro i genitori "Alzate le mani."

"Che significa Junior?"disse la madre infuriata "Metti via quella pistola.

Fa come dico!"

"No."disse il figlio più grande "Io e Bruce non ubbidiremo più a nessuno di voi.

Papà ti permetterà di sprecare tutti i nostri soldi,a meno che non facciamo qualcosa per fermarvi."

"Tommy."disse Bruce "No possiamo.

Ho cambiato idea.

Non voglio fare male alla mamma e a papà."

"Abbiamo fatto un piano."disse il fratello "Non ti puoi tirare indietro ora."

Jonny punto la pistola alla testa di sua madre.

Bruce saltò addosso al fratello ed entrambi finirono a terra.

Prima che i genitori potessero fare un passo furono uccisi da dei colpi di pistola.

"Avresti dovuto ascoltare tuo fratello."disse una voce nell'ombra.

Bruce fu ucciso con un colpo di pistola e dal buoi uscì l'Outsider.

Su Terra-1,a Chicago, un'organizzazione criminale si era riunita.

C'era una limousine con accanto un uomo in giacca e cravatta che stava parlando con gli altri.

Aveva un elastico in mano,ma lo tirò a tal punto da romperlo "Scusa Shanks.

Lo faccio sempre quando sono nervoso.

Ho sentito che la società segreta ha raso al suolo Central City.

Gli affari vanno alla grande."

In quel momento ci fu un'esplosione e arrivò Owlman.

Atterrando schiacciò la testa di un uomo,poi diede un calcio ad un altro.

Gettò delle granate verso le macchine e le fece saltare uccidendo tutti.

Prese in ostaggio due dei criminali,li legò e li appese a due aste in cima ad un grattacielo.

"FAMMI SCENDERE DA QUI!"urlo uno dei due.

"Signori,la situazione è semplice."disse Owlman "Gli altri capi criminali sono morti.

A me serve solo uno di voi.

Uno di voi spronerà ciò che resta delle famiglie criminali ad unirsi sotto il mio controllo.

Chi devo salvare e chi devo far cadere?"

"Io posso farlo."disse uno dei due "Posso darti la città."

"Io posso darti la nazione."disse l'altro "Farò tutto ciò che vorrai,Batman!"

Owlman prese un piccolo uncino e taglio la corda dell'ultimo che aveva parlato.

Prese l'altro e lo slegò "Lei lavora per me ora.

Il crimine organizzato sarà diretto da me.

La sua famiglia è mia."

Detto questo volò via.

Torno al bunker e andò nella stanza dove tenevano Nightwing che era legata ad una sedia.

"Non preoccuparti." Disse Owlman "Ti aiuterò io.

Avrai sete.

Prendo un pò d'acqua"

"Chi diavolo sei tu?"disse lei "Con chi sto parlando?"

"Mi chiamo Thomas Wayne Junior."disse lui "In un altro mondo ero il fratello che non avevi mai avuto."

"Tu sei pazzo."disse lei.

"Questa è un'opinione diffusa."disse Owlaman "Io credevo che sarei impazzito quando sono arrivato qui.

So che non sei la stessa persona che conoscevo.

Quella persona è morta insieme al mondo da cui vengo.

Quel mondo è stato quasi incenerito."

Owlman si girò un momento e Nightwing riuscì ad aprire le manette.

"Io non voglio ciò che il resto di noi vuole."disse Owlman "Io cerco qualcosa di diverso."

"E io voglio uscire!"detto questo lei si scagliò contro l'avversario che le diede due pugni al volto e la scaraventò a terra tenendola ferma con la mano.

"Perché?"disse lui "Hai perso tutto.

Batman è morto.

Il mondo che conoscevi a livello personale e globale è sparito.

Voglio che tu ricominci da capo."

"Vuoi che distrugga il mondo insieme a te?"disse lei "No,grazie."

Nightwing riuscì a colpire Owlman e,una volta dietro di lui gli mise il braccio intorno al collo.

"Non voglio distruggerlo."disse lui "Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto per salvarlo."

Owlman riuscì a scaraventare a terra l'avversaria "Il tuo mondo è un caos.

La Justice League avrebbe dovuto ripulirlo e prenderne il controllo molto tempo fa.

Almeno su questo Ultraman ha ragione.

Ma si sbaglia su tutto il resto.

Il suo obbiettivo e schiavizzare e ammassare il potere per se dato che e paranoico ed è spinto dalla paura.

Su questo mondo le sue riserve di Kryptonite sono limitate.

Per la prima volta Ultraman è vulnerabile."

Owlman la prese e la sbatté sulla parete e le mise il braccio sul collo.

"Questo mondo verrà conquistato da lui o da me!"disse lui "Mi aiuterai a fermare il Sindacato?"

Lei attese alcuni secondi "Si."

"Finché non saremo pronti dovrò rimetterti le manette."disse lui.

Batman e Catwoman erano in un bunker pieno di "super-macchine".

"Lo ammetto."disse lei "Ti sei sistemato bene."

I due raggiunsero una scrivania dove c'erano delle piccole valigette di metallo con sopra un simbolo di ogni supereroe.

"Cosa sono?"disse Cawoman.

"Una cosa di cui non sono orgoglioso."disse Batman "Ho elaborato un piano per eliminare i componenti della Justice League se le cose fossero andate male."

Dalla valigia con la "S"sopra,Batman estrasse un anello di Kryptonite.

Dalla valigia con il simbolo della lanterna Catwoman estrasse un anello giallo e da quella con sopra il simbolo di Flash tiro fuori una piccola asta appuntita.

Da un'altra Batman estrasse un cubo di metallo giallo "Ignora la valigia con il simbolo di Aguaman.

Il loro Re del Mare non è sopravvissuto al viaggio."

Catwoman aprì l'ultima scatola "Questa è vuota.

Come fermiamo la Wonder Woman cattiva?"

"Dovremo improvvisare."disse Batman.

Lex Luthor,il clone di Superman,Manta Nera,Sub-Zero e Shazam erano rifugiati in un centro commerciale.

Lex usava i propulsori,della sua armatura,per dare e energia all'eroe nel tentativo di farlo rinvenire.

Ultraman aveva attaccato un deposito militare in Utah.

La zona era in fiamme e gli edifici distrutti.

Aveva in mano un pezzo di Kryptonite e si preparava ad assorbirlo quando arrivò Superwoman "Non ti ho mai visto così prima.

Debole."

"Tieni a freno la lingua."disse lui.

Superwoman era a mezz'aria e non si curava dei proiettili dei militari che colpivano lei e Ultraman "Sai che non lo faccio mai.

Quanti frammenti ti restano prima che finiscano?"

"Ne ho a sufficienza."disse lui "Sono pronto per il confronto con l'essere che ha raso al suolo il nostro mondo."

"Non verrà."disse lei "Dobbiamo smetterla di essere sulla difensiva e passare all'attacco.

Cerchiamo di ripulire questo mondo per il suo arrivo."

"Quando pensavi di dirmi che eri incinta?"disse lui

"Non appena ci fossimo trovati in un luogo sicuro."disse Lois "Tieni d'occhio Owlman.

Più del solito.

Ho sentito che parlava con Nightwing.

Lui ama quella donna e sta complottando con lei per sfidare me e te.

Vuole tradirci.

Devi essere forte per nostro figlio."

"Devo essere forte per me stesso."disse lui "Per nessun altro."

A Central City,Power Ring si teneva la mano con l'anello che gli faceva molto male.

L'anello continuava ad emanare un'aura verde e continuava a parlare "Ricaricami."

"Non lo farò."disse lui.

"Ricarica necessaria,idiota."disse l'anello.

"Guarda che casino." disse Deathstorm "La tua reazione spropositata ha reso questo compito più difficile del previsto,Power Ring.

Avrei potuto eliminarli tutti se non avessi fatto lo scemo."

"Deathstorm."disse Ultraman che era appena arrivato.

"Mi dispiace."disse lui "I nemici si sono intensificati e in più sono fuggiti."

"Non è per questo che sono qui."disse lui "Da quanto ho capito la versione alternativa di te stesso,Firestorm, può creare la criptonite mentre tu no,cosa di cui dovresti vergognarsi.

Power Ring può sistemare gli oppositori da solo."

"Cosa?"disse lui "Ultraman … devo inseguirli da solo.

Non mi piace stare da solo con l'anello specie quando deve essere ricaricato."

Ultraman e Deathstorm volarono via.

"Ti prego non andare!"disse lui.

"Santo cielo,Power Ring!"disse Deathstorm "Chiedi all'anello di farti crescere due begli attributi di fuoco verde … e datti da fare."

"Grid,qui è Power Ring!"disse lui.

"Ti sento."disse Grid che vide il volto di Power Ring sui monitor "Devo chiederti di disconnetterti.

L'anello crea troppe interferenze."

"MANDAMI QUALCUNO SUBITO!"disse Power Ring "CONTATTA ANTI-FLASH E ATONMICA SUBITO!"

"Sono impegnati."disse Grid "Ti auguro buona giornata."

Grid disconnesse Power Ring.

Power Ring era rimasto solo e vagava per la città quando incontrò una studentessa che era in ginocchio tra le macerie.

"Ti prego."disse lei "Non farmi male."

"N-Non lo farò"disse lui "Come ti chiami?"

"Elizabeth."rispose lei.

"H-Harold Jordan."disse timidamente lui.

"Perché non volevi stare solo?"disse lei.

"Io …"disse lui con voce tremante "Io ho paura.

Il mio anello mi fa del male per ricaricarsi."

"Tu non mi sembri come gli altri."disse lei "Mi sembri una persona più buona."

"D-Davvero?"disse lui "Mi trovi d-diverso?"

"Si."rispose la ragazza " Non capisco perché stai con loro."

"Lascia che ti spieghi."disse lui.

FLASHBACK

Cinque anni prima,su Terra-3,Harold Jordan era in una base dell'aereonautica vicino a Corst City.

Attraverso un buco in una parete stava spiando la sua superiore e si stava scrivendo ciò che diceva al telefono.

Lei era seduta alla sua scrivania "Se vuole spazzare via quegli estremisti a Nanda Parbat le suggerisco i Lancer B-1.

Saranno pronti entro domenica."

In quel momento Harold fu scoperto dal generale Ross che,su Terra-1,era il peggior nemico di Hulk

"JORDAN!"disse lui.

Il generale aveva baffi e capelli bianchi,ma il corpo ancora molto forte.

Jordan rimase terrorizzato.

Il generale lo prese e lo trascinò nella stanza principale,dove erano i Jet militari "Dovresti essere la fuori a ripulire gli aerei,mentre invece ci stai spiando."

Il generale lo spinse contro il motore di un aereo che era separato dal mezzo "Per chi lavori?"

Il generale lo gettò a terra.

"Le dirò tutto,ma non mi faccia male."disse lui.

"Invece te ne farò."disse il generale "Ti pesterò finche non sarai più in grado di frignare."

In quel momento un'aura verde avvolse Jordan e lo fece volare via.

Lo fece atterrare nel deserto.

Li trovò un'astronave con vicino un alieno,con la pelle viola e una muscolatura imponente.

L'essere aveva un costume verde e bianco e l'anello verde al dito.

L'oggetto aveva provocato anche a lui una reazione,infatti il braccio destro e metà della testa erano ricoperti di grosse vene verdi.

"Harold Jordan della terra."disse l'essere "Sei stato selezionato.

Sei debole di volontà.

Desideri molte cose,ma non hai il potere di ottenerle.

Io posso darti quel potere.

Tutti i tuoi desideri si avvereranno.

Io sono Abin Sur … custode dell'anello di Volthoom.

Tu stai per ricevere un dono.

Vieni e reclama il tuo premio.

Portalo via da me!"

L'anello si staccò dal suo ospite e si mise al dito medio del ragazzo "Ti darò ciò di cui hai bisogno."

In quel momento Jordan si ritrovò il costume verde e bianco indosso fatta eccezione per le venature.

FINE FLASHBACK

La ragazza era sconvolta "Mi … dispiace tanto."

"Ora devo andare."detto questo volò via.

La ragazza era rimasta a guardarlo "Forse non è colpa tua."

Batman e Catwoman avevano incrociato Lex e gli altri in un altro edificio.

"Ci mancavano anche loro."disse Bruce.

In quell' istante Power Ring fece esplodere la parete mandando tutti a terra.

Con lui c'era Deathstroke:un killer con in dosso una corazza gialla e blu.

Aveva una maschera per meta gialla e per meta blu ed aveva due fucili automatici in mano.

"Guardatevi dal mio potere!"disse Power Ring.

Lanciò un raggio verde sul pavimento che mandò a terra Batman.

Bruce indossò l'anello giallo "Il tuo potere dici?

Ora guardati dal mio."

Barman lanciò un raggio e Power Ring fece lo stesso.

Il raggio verde ebbe la meglio e l'anello giallo fu sbriciolato.

"Ora il resto del Sindacato avrà un'opinione diversa su di me."disse Power Ring "Questo è il mio momento!

Un anello giallo?

Con quello non puoi ferirmi."

Un esplosione gialla mandò in frantumi la parete e fece cadere Power Ring.

Dal fumo uscì Sinestro "Permettimi di dissentire,amico mio."

"Finiscila di frignare."disse l'anello di Power Ring "Ci farai ammazzare entrambi.

Quello è Sinestro del pianeta Kougar.

Temuto da molti in questo universo.

Se riuscissi ad eliminarlo potresti farti un nome.

Questa è la tua occasione Harold.

Non sei stufo di essere spaventato?

Finiscila di essere un codardo!

Io ti renderò molto più potente di lui,devi solo volerlo."

"Si … io vorrei essere il più potente."disse Power Ring "SONO STUFO DI AVERE PAURA!"

Detto questo diede un pugno a Sinestro e lo fece finire a terra.

Poi lanciò un raggio e colpì il clone di Superman e poi un altro colpendo Shazam.

L'eroe si rialzò e lanciò Power Ring fuori dall'edificio.

Manta Nera lo colpì con i raggi laser usciti dalle visiere del suo casco.

Deathstroke puntò i fucili alla testa di Lex Luthor "Sai pelatino,mi chiedevo come mai spendi miliardi per quell'armatura e non puoi permetterti il casco.

Secondo me non sopporti che la gente non ti riconosca."

"Se mi uccidi nessuno potrà fermare il Sindacato."disse Lex "Se vincono non ci sarà più bisogno di mercenari in un mondo pieno di gente come loro.

Il sindacato è deleterio per gli affari.

Miei e tuoi."

Deathstoke abbassò l'arma.

Sinestro usò il suo anello per colpire Power Ring con un raggio giallo che lo mandò contro un muro "Sei una strana creatura,sai?

Hai l'aspetto di Hal Jordan,ma è chiaro che non sei lui o una lanterna verde qualunque."

Power Ring rispose con un altro raggio "Io non sono una lanterna verde!

E sono arcistufo che tutti mi mettano i piedi in testa!"

Sinestro usò il suo anello per creare una spada di energia e tagliò il braccio destro dell'avversario.

"Ospite irreparabilmente danneggiato."disse l'anello verde che volò via "Ricerca nuovo ospite.

Perlustrazione di questo schifoso pianeta."

Power Ring era a terra "Finalmente l'anello è … andato via.

Ti ringrazio."

"Non c'è di che."disse Sinestro.

"Tutto bene creatura?"disse Lex al clone di Superman.

"Si,Bizzarro sta bene."rispose lui.

Ultraman,Superwoman e Owlman avevano trovato il rifugio di Batman.

L'anello di Kryptonote non è qui."disse Ultraman.

"Perché ce l'ha lui."disse Owlman "Se i filmati di Grid sono affidabili Batman e Catwoman erano qui."

"Batman è vivo?"disse Superwoman.

"Non mi sorprende."disse Owlaman "Noi Wayne abbiamo la tendenza a sopravvivere."

"In realtà direi che è proprio l'opposto"disse Ultraman "I Wayne tendono a morire.

Ci pedinavi?"

"Sono solo venuto ad apprendere qualcosa sui genitori di Bruce per capire perché ha dedicato la sua vita alla loro morte."disse Owlman "Su questo mondo non tutto è debole come sembra.

E quell'anello rappresenta l'ultimo frammento di Kryptonite di questo mondo,non è così?

Per questo hai spedito Deathstorm nel bunker.

Per capire come faceva Firestorm a …"

Furono interrotti dalla voce di Grid "Ultrama,Superwoman.

Power Ring è stato sconfitto.

Questa cosa è avvenuta al di fuori del mio campo visivo,ma la sua cattura non è ciò che mi preoccupa.

Quando l'anello ha abbandonato il corpo si è messo alla ricerca di un nuovo ospite e ha mandato un segnale che può essere avvertito in tutto il multiverso.

Sopra la costa ovest è apparso uno strano segno nel cielo pochi secondi fa …"

"Grid,raduna subito tutti gli altri."disse Ultraman.

Lex Luthor stava parlando a Batman "Batman prima di sputare ordini stammi a sentire.

Vogliamo spazzare via il Sindacato e ci serve il vostro aiuto."

"Io li voglio vivi."disse Batman

"Credi che striamo giocando secondo le tue regole?"disse Lex "Io non faccio prigionieri."

"Se volete un'alleanza sarò io a dare gli ordini."disse Batman e gli altri lo fissarono in silenzio.

"Batman,gli ordini li danno loro."disse Catwoman.

Il sindacato si era riunito su una scogliera poco distante dalla città di York,nel Maine.

Davanti a loro c'era una striscia di elettricità rossa che non accennava a sparire.

"Quindi se l'anello ha trovato un nuovo ospite … di chi si tratta?"disse Anti-Flash.

"Deathstorm può seguire la traccia energetica e trovare il portatore."disse Atomica.

"Esatto,voglio sapere che è lo sfigato che si è ritrovato fregato con quella maledizione."disse Anti-Flash.

Deathstorm intervenne "Per quanto io sia incuriosito dall'anello il mio lavoro dovrà attendere.

Il nostro lavoro su questo mondo dovrà attendere.

Guardate il cielo."

"Io vi avevo avvertiti."disse Ultraman "La creatura che ha distrutto il nostro mondo ci ha trovati."

Chloe era imprigionata nel Bunker dello S.H.I.E.L.D.,ma il quel momento usò la sua telepatia per vedere ciò che era successo.

Volò via attraversando le pareti.

Nello stesso momento si aprì un varco su Terra-3 e ne uscì fuori Dark Solargirl "Bene,bene.

Credevano di essersi liberati di me.

Li ucciderò tutti,fino all'ultimo,e poi Chloe Kent sarà la più grande eroina che questo mondo abbia mai visto."

Nella torre di Tony Stak,dal portale su Terra-2 uscì White Solargirl.

Lei era uguale a Chloe di Terra-1,ma i suoi capelli erano bianchì e più lunghi.

Aveva un costume bianco e azzurro,mantello bianco,stivali bianchi e anche il simbolo con al centro la "S"era bianco su uno sfondo rosso.

"Benvenuta."disse Superboy.

"Per me è un onore aiutarvi."disse lei.

Vedendo Cyborg in fin di vita allungò la mano verso di lui e gli ricostruì l'armatura.

"Proteggete gli innocenti." disse lei prima di tele-portarsi via.

"Però."disse Superboy.

Dark Solargirl fu afferrata,mentre era in volo dalla sua controparte di Terra-2.

Entrambe si schiantarono al suolo.

Chloe Kent si rialzò prima dell'altra "Alzati e combatti."

"No."disse lei.

"Perché?"disse Dark Solargirl "Hai paura?"

"No,semplicemente sono una persona migliore di te."disse White Solargirl "Io cerco di salvare il mondo non distruggerlo."

"Si vede che non mi conosci."disse Dark Solargirl volando via.

Davanti a lei si paro Chloe di Terra-1 "Ferma!"

"Via dalla mia strada."disse lei.

"Altrimenti?"disse Solargirl "Distruggerai anche me?"

"Cosa?"disse lei "Io non lo farei …"

Dark Solargirl fu afferrata da White Solargirl.

Si schiantarono di nuovo al suolo.

Dark Solargirl afferrò l'avversaria alla gola e la tenne a terra "Mi hai fatto arrabbiare!"

La colpi con un pugno provocando un enorme cratere.

Lex e gli altri erano su una scogliera.

Su di loro si abbatteva una fitta pioggia.

"Andiamo in acqua."disse Lex.

Il Sindacato stava ancora fissando il lampo rosso nel cielo.

"Sembra che il cielo sanguini."disse Anti-Flash.

"Sta arrivando."disse Ultraman.

"Sei paranoico."disse Atomica "Anche se la creatura avesse percepito l'energia dell'anello non vedo come potrebbe arrivare fino a noi."

"Dobbiamo trovare quell'anello e distruggerlo."disse Ultraman "Poi sigilleremo quell'apertura.

Deathstorm,tu puoi farlo?"

"Dovrei assorbire una quantità di energia enorme,ma si può tentare."rispose lui.

Il gruppo di Lex era entrato nel Bunker e si erano divisi in due fazioni più piccole.

Batman era con Catwoman,Luthor e Bizzarro.

Sinestro guidava gli altri.

L'Outsider stava entrando nella stanza in cui c'era il prigioniero incappucciato quando Manta Nera lo aggredì e lo pugnalò due volte alla schiena con un lungo coltello "Muoiono tutti."

"Si,Manta"disse Sub-Zero "Li prenderemo tutti.

Ma quello è uno di loro?"disse indicando il prigioniero.

Il gruppo di Sinestro si trovò davanti l'intero Sindacato.

"Siamo a casa,tesorini."disse Anti-Flash.

Ultraman afferrò Sinestro e lo mandò contro una parete tenendolo fermo con la mano.

Prima che potesse dargli un pugno,Sinestro lo colpì al volto con un raggio giallo.

Shazam lo afferrò alle spalle e lo portò all'esterno sfondando un muro.

Superwoman lego la sua frusta intorno al collo di Sinestro "Rilassati e sottomettiti alla mia volontà."

"Si,beh … ci penserò."

Manta aveva tolto il cappuccio al prigioniero che aveva dei capelli rossi,barba e baffi e il nastro adesivo sulla bocca.

"Chi è questo?"disse Manta.

Appena tolto il nastro l'uomo pronunciò una parola magica "MAZAHS!"

Un fulmine squarcio la stanza,fece crollare buona parte della struttura ed apri un grosso varco sull'esterno.

L'uomo ora indossava un costume rosso scuro.

Aveva dei bracciali di metallo,con delle punte,che arrivavano quasi fino al gomito.

Sulle spalle aveva altri pezzi di un'armatura e il simbolo di un fulmine sul petto,una cintura gialla e mantello nero.

Gli stivali erano di metallo.

"Chi sei?"disse Manta.

Gli occhi dell'uomo si illuminarono di una luce azzurra e lui sorrise "Alexander Luthor."

Batman e gli altri avevano trovato e liberato Nightwing,mentre Ultraman era in ginocchio sulla spiaggia.

"Quel fulmine … "disse Ultraman "Vuol dire che quegli idioti gli hanno permesso di parlare."

"Voi due non mi servite"disse Mazahs volando fuori.

Batman di trovò davanti Grid "Grid?"

"No,Batman."disse una voce mentre Grid cadeva a terra.

Dal fumo uscì Cyborg "Grid ha avuto una cattiva giornata.

Cyborg è tonato."

Deathstrom e Ultraman erano sulla spiaggia.

"Alexander Luthor è libero."disse Daeathstorm.

"Lo so."rispose lui.

"Ha evocato il fulmine di Mazahs,il che vuol dire che può ancora usare il potere dei membri che ha ucciso.

Come lo fermiamo?"disse Deathstorm.

Anti-Flash aveva perso una gamba e strisciava verso atomica che era svenuta "Ora ti porto via tesoro."

L'altra gamba dell'uomo fu afferrata da Mazahs "Tu non vai in nessun luogo.

Hai finito di correre,ragazzaccio."

Detto questo gli spezzò il collo "La tua vita è finita e il tuo potere e mio."

Lui e Superwoman apparvero davanti a Ultraman.

"Che ci fai li?"disse Ultraman.

"Sono al fianco del padre di mio figlio."disse lei.

Ultraman ebbe uno scatto violento,afferrò Mazahs e lo colpì in faccia con i raggi laser "AVREI DOVUTO UCCIDERTI LUTHOR!"

"Ma eri troppo preoccupato per l'essere che ha distrutto il nostro mondo."disse Mazahs "Dopo averti ucciso lo distruggerò io."

Mazahs colpì Ultraman e lo fece svenire.

Deathstorm lanciò un raggio dalle mani,ma Superwoman lo evitò e gli lego intorno al collo la sua frusta.

"Non vuoi combattermi,vero?" disse lei mentre la frusta cominciava ad impadronirsi della volontà dell'avversario.

"IO VOGLIO UCCIDERTI!"disse lui "Io … no … sei cosi bella.

Voglio qualunque cosa vuoi tu."

"Voglio che tu muoia per dare il tuo potere al mio amante.

Mazahs stritolò il cranio di Deathstorm che esplose.

"Finalmente mio."disse Alexander.

Mazahs colpi con un pugno Deathstroke facendogli saltare meta volto,poi getto a terra Manta e lo colpì due volte.

Bizarro lo afferrò e lo trascinò in aria.

Il clone apri la bocca e il getto di fiamme colpì in pieno il volto dell'avversario,ma senza effetti.

Mazahs gli diede un pugno e Bizarro rispose con dei raggi congelanti dagli occhi.

"Cosa sei?"disse Luthor

"Io sono Bizzarro."disse il clone.

"Vabbé."disse Mazahs gettandolo a terra.

"Hai dei poteri."disse saltandogli addosso e perforandogli il petto con un pugno.

"E io li voglio."disse scagliando Bizzarro a terra.

Lex era in volo in quel momento ed aveva visto tutto "NO!"

"Si."disse Mazahs andando via.

Lex soccorse la creatura "Ascolta posso aiutarti.

Posso aggiustarti."

"Lex,non puoi aggiustarmi."disse Bizzarro "Mi dispiace.

Volevo fermarlo,ma ho fallito."

Bizzarro mori in quell'istante.

Lex era furioso "QUESTO ERA IL MIO MOSTRO!"

Mazahs stava combattendo Sinestro in aria.

Avendo rubato i poteri a Bizzarro usò prima il getto di fuoco e poi colpì Sinestro con i raggi congelanti.

Shazam aveva Superwoman sotto braccio e in quel momento diede una gomitata alla schiena di Mazahs e gli mise il braccio intorno al collo.

"SHAZAM!"detto questo evoco un fulmine che colpi tutti e tre.

Superwoman era svenuta così come Shazam.

Mazahs era ancora a mezz'aria e rideva "Ecco … il tuo fulmine.

Questo è il tuo potere?

Questo è davvero il vostro meglio?"

Vedendo Luthor a terra gli si gettò addosso "Ho capito chi eri da quando ti ho visto,Luthor.

Su una cosa Ultraman ha ragione:questo mondo è popolato da versioni più deboli di noi.

Tu non hai poteri.

Io sono più forte di te.

Sono più potente di te."

"Si." disse Lex "Ma io sono più furbo di te."

"Allora pensi di battermi con un indovinello matematico?"disse Mazahs.

"La nostra voce è uguale,imbecille"disse Lex "MAZAHS!"

Detto questo un fulmine riportò Alexander in forma umana.

Luthor estrasse un pugnale retrattile dal dorso della mano dell'armatura "E ora muori!"

Detto questo lo pugnalò al petto.

Ultraman getto un albero addosso a Lex che sopravvisse grazie all'armatura "Ti devo riconoscere qualche merito.

Hai ucciso Alexander Luthor."

"E ucciderò anche te."disse Lex e Shazam spostò la Luna e la luce solare indebolì Ultraman che cadde a terra sfinito.

Lex stava per ucciderlo,ma sentì la voce di Chloe "No!"

Lex alzò lo sguardo e vide che le tre Chloe a mezz'aria.

"Cos'è questa?"disse Lex "La sacra trinità."

Una volta atterrate Dark Solargirl parlò per prima "Capisco che su ben due mondi questo bastardo sia,o comunque è stato vostro marito e una brava persona,ma nel mio non ha fatto altro che uccidere da quando aveva tre anni."

"Lo sappiamo,ma non emaniamo condanne a morte."disse White Solargirl.

"Esatto."disse Chloe di Terra-1 "Io non ucciderò nessuno,punto."

Lei si mise in ginocchio accanto a Ultraman che era chinato a terra e non riusciva a muoversi.

"Mio marito mi ha insegnato che c'è luce anche nell'anima più buia."disse lei porgendo la mano a Ultraman che riuscì ad afferrarla.

"Ben fatto,Kal-El"disse lei.

"Il."disse Ultraman "Mi chiamo Kal-Il."

Atomica si era rimpicciolita per uscire dalle macerie quando trovò Lex.

"Tu hai cominciato tutto,quando sei arrivata tempo fa,e io lo finirò."disse Lex schiacciandola con il piede.

Sul fondo dell'Oceano Atlantico una mano uscì dal fondale.

Era il Re del Mare che era stato creduto morto dal resto del Sindacato.

Si aprì un altro portale da Terra-3 che fece uscire Hulk Rosso.

Carrie si risvegliò su un tavolo di metallo "Che succede?"

"Ti ho appena salvato la vita."disse Lex.

Giorni dopo tutti i supereroi si erano dimessi ed erano riuniti all'interno di un grande satellite costruito da Chloe.

"Gli unici che ci possano dire che sta succedendo sono i restanti membri del sindacato,ma Owlman è scomparso,Ultraman non la smette di piagnucolare e Superwoman pensa solo alla sua gravidanza."disse Flash "Powe Ring è meglio lasciarlo stare."

"Nessuno di noi vuole ammetterlo,ma non c'è bisogno che Superwoman ci dica che sta succedendo."disse Chloe "C'è un solo essere che può distruggere un pianeta in questo modo.

L'essere che ci ha attaccati un anno fa è ancora vivo da qualche parte.

Darkseid sta tornando."

Su Terra-3 Metropolis era completamente distrutta.

Non c'erano più le fiamme anche se c'erano nubi di fumo che si alzavano verso il cielo.

Le strade erano totalmente ricoperte di macerie e c'erano dei fasci di energia rossa che ondeggiavano sul terreno.

Per le strade c'era un mostro.

Aveva il corpo ricoperto da una corazza blu scuro con righe di energia rosse.

Come arma aveva un bastone blu,con due lame d'oro all'estremità.

La sua testa assomigliava ad un teschio verde e aveva tre occhi che emanavano una luce rossa.

"Hai consumato tutta l'antimateria di questo universo …"disse la creatura che parlava con un altro essere ancora peggiore.

L'essere aveva il corpo ricoperto da un'armatura verde e d'argento.

Dal dorso delle mani uscivano due tubi gialli che si attaccavano alle placche di metallo appuntite delle spalle.

Aveva due placche d'oro ai fianchi e la sua statura era come quella di Hulk,con una muscolatura molto sviluppata anche se non allo stesso livello.

La sua armatura lo ricopriva interamente e i suoi occhi emanavano una luce gialla.

"… Ma ti troverò un altro universo da consumare,Anti-Monitor."disse l'essere con tre occhi.

"E allora Darkseid sarà mio."disse l'Anti-Monitor.


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITOLO 17

POWER RING

Quattro giorni dopo la sconfitta del Sindacato su tutti i giornali c'era scritto: "Lex Luthor salva il mondo."

Chloe stava camminando per le strade.

Indossava una giacca e dei pantaloni da lavoro bianchi con delle scarpe nere.

Lei era al telefono con Batman "Non so per quanto riuscirò a leggere questa roba.

Ho allenato il mio super-udito ad ignorare qualunque cosa tranne le parole Lex Luthor.

Non fanno che parlare di lui.

E la maggior parte delle persone lo elogia."

Bruce Wayne era in un ufficio del suo grattacielo e guardava il tramonto "Che ti piaccia o no,Chloe ,Luthor ha guidato un gruppo di super-criminali contro il Sindacato e gli e gli ha impedito di trasformare la terra nel loro macello privato.

Le sue azioni non sono mai salite tanto.

Al punto che il consiglio della Wayne Enterprise ha passato l'ultima ora a cercare di convincermi che dovrei riconsiderare la proposta di avviare dei progetti di sviluppo tecnologico insieme a lui."

Lex Luthor stava parlando a dei giornalisti "Per me è stato un onore rendere un favore a Sentry dopo tutto quello che ha fatto per noi.

Non assumerò un nome in codice o indosserò un costume comunque.

Se ce una cosa che voglio che la gente sappia è che questa tragedia,che è piombata sul nostro mondo, è che nonostante la presenza di dei,amazzoni,supereroi,mutanti e atlantidei … un singolo uomo può ancora fare la differenza.

Poliziotti,pompieri,soldati rischiano la vita ogni giorno per aiutare gli altri senza il beneficio di qualche potere magico.

Non sono degno di stare al fianco di queste persone."

"Gran risposta e belle parole,ma non penso che siano sincere."disse Chloe che aveva visto Lex in un televisore in una vetrina.

"Molti danno la colpa alla Justice League,ma vi dico che la responsabilità non è loro."disse Lex.

Passarono due giorni.

Wonder Woman aveva legato la sua frusta intorno al collo di Manta Nera che era seduto su una sedia.

"Dov'è Lex Luthor ?"disse lei.

I quel momento arrivò Cyborg "Credo di averlo trovato."

La Justice League si recò in un grosso satellite.

Chloe aveva un nuovo costume.

Era di gomma,il colore era azzurro,aveva una cintura rossa,il simbolo con la "S"era rimasto immutato così come il lungo ed enorme mantello.

Il costume aveva anche un colletto con le estremità rosse.

Anche sui bordi del costume,ai polsi,c'erano delle face rosse.

Sul mantello c'era una "S"nera in un triangolo con la punta verso il basso.

Lex Luthor indossava la sua armatura e,davanti a lui,c'era un tavolo con sopra cinque bicchieri di vetro.

Nella mano destra aveva una bottiglia di spumante aperta,nell'altra un bicchiere con già dentro da bere.

"Ah,sono arrivati i miei amici."disse Lex "Benvenuti nella nuova Torre di Guardia."

"Che ci fai qui?"disse Chloe,molto contrariata.

Luthor versò da bere negli altri bicchieri "Sono cambiato,Solargirl.

E sto festeggiando."

Lex le pose il bicchiere sorridendo "Non vuoi unirti e bere un bicchiere?"

"Ho smesso di avere necessita di nutrimenti da quando ho avuto i poteri."disse lei "E poi … non bevo in sevizio."

"Allora,passiamo al lavoro."disse lui "Come sapete la Justice League è composta dai più grandi eroi della terra.

La corsa settimana ho salvato il mondo.

Credo di essere entrato a far parte del gruppo.

Se non vi fidate usate la frusta di Wonder Woman."

Così fu fatto.

Lei legò la frusta intorno al suo collo.

Aveva il potere di far dire la verità a chiunque.

"Dove sei stato,Luthor?"disse Diana.

"Ho passato gli ultimi giorni ad ammodernare questo satellite per renderlo un quartier generale degno di voi.

Il perché è ovvio:voglio essere arruolato."

"Perché ci tieni tanto?"disse Chloe.

"Sono ambizioso."disse Lex "Negli ultimi giorni sono diventato il salvatore del mondo.

Cosa che in fondo ho sempre sognato.

E ora capisco che Solargirl non è il più grande pericolo per l'umanità.

Qualunque cosa abbia distrutto il mondo del Sindacato del Crimine è ancora li fuori da qualche parte.

Siamo i soli che possiamo fermarla ora che White Solargir è tornata a casa e Dark Solargirl è tornata,momentaneamente, a ciò che rimane della sua Terra."

"Ho sentito abbastanza,Diana."disse Chloe togliendo la frusta dal collo di Lex.

"Ma il mondo è in pericolo."disse lui.

"Lo sappiamo."disse lei "Qualunque minaccia saremo noi a fermarla.

Ci siamo capiti?"

"Si,ho capito."disse Lex alzandosi "Se vi servo o cambiate idea chiamatemi."

Lex si smaterializzò.

"Luthor ha ragione."disse Batman "Potrebbe succedere qualcosa."

"Ma lo sappiamo già che è Darkseid."disse Chloe.

"E se non fosse lui?"disse Batman.

"Certo che lo è."disse Diana "Nessun altro può distruggere un mondo."

"Comunque c'è un modo per saperlo."disse Cyborg "Quando la loro lanterna è morta il suo anello ha rilasciato un impulso energetico.

Il Sindacato temeva che potesse rivelare la loro ubicazione.

Se l'anello ha un registro dati posso accedervi,ma dobbiamo trovarlo."

A Portland,in un palazzo c'era una donna,di nome Sara,che era in un corridoio e parlava con qualcuno che era dentro un appartamento "Tutti,in famiglia,credevano fossi impazzita quando sbraitavi che dovevamo prepararci per la fine del mondo,ma … è arrivata davvero.

Li dentro avevi cibo e acqua per tutti.

Bastavano per mesi,potevi farci entrare.

Jessica,sto solo cercando di scusarmi.

Ora ti prego apri."

"Mi dispiace Sara …"disse Jessica.

La ragazza aveva vent'anni.

Aveva capelli neri,pelle abbronzata,indossava Jeans,stivali neri e una maglietta bianca.

Era accucciata contro la porta,tra scatole di cibo ben accatastate.

L'unica luce proveniva dall'anello di Power Ring che era a mezz'aria "Jessica Cruz,sei stata scelta per annientare l'umanità."

La ragazza si alzò e cominciò a rovistare tra le provviste.

"Jessica Cruz,della Terra."disse l'anello che la seguiva "Sei stata scelta per sterminare l'umanità."

"Si,l'hai già detto."disse lei.

"Cosa stai facendo?"disse l'anello "Cerchi di nasconderti da me?

Cerchi di nasconderti come hai fatto dalla notte in cui sei stata assalita e lasciata li a morire?"

"Come lo sai?"disse lei.

"Io so tutto di te."disse l'oggetto "Sei terrorizzata perché i tuoi assalitori non sono stati ancora identificati e sono liberi.

Per questo ti sei rintanata da quattro anni.

La tua paura mi ha spinto a scegliere te e mi aiuterai a distruggere ogni essere del pianeta.

Non sai quanto posso renderti forte.

Gli altri neanche possono immaginarlo."

Jessica si girò ed aveva in mano un fucile "H-Hai ragione.

Ho paura.

Perché so com'è il mondo."

Jessica sparò all'anello che non subì danni.

"Jessica."disse l'oggetto "Oh,Jessica.

Mia dolce bambolina,avrei potuto renderti tutto molto meno doloroso."

L'anello volò al suo dito.

Ci fu un bagliore verde e lei urlò di paura.

Supergirl e Wonder Woman erano in volo sopra la città "Diana,c'è stata un'esplosione di energia smeraldo nella periferia di Portland.

Credo sia l'anello."

Tre palazzi erano stati bruciati e Jessica era a mezz'aria.

Lei aveva un costume verde e nero.

Al centro del petto c'era un cerchio con dentro un quadrifoglio verde.

Gli stivali erano neri come anche i guanti che arrivavano fino al gomito ed erano fusi con il costume.

Le parti laterali del costume erano nere dal petto agli stivali e c'era una fascia nera anche poco sotto le spalle.

Il resto del costume era verde scuro.

Lei aveva un quadrifoglio verde anche sull'occhio destro.

Intorno alla fronte aveva una fascia verde più chiara.

La mano destra,quella con l'anello,aveva intorno una piccola aura verde,simile a fumo.

L'anello stava materializzando degli esseri mostruosi di energia verde dietro di lei.

Erano esseri informi con grandi bocche,con denti enormi e molti tentacoli.

"Allontanatevi da me!"disse lei "F-Fermati."

"Ora sei mia,bambolina."disse lui "E brucerai questo mondo per me."

"M-Mi serve aiuto."disse lei.

In quel momento erano arrivati i Fantastici Quattro.

Il loro capo,Mister Fantastic,era un uomo sui trent'anni che aveva il potere di allungare a dismisura ogni sua parte anatomica.

Indossava un costume blu e nero con stivali neri.

Al centro del petto aveva un cerchio con dentro il numero "4".

Sua moglie,la Donna Invisibile,aveva lo stesso costume,la stessa età,capelli biondi lunghi e poteva proiettare campi di forza e rendersi invisibile.

Il fratello della Donna Invisibile aveva dieci anni di meno di lei,si faceva chiamare la Torcia Umana,aveva il corpo ricoperto di fiamme e poteva volare.

Il suo costume era uguale a quello degli altri.

L'ultimo membro veniva chiamato la Cosa.

Era una creatura fatta di pietra arancione,con una massa muscolare enorme e era alto due metri.

Indossava dei pantaloni blu e stivali neri.

Aveva una cintura con il numero del gruppo sul lato sinistro.

"Lo sappiamo"disse il capo del gruppo "Siamo qui per aiutarti."

In quel momento giunse Thor "Signori,voi pensate a salvare i mortali."

Thor si avvicinò a Power Ring "Accetterò la tua resa."disse lui.

Lei si ricordò che i suo padre era morto durante il combattimento tra Thor e il Distruttore qualche anno prima "Tu hai ucciso mio padre.

Cosa ne pensi?"

Prima che il dio potesse rispondere lei gli si scagliò addosso facendolo volare attraverso tre palazzi.

Una volta rialzato Power Ring usò un raggio verde mandando l'avversario a terra e provocando un'esplosione.

Thor le saltò addosso e volò a cento metri d'altezza,poi le diede una martellata in testa facendola ricadere a terra.

Lei rimbalzò su tre macchine e finì al piano terra di un grattacielo trapassandolo da parte a parte.

Thor evocò un fulmine nel martello che poi fu poggiato a terra.

La scarica elettrica si diresse verso Power Ring mandandola a terra e una volta rialzata Thor le tirò il martello in piena faccia.

Lei volò verso l'avversario e Thor le corse incontro.

L'impatto causò un cratere.

Thor cercò di colpirla ma lei gli diede un pugno mandandolo contrò una macchina dal lato opposto della strada.

Poi gli saltò addosso e gli diede un altro pugno.

I successivi tre colpi furono parati e Thor la colpì,con il martello,dal basso verso l'alto,mandandola oltre i palazzi.

Il dio spiccò il volo,con il martello in avanti,e lei volò versò il basso.

L'impatto provocò un'onda d'urto che danneggiò l'itera fiancata di un palazzo.

Una volta tornata a terra,Thor la colpì di nuovo mandando in frantumi il terreno.

Lei lo prese e lo fece strusciare contro un intero lato di un grattacielo e poi lo lanciò a terra.

Thor si rialzò con facilità.

"Tu sei un mostro."disse lei "E io ti fermerò."

In quell'istante Superboy le corse incontro ,a super-velocità,e le diede una spallata,facendole trapassare un palazzo.

Una volta atterra fu raggiunta da Hulk,un gigante con la pelle verde,alto quattro metri,che le diede in colpo,con il braccio,provocando un cratere.

Lui la tenne ferma a terra,con le enormi mani,ma lei gli puntò in faccia l'anello che provocò un'enorme esplosione.

Ora gli occhi di Jessica emanavano un bagliore verde.

Cyborg le saltò addosso mentre era in volo ed entrambi caddero su un distributore di benzina provocando un'esplosione.

Cyborg mise la mano sull'anello "Ascolti,forse posso disattivare l'anello …"

L'anello cominciò a parlare "Parlagli del tuo segreto Jessica oppure io gli rivelerò il mio.

Oh signor Stone.

Vuole davvero sapere cosa sta arrivando?"

Cyborg ebbe delle visioni di un mondo alieno che veniva distrutto,di esseri di energia nera,con occhi verdi che scendevano da un cielo rosso sangue,di un muro di energia bianca che disintegrava persone e palazzi e di un essere quasi interamente celato nell'ombra,con la pelle rossa,occhi gialli e lunghi capelli neri.

"Il mondo da cui provengo è già stato disintegrato.

E ora tocca a questo.

Io sono Volthoom.

Il primo portatore di questo anello,maledetto ed imprigionato al suo interno.

Per migliaia di anni ho provato piacere nel vedere tutti quelli che lo indossavano,morire tra atroci dolori.

Sono attratto dai deboli,come lei.

Jessica è una sopravvissuta.

Anni fa lei e i suoi amici incontrarono due uomini che seppellivano un cadavere.

Solo lei riuscì a fuggire,ma da allora si è nascosta.

Io invece sono qui per appiccare un incendio visibile nel multiverso.

Un segnale che condurrà quel mostro qui.

Lui ha bisogno di Superwoman.

Ma ora basta sbirciare dentro di me."

L'anello diede una scossa elettrica verde e Cyborg perse i sensi.

Shazam si chinò su Cyborg "Ragazzi,Victor è completamente disconnesso.

Cosa gli hai fatto?"

"Io non ho fatto nulla."disse lei "Non volevo fare male a nessuno."

"Io conosco gli uomini che ti vogliono fare male Jessica"disse l'anello "I due uomini nel bosco."

L'anello creò due ologrammi di quei due uomini e Jessica cadde a terra.

"Li avete incontrati nel bosco."disse l'oggetto "Stavano seppellendo un corpo.

Hanno sparato ai tuoi amici e tu sei fuggita.

Non li hai visti bene,ma ti chiedi se loro hanno visto te.

Ti chiedi se ti cercano ancora dopo anni.

Non hai mai detto a nessuno cosa hai visto.

Tu non sei mai andata alla polizia per aiutarli a catturarli.

Ti sei chiusa in un appartamento per anni avendo paura degli altri e di te stessa."

Power Ring iniziò a emanare scariche elettriche verdi mentre piangeva "Non c'era nulla che potessi fare."

"Si,la paura."disse l'anello.

"Qualunque cosa state facendo è meglio se vi fermate."disse Thor.

Power Ring alzò il braccio e provocò un'esplosione verde talmente luminosa da essere vista anche dall'orbita terrestre.

Una voce risuonò nello spazio "Vedo la terra su cui è fuggito il Sindacato del Crimine,Anti-Monitor."

"Allora andiamo a consumarla."disse un'altra voce.

Batman si avvicinò a Power Ring "Più hai paura più l'anello si impadronisce di te e diventa forte.

Solo i criminali devono avere paura di me e tu non sei una di loro,Jessica.

Tu sei solo una vittima.

Io sono stato una vittima.

I miei genitori sono stati assassinati davanti ai miei occhi.

Mi sono perso nell'oscurità per anni.

L'oscurità ti consuma.

Ma puoi trovare la forza per combatterla."

"No,ti occorre la luce."disse l'anello.

"Ti aiuterò a superare questo."disse lui.

"No,non può farlo senza di me."disse l'anello "Io l'ho resa immortale.

Non avrà più nessun bisogno umano e perciò mi appartiene."

"Se ti fidi,predi la mia mano." disse Batman.

Lei lo fece "Ti credo."

"CHE STAI FACENDO?"disse l'anello "Lei è mia!"

"Sei al sicuro."disse Batman mentre Jessica lo abbracciava piangendo.

"NO!"disse l'anello "LUI STA ARRIVANDO!

LUI …"

L'anello si spense e smise di parlare.

Lei fu portata nel satellite della Justice League e messa in un grosso laboratorio con Flash.

Al centro della stanza c'era un letto ultra-moderno,e intorno macchine altamente sofisticate.

"Vuoi la brutta notizia o la buona notizia."disse Flash.

"La brutta."disse Jessica.

"Probabilmente questa è l'arma più pericolosa dell'universo."disse Flash "Ma forse puoi controllarlo.

Bisogna capire in che modo lavora quest'anello.

Viene da una dimensione parallela e credo che si sia legato al tuo sistema nervoso centrale."

"Sono ancora qui,bambolina."disse l'anello emanando un'onda di energia verde.

Intorno a Jessica ritornò un'aura verde e dei serpenti di energia.

"Tu non scapperai mai da me."disse l'anello.

La mano di Jessica si ricoprì di grosse vene verdi,visibili attraverso i guanti neri.

"Le vedi queste venature?"disse lei "Non sono io a controllarlo.

L' ANELLO CONTROLLA ME!"

"L'anello è legato al tuo cervello,Jessica."disse Flash "Se sei abbastanza forte puoi controllarlo."

"FERMATI!"disse lei all'anello.

"Sei,mia per sempre."disse l'oggetto.

"FERMATI E STAI ZITTO!"urlò lei.

Ci fu un lampo verde e l'anello tornò in silenzio pur restando attivo.

"Visto?"disse Flash "Ora è sotto controllo.

Se rimani qui possiamo trovare un modo per rimuoverlo."

"Non voglio toglierlo."disse lei "Voglio controllarlo."

Lex Luthor era nel suo ufficio con Owlaman "Ci servirà il tuo aiuto.

La Terra è in pericolo."

"Al posto vostro mi preparerei al peggio,Luthor."disse Owlman "Io ho visto delle cose.

Cose che neanche vi immaginate.

Navi da battaglia in fiamme sopra la nostra città.

E ho visto Dark Solargirl che veniva quasi uccisa.

Quando verrà non ci sarà modo di fuggire e tutti quei ricordi andranno perduti,come lacrime nella pioggia."

"Per favore,dimmi cosa è successo al vostro mondo."disse Lex "Per caso è stato lo stesso essere che ha attaccato noi?"

"Darkseid?"disse lui "Magari.

Avremo un accordo solo se mi consegnerai SuperWoman e suo figlio.

Preparati,presto sarà tempo di morire."

Giorni dopo,poco fuori Smallville,si stava aprendo un portale per Terra-3.

Dal portale uscì Dark Solargirl con i suoi Avengers:American Dreem,Iron Woman,una versione femminile di Thor,Hulk Grigio,e X-23.

American Dreem era una versione femminile di Capitan America.

Aveva il costume nero,rosso e viola.

Aveva una stella nera sul petto,sulla pancia c'erano delle strisce verticali viola e rosse.

I guanti rossi arrivavano fino al gomito come per Steve.

Aveva gli stivali rossi,la maschera viola lasciava scoperti gli occhi,la bocca ed il mento esattamente come il capitano.

Sulla fronte c'era la lettera "A"in nero.

Le cosce il petto e la schiena erano viola.

Dal retro della maschera uscivano dei lunghi capelli biondi,un po' ricci,che arrivavano quasi alle gambe.

Iron-Woma era una versione femminile di Iron-man con un'armatura gialla e rossa.

Thor nel loro universo era una donna.

Aveva un elmo argentato che le copriva la testa,il naso e gli occhi lasciando scoperta la bocca ed il mento.

I suoi occhi erano completamente neri.

Aveva un lungo mantello rosso,più largo di quella del duplicato di Terra-1.

Il petto era ricoperto da un'armatura bianca,mentre le spalle e le gambe erano coperte da un vestito di gomma nera.

Il braccio sinistro era scoperto,mentre il destro aveva sia il vestito che un bracciale di metallo che arrivava fino al gomito.

Gli stivali erano di metallo.

Hulk Grigio era uguale a Hulk Verde:un gigante alto tre metri con una muscolatura esagerata.

X-23 era la versione femminile di Wolverine.

Era una ragazza sui venti anni con lunghi capelli neri ed uno sguardo molto serio.

Aveva un costume di gomma per lo più arancione e bianco con qualche parte nera.

A differenza di Wolverine non aveva l'artiglio centrale,ma ne aveva un altro nei piedi.

"Benvenuti nella vostra nuova casa."disse Dark Solargirl.


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITOLO 18

INVASIONE DI TERRA 2

Darkseid vagava nello spazio alla ricerca di un pianeta da conquistare.

"Darkseid."disse una voce femminile "Darkseid."

Il dio oscuro non riusciva a capire chi era finché non si trovò di fronte Galacta "Benvenuto,Darkseid."

"Chi sei?"disse Darkseid.

"Sono Galacta."disse lei "Sono qui per farti una proposta."

Nella mano destra di Galacta apparve un cubo d'oro con strani simboli alieni "Questo è il Cubo Cosmico.

Un oggetto creato dai celestiali:dei provenienti dalla stanza bianca del Paradiso.

Ognuno di questi esseri può creare un universo.

Tu speravi di poter diventare qualcosa di simile,ma per ora non hai avuto fortuna.

Io ho il potere e l'armatura di un celestiale e posso aumentare la tua potenza.

Con il cubo,che io darò a te,costruirai un nuovo mondo ed un nuovo esercito.

Tu giri per il multiverso attaccando mondi dove c'è una forte presenza dell'energia chiamata forza del bene.

Li sottometti e gli ricordi che il male è più forte,ma in un altro universo c'è un mondo simile dove una volta ho mandato un mio araldo con l'obbiettivo di sottometterlo.

L'araldo non tornò mai.

Non tollero una cosa simile.

Ti chiedo di punirli severamente.

Logorare il loro stato d'animo affinché non osino fare di nuovo una cosa simile.

Poi li lasceremo e troveremo altri mondi da saccheggiare."

"Accetto."disse Darkseid.

Il cubo illuminò Darkseid con una luce rossa.

La sua armatura fu migliorata"Soggiogherò quel mondo per te."

Entrambi sparirono in un lampo di luce.

Thanos li stava osservando.

"Cosa succede,mio signore?"disse the Other.

"Non lo so."disse Thanos "Ma qui c'è qualcosa di strano.

Un disegno di cui ancora sappiamo poco,ma comincio ad intravedere alcuni dettagli.

Dobbiamo essere pronti a combattere."

Terra-2 era un mondo migliore di Terra-1.

In questo mondo i cattivi vengono regolarmente sconfitti,i supereroi hanno prosperato e i mutanti non sono temuti.

Tutti gli eroi fanno parte della Justice Society,capeggiata da White Solargirl.

In più il loro Superman,che in questo universo si chiama Kal-L,è ancora vivo.

VOCE NARRANTE DI CHLOE

"Nei primi anni del ventunesimo secolo nessuno avrebbe creduto che ci fossero esseri,provenienti da altri universi,che ci osservassero.

Che qualcuno fosse venuto qui in tempi remoti ed avesse costruito un mondo sotto terra per prepararsi alla guerra milioni di anni dopo.

L'uomo era tanto fiducioso del suo dominio su questa terra,eppure intelletti vasti,freddi e ostili ci stavano guardando con occhi furiosi e,lentamente e indisturbati,ordivano i loro piani contro di noi."

Capitan America era in una piattaforma volante dello S.H.I.E.L.D. e stava parlando con la Vedova Nera.

"Fa uno strappo."disse Natasha "Mi servi tra un paio d'ore,a mezzo giorno."

"Mi dispiace,ma non posso."disse lui "Ritorno tra dodici ore.

Chiama Superman."

"Superman passa metà del tempo tra lavoro e salvatore del mondo e l'altra metà sta con Chloe.

Hanno una vita molto impegnata.

E poi non posso chiamarli per una cosa così da poco."

"Vorrei poterti aiutare,ma stanno arrivando i miei figli."disse Steve.

Tornò a casa in motocicletta.

Indossava dei jeans,scarpe nere,una maglietta bianca ed un giaccone di pelle marrone.

Una volta arrivato vide che la loro madre adottiva era già li.

"Ma avevamo detto alle otto."disse lui.

"No,sette e mezza."rispose lei "Ma non ti preoccupare.

Torneremo domenica verso le nove e mezza.

Dipende dal traffico."

Dalla macchina uscì il figlio più grande che faceva il terzo liceo.

"Eccolo qui."disse Steve sorridendo "Un abbraccio me lo concedi?"

Il figlio lo abbracciò e mentre andava dentro casa il capitano fece una battuta "Poi se vuoi mi puoi dare un calcio tra i denti."

"Sempre pronto."rispose lui.

Uscì successivamente la figlia che aveva sette anni "Ciao,papà."

"Ciao,Rachel ."disse lui abbracciandola.

"Mi raccomando i tuoi figli."disse la loro madre adottiva.

"Non preoccuparti di nulla,Lory."disse il capitano "Di a tua madre che Steve la saluta e le manda tanti baci."

Lei rise "Certo.

Farà i salti di gioia."

Detto questo salì in macchina ed andò via.

La figlia stava guardando il telegiornale che parlava di un problema in Ucraina "L'ucraina,un paese di cinquanta milioni di abitanti,è completamente al buoi dopo una serie di tempeste di lampi di proporzioni apocalittiche che hanno colpito il paese."

Lei era in salotto su un divano quando arrivò Steve.

"Dov'è Ronny?"disse lui.

"Non lo so."disse Rachel "Ha preso la tua macchina ed è andato via."

Steve corse fuori a vedere e poi si allontanò dalla casa andando dall'altro lato della strada e vide che tutti guardavano il cielo sopra casa sua.

Il tempo era nuvoloso e c'era una zona di nuvole nere con dentro una luce rossa.

"Ha mai visto una cosa così?"disse un passante.

"Forse in primavera." disse Steve "Non in questa stagione."

Steve fece il giro di casa sua e a lui si unì anche la figlia.

Tirava un forte vento mentre loro ed altre persone guardavano il cielo.

"Non è strano."disse Steve ad una donna con in braccio un neonato.

"Cosa?"disse lei.

"Il vento sta soffiando verso il temporale."disse lui.

In quell'istante il vento cessò.

Poco dopo un lampo colpì la strada,ma non ci fu il tuono.

"Voglio tornare a casa."disse Rachel.

"Non è niente."disse Steve.

In quel momento ci furono altri due lampi.

Steve a sua figlia arretrarono verso casa "Sembra il quattro luglio."

"No,non è vero."disse lei.

Ci furono altri lampi e i due entrarono in casa,andando al secondo piano.

Rachel si mise sotto un tavolo.

Ci fu un altro lampo.

"Quello è caduto dietro casa nostra!"disse lei spaventata.

"Si,ma non ne cadranno più."disse Capitan America "I fulmini non cadono mai due volte nello stesso punto."

Ci furono altri lampi che caddero nello stesso punto.

"Ma che …?"disse lui "Quando arriva il tuono?"

I lampi continuarono,terrorizzando Rachel che si chiedeva perché non smettevano.

Supergirl era in volo su Los Angeles e vide dei lampi cadere nel mare.

Rimase ferma a guardarli.

Uno dei fulmini colpì una nave militare facendola esplodere.

I fulmini cessarono improvvisamente.

"Ha finito?"disse Rachel.

"Vado a dare un'occhiata in giro."disse il capitano tentando di accendere la luce,ma notando che non c'era corrente.

Prese il cellulare e vide che non si accendeva e guardando l'orologio vide che era fermo.

"Andrà tutto bene vero?"disse la bambina.

"Non lo so."disse il capitano prendendo lo scudo,da una valigia tirata fuori da un armadio.

"Non lo sai?"disse lei.

"Ascolta io esco un attimo."disse Steve.

Uscito in strada vide tutte le macchine ferme.

"Non è strano."gli disse una donna "Tutte le macchine."

"Già,non mi convince per niente."disse Steve.

Il capitano vide il figlio e gli corse incontro "Ronny,stai bene?"

"Si,io sto bene."disse il figlio "La macchine si è fermata e i fulmini hanno iniziato a colpire a qualche isolato da qui.

Proprio nel centro del paese.

Li abbiamo contati,sono in tutto venticinque ed hanno scavato una buca o qualcosa di simile."

"D'accordo,torna a casa e pensa a tua sorella."disse Steve avviandosi verso il centro.

Durante la strada incontrò un suo amico Menny "Anche la tua macchina è andata?"

"Si."disse lui "Il motore è fritto."

Continuando verso il centro vide che c'erano molte persone e poliziotti al centro della strada.

White Solargirl era a Metropolis e aveva appena visto che i computer della Watchtower non funzionavano più,ma li fece ripartire tramite un luce che uscì dalla sua mano.

Al centro del paese c'erano delle crepe ed una piccola buca.

Il capitano si mise in ginocchio per vedere meglio.

Prese un sasso e vide che era cristallizzato.

"Scotta?"chiese un ragazzo.

"No,è gelido."disse lui.

Ci fu un rombo da sotto il terreno.

"Che cos'è?"disse un altro ragazzo "La metropolitana?"

"Qui non c'è la metro."disse Steve.

Due poliziotti parlavano tra loro "No c'è nient'altro qui sotto."

"Beh,qualcosa c'è e si sta muovendo."disse l'altro poliziotto.

Le crepe della buca cominciarono ad allargarsi e la gente cominciava a fuggire urlando.

La strada cominciava a sbriciolarsi.

Le crepe raggiunsero un palazzo e lo danneggiarono facendo esplodere tutte le finestre.

Le macchine sobbalzarono e la strada continuò a frammentarsi.

Un'altra crepa,che sembrava delimitare le altre,si formò a venti metri di distanza.

Il capitano la superò mettendosi al sicuro.

La terra iniziò a tremare leggermente e le crepe aprirono in due una chiesa.

Il campanile si staccò e precipitò nella piazza.

Per un momento tutto si fermò,poi l'itera strada della piazza si alzò a cupola e ricadde esplodendo.

Delle macchine caddero nel buco.

Il capitano si mise vicino ad un auto e vide che la macchina caduta venne scagliata fuori dal cratere.

L'eroe fece appena in tempo a correre via che la macchina schiacciò quella a cui era vicino.

Dalla buca uscì una grossa zampa con un gigantesco artiglio che perforò la strada.

Dal cratere emerse un essere simile ad un ragno e ad un mille piedi,con una corazza sulle zampe simile a quella di un crostaceo.

La creatura era alta venticinque metri e lunga trenta.

Aveva otto zampe molto lunghe nella parte anteriore e ventitre più piccole nella parte posteriore

Aveva una corazza metallica sulla fronte e sulla schiena,con due cannoni.

Il nome che Darkseid gli aveva dato era corpser.

La creatura emise un forte ruggito dalla bocca piena di denti enormi.

I cannoni si mossero da soli ed iniziarono a fare fuoco sulla strada provocando grosse esplosioni.

Il capitano si trovò vicino ad una di queste e fu scagliato dentro un negozio di abbigliamento e trapassò la parete finendo nella strada parallela.

Non poté fare altro che fuggire mentre i cannoni della creatura colpirono delle case disintegrandole.

Dal cratere uscirono frotte di creature umanoidi,senza capelli,con la pelle pallida chiamate locuste.

Le creature erano alte quasi due metri,avevano una muscolatura massiccia ed un'armatura altamente tecnologica.

Alcuni avevano un elmo con una striscia rossa al centro.

Avevano in mano un fucile mitragliatore altamente tecnologico.

Quelli con l'elmo cavalcavano delle creature con grosse zampe anteriori e piccole zampe posteriori.

Avevano un muso allungato ed occhi senza pupilla.

A Los Angeles Supergirl vide uscire dall'acqua creature di quindici metri chiamate brumak.

Camminavano a due zampe,anche se chinati in avanti.

Avevano le zampe con tre dita,simili a quelle di un dinosauro.

Il corpo era umanoide,fatta eccezione per la coda,avevano una muscolatura massiccia e la testa umanoide con una testa calva con una bocca piena di denti appuntiti.

Aveva un grosso cannone sulla schiena e due lancia missili intorno ai polsi.

L'armatura copriva anche la fronte.

Le creature cominciarono a bombardare la spiaggia uccidendo molte persone.

Supergirl volò verso di loro.

Con i raggi laser colpì il primo che le si avvicinò.

La pelle della creatura era incredibilmente spessa infatti fu solo bruciata,ma non fusa.

L'eroina dovette dargli un pugno in testa per farlo cadere.

Kara fu poi colpita da un missile lanciato da uno dei cannoni,posti sul dorso di un'altra creatura,cadendo sulla spiaggia.

Prima che potesse rialzarsi,un altro Brumak la schiacciò con il piede.

Lei riuscì a sollevarlo facilmente,facendo cadere la bestia.

Nello spazio Darkseid aveva costruito un nuovo pianeta.

Era un pianeta fatto di metallo che emanava una luce rossa a causa delle enormi fonderie sparse ovunque.

C'erano anche grosse bocche piene di lava visibili dall'orbita.

Darkseid era su un trono di metallo grigio e alle sue spalle c'era il Cubo Cosmico,che era sospeso in aria.

Davanti a lui c'era un parademone:una creatura alata,alta due metri,ricoperta da un'armatura gialla,con muscolatura massiccia,grandi ali e l'unica parte scoperta era la testa che aveva occhi rossi,pelle verde e una bocca piena di denti appuntiti.

"Mio signore,le locuste hanno iniziato a fare il loro lavoro."disse il parademone.

"Bene."disse lui "La mia flotta è pronta?"

"Si."rispose il servo "Tuttavia gli ultimi ordini di Galacta sono …"

"Io do gli ordini qui."disse Darkseid "Galacta dovrà imparare a stare al suo posto.

Rotta sulla Terra."

Nello spazio Galacta si trovava in un'astronave a forma di sfera viola ed era seduta su un trono.

Tramite la telepatia poteva vedere Darkseid e dopo averlo sentito i suoi occhi si illuminarono di luce bianca"Stai molto attento,piccolo dio."

Tornando a Terra-2,Capitan America era tornato a casa sua coperto di cenere di altre persone e si era messo seduto a terra appoggiato alla gamba di un tavolo.

Ronny e Rachel si misero vicino a lui.

"Cos'è successo?"disse Ronny,ma Steve non rispose.

"Papà?"disse Rachel.

"Cos'è quella roba che hai addosso?"disse Ronny.

Il capitano si alzò,andò davanti allo specchio e si tolse la cenere di dosso mentre i figli lo guardavano allibiti.

"Mio Dio."disse lui.

Tornò nel salotto,prese una scatola di cartone e la mise sul tavolo "Usciamo da qui in trenta secondi.

Prendi tutte le provviste e mettile nella scatola."

"Mi spieghi che succede?"disse Ronny.

"Non ne ho idea."disse il capitano,correndo in camera sua.

Dall'armadio prese una valigia con dentro il suo costume e lo indossò in pochissimi secondi.

Usciti dalla casa cominciarono a camminare velocemente mentre intorno a loro c'erano persone che correvano.

Trovarono una macchina ancora funzionante e ci salirono.

"Di chi è questa?"disse Rachel.

"Di un amico che ormai non ne ha più bisogno."disse lui salendo in macchina.

"Mi dici che succede?"disse Ronny.

"Ora non posso."disse Steve mettendo in moto "Ci restano solo pochi minuti."

Mentre la macchina si dirigeva fuori dal paese,l'autostrada sopraelevata fu colpita da un raggio e rovesciata.

Camion e macchine caddero sulle case e poi ci fu un'altra esplosione che distrusse quasi tutto il paese.

La macchina prese una strada principale.

"Ma che succede?"chiese terrorizzato Ronny.

"Dobbiamo fuggire.

Probabilmente abbiamo l'unica macchina che funziona.

Non mi fermo finché non ne usciamo."disse Steve.

"Non ne usciamo da cosa?"disse Ronny.

"Non capisci?"disse Steve "Ci stanno attaccando!"

"Chi?"disse Ronny.

Rachel cominciò ad urlare.

"Rachel,devi fare silenzio perché se urli non mi concentro."disse Steve.

Rachel urlò ancora.

"Ronny,pensaci tu!"disse Steve.

Ronny riuscì a calmare Rachel.

"Vi porterò al sicuro e poi mi unirò agli altri"disse Steve.

"Dimmi quello che sai."disse Ronny.

"Quella creatura è sbucata dalla terra,ha cominciato ad incendiare tutto,ammazzava tutti."disse Steve

"Di sicuro viene da qualche altro posto."

"Cioè,tipo l'Europa?"disse Ronny.

"Ma che dici Ronny?"disse Steve "Non viene dall'Europa!

Quella creatura era già qui.

Sepolta,ma forse è a causa della tempesta di lampi."

"Un momento,hai detto che era sepolto."disse Ronny.

"La creatura era sepolta."disse lui "Sto dicendo che forse era stata richiamata dalla tempesta di lampi.

Forse qualcuno ha mandato un segnale."

A Metropolis Superman stava usando la sua vista a raggi laser su le locuste.

Uno dei mostri cercò di saltargli addosso,ma,con un pugno,Clark lo mandò in un palazzo,uccidendolo.

Chloe,che era in volo,si scagliò dall'alto sull'orda di mostri,provocando una grande esplosione ed un cratere.

Una volta che il sole era tramontato giunsero in un altro paese pieno di villette a due piani.

"Fa presto papà,ti prego."disse Rachel.

Steve fermò la macchina e gli altri due entrarono subito in casa.

"Mamma!"urlò Rachel per tutta la casa.

Dopo che ebbero perlustrato la casa si accorsero che non c'era nessuno.

A Los Angeles Hyperion,Supergirl e Superboy stavano combattendo in strada.

Gruppi di locuste saltavano addosso ad Hyperion,ma lui riuscì a sbarazzarsene facilmente e li distrusse con i raggi laser.

Usò il super soffio per congelare altre locuste e poi,muovendosi a super velocità,li disintegrò.

Superboy e Supergirl stavano facendo lo stesso.

"Ma che succede?"disse Superboy colpendo un mostro al volto e facendogli esplodere il cranio.

"Non lo so."disse Kara ,mentre gettava al suolo una locusta e la colpiva a super velocità "Ma è sicuramente il giorno peggiore della mia vita."

Wonder Woman arrivò volando,in quel momento,armata di scudo e spada "Animo soldati!"

Lei si gettò addosso ad un gruppo di venti locuste scagliandole in aria o a terra "A MORTE!"

Steve era nella casa con i suoi figli.

Si erano radunati in cucina.

"Credo sia morta."disse Rachel.

"No,non è morta."disse Steve "Andavano a Boston.

Così avranno continuato sulla strada per Boston.

Comunque vi faccio la cena."

Il capitano guardò nella scatola "Complimenti,Ronny.

Ti ho detto prendi da mangiare,ma che diavolo hai preso?"

"Questo è quello che c'era da te."disse Ronny.

"D'accordo."disse Steve "Mangiare … ci serve del pane.

Ci facciamo dei panini con il burro di arachidi."

"Sono allergica a quello"disse Rachel mentre il capitano spalmava il burro sul pane.

"Trovo qualcos'altro per te."disse Steve "Io e Ronny pensiamo ai panini."

"Io non ho fame."disse Rachel.

"E nemmeno io."disse Ronny.

"Non hai fame neanche tu?"disse Steve.

Il capitano raccolse il pane e lanciò sulla finestra la fetta con sopra il burro di arachidi,poi si appoggiò sul lavapiatti "Stiamo calmi.

Domani la mamma sarà qui e andrà tutto bene."

Decisero di dormire nel seminterrato che era molto grande con quattro lavatrici ai lati,sei lampade di luce bianca e vari macchine per la ginnastica.

"Se è tutto ok perché dobbiamo dormire qui."disse Rachel "Ho un letto comodissimo."

"Beh … è come un pigiama party."disse Steve togliendosi il casco del costume"Bel seminterrato.

E poi sai quando c'è un tornado e bisogna andare nel seminterrato?

Qui è lo stesso."

I figli si sistemarono su due materassi che erano già li mentre il capitano dormì in poltrona.

Nel bel mezzo della notte cominciarono a sentire dei lampi.

"Sono tornati i lampi."disse Rachel.

"Andate nella stanza accanto."disse Steve "Questi non sono lampi."

Appena i figli furono andati nella stanza una locusta sfondò il soffitto e cominciò a sparare sulle pareti.

Il capitano prese lo scudo.

Alla prima occasione colpì la creatura con un pugno in faccia,gli taglio la pancia,con il bordo del suo scudo circolare,gli diede un calcio al ginocchio spezzandolo e gli ruppe il collo.

La terra iniziò a tremare e fuori c'era un frastuono infernale.

"Cos'è quella cosa?"urlò Ronny.

"Mai vista prima!"disse il capitano che entrò nella stanza e chiuse la porta appena in tempo,perché dalla piccola finestra entrò un getto di fuoco che invase il locale.

"Siamo vivi?"disse Rachel.

Al mattino dopo Steve uscì vedendo che il seminterrato era completamente sotto sopra.

Quando salì le scale,che portavano alla casa,vide che buona parte della casa non c'era più perché era stata schiacciata dalla testa di un aereo.

Il resto del veicolo aveva distrutto la strada che era piena di macerie,fogli di carta e oggetti vari.

Tra le macerie c'era Ms Marvel che aveva il costume strappato lungo le braccia e sulla pancia.

In più aveva un livido sulla fronte.

"Carol!"disse Steve correndole incontro.

"Steve,sei tu!"disse lei abbracciandolo.

"Tu dov'eri?"disse Steve.

"Seguivo la quinta unità della guardia nazionale."disse lei "Mi sono mossa contro uno di quei grossi ragni verso mezza notte.

Sembrano lenti,ma le zampe le muovono molto rapidamente,a volte anticipano le mosse dell'avversario e quei cannoni si muovono da soli.

Se non volavo abbastanza veloce mi avrebbe preso prima di avvicinarmi abbastanza da procurare qualche danno.

Ho combattuto per quasi un'ora.

Hanno la pelle più resistente che abbia mai visto.

Dopo un chilometro l'ho ucciso,poi sono tornata indietro,ma ero stremata e sono svenuta.

Era tutto il giorno che combattevo questi cosi."

"Sono più di uno?"disse Steve.

"Direi."disse lei "Ero in contatto con New York,ma sono rimasti al buio,poi con Washington,ma si sono spenti anche loro,poi Los Angeles,Chicago,mi sono collegata con Londra e poi ho chiamato lo S.H.I.E.L.D.,ma non risponde nessuno.

Lo stesso accade ovunque.

Una volta che i ragni si muovono le difese crollano e poi gli altri fanno il resto del lavoro.

Alcuni sono alti quindici metri,ma sono guidati da dei mostri umanoidi."

"Si,lo so."disse lui "Ne ho ucciso uno ieri."

"Quelle cose sono sbucate da sotto,il che vuol dire che sono state sepolte qui molto tempo fa."disse lei"Allora chi ci ha mandato contro quei maledetti cosi?

Qualche ora fa ho visto una strana creatura volante e non mi sembra che sia come gli altri.

L'ho seguita oltre la stratosfera e si è tele portata via.

Come sai io controllo anche l'energia magnetica e in orbita ho percepito una forza enorme."

"Che vuoi dire?"disse lui.

"Credo che ci sarà un doppio attacco."disse lei "Uno da sotto terra e uno dall'alto."

"Ascolta … io devo portare al sicuro i miei figli."disse Steve.

"Francamente non so dove potreste andare,ma resterò con voi."disse Carol.

"No,tu sei una delle più forti."disse Steve "Servi in prima linea."

"Sicuro?"disse lei "Forse posso …"

"Davvero è meglio se vai."disse lui "Una volta messi al sicuro prenderò parte allo scontro anch'io."

"Abbi cura di te."disse lei volando via.

Il capitano prese i suoi figli e li riportò in macchina.

"Carol ha ucciso quello che ha distrutto questo paese quindi per ora siamo salvi."disse Steve.

"Se anche noi avevamo i poteri tornavamo a cercarne uno e lo uccidevamo."disse Ronny.

"Si … probabile."disse lui "Ma le decisioni le prendo io."

"Quando?"disse Ronny "L'anno del mai,Steve?"

"Senti,falla finita con questo dannato Steve!"disse il capitano "Sono papà.

Signore.

O se proprio vuoi chiamami signor Rogers.

Per me sarà un po' strano,ma decidi tu."

Dopo qualche chilometro Steve si fermò un attimo e gli altri scesero.

"Non allontanatevi troppo."disse Steve.

Rachel si allontanò fino a trovarsi davanti ad un piccolo fiume dove rimase terrorizzata nel vedere un cadavere che veniva trasportato dalla corrente.

Successivamente ne arrivarono altre decine e Steve le mise la mano su gli occhi e la portò via "Ti avevo detto di non allontanarti."

A Metropolis,nell'acqua ,davanti alla città,c'era una torre aliena da cui uscivano i parademoni e rapivano le persone che erano intrappolate tra le macerie.

La notte seguente il capitano e la sua famiglia erano rimasti a piedi e con loro c'era Batgirl.

Lei era una versione femminile di Batman con il costume nero e giallo.

"A noi è toccato il peggio."disse Steve.

"Ti sbagli."disse Batgirl "All'Europa è andata peggio.

Una parte è stata spazzata via."

Stavano camminando per le strade di un paese in compagnia di molte persone.

"Sembra che ci sia ancora la luce."disse Rachel.

"Già,non sono ancora arrivati qui."disse lui.

"Cosa farai dopo averli messi al sicuro?"chiese Batgirl.

"Andrò in prima linea."disse Steve "Voglio fermarli a tutti i costi.

Tu invece?"

"Forse farò lo stesso."disse lei "Anche se non vedo cosa possono fare quelli come noi.

Tu almeno hai una forza superiore a quella delle persone normali e non invecchi,ma io sono solo umana."

In quel momento,davanti a loro passò un treno totalmente in fiamme.

Un mese dopo Capitan America era su un elicottero militare con Occhio di Falco,la Vedova Nera,Il Punitore Freccia Verde e Deathpool.

Il punitore era un soldato che tornato in patria era diventato un supereroe.

Aveva un costume nero con un teschio bianco sul petto.

Il suo vestito era pieno di armi e in mano aveva due fucili automatici.

Anche il capitano aveva un fucile ed una cin tura con una pistola e dei caricatori.

Freccia Verde e Occhio di Falco avevano un arco che creava frecce al plasma.

Deathpool era un mutante che era stato sottoposto allo stesso esperimento di Wolverine.

In più gli erano stati dati altri poteri.

Aveva il sistema rigenerante,lo scheletro rinforzato,due spade che gli uscivano dai polsi e raggi laser dagli occhi.

Era completamente ricoperto da un costume rosso e nero.

Intorno ai buchi della maschera per vedere c'erano due cerchi neri,gli stivali e gli avambracci erano neri e aveva qualche riga dello stesso colore sul petto.

Il resto era rosso.

Fuori dall'elicottero c'era Superman.

Il Superman di Terra-2 aveva un costume di gomma lucida azzurro e rosso.

Ai posi il costume ricopriva anche i dorsi delle mani formando un triangolo con i lati rossi.

Aveva la "S"rossa sul petto in un triangolo rosso rovesciato.

Aveva anche una "S"blu sul mantello.

Gli stivali erano rossi.

Le locuste avevano liberato altre creature:Il Generale,cacciatori,sanguisughe del cuore,kantus,theron,berseker,assaltatori,giustizieri,liker,nuotatori,una creatura detta Nemesis-T,animali modificati (scimmie,cani),cacciatori aerei e umani modificati.

C'era anche una creatura detta Stritolatore.

Altre creature erano:Napad,Haos,Lepotitsa,Raskalapa,lo Stritolatore e Ogroman.

Il generale era a capo delle locuste.

Era alto due metri,aveva un fisico atletico,ma molto forte.

Aveva un armatura verde e rossa che ricopriva petto,avambracci,vita e polpacci.

I polpacci e gli avambracci avevano spine rosse di metallo.

La testa e i lati della faccia erano coperti da un elmo rosso e molto aderente.

La pelle era grigia,occhi completamente bianchi ed una bocca enorme con due file di denti simili a quelli di uno squalo ed una lingua biforcuta.

La sua arma era un bastone con,all'estremità,due mazze.

I piedi e le mani avevano lunghe unghie.

I cacciatori erano uguali alle locuste,ma con un corpo snello e agile.

Non avevano armi,ma si spostavano in branchi e avevano artigli e denti più lunghi delle locuste.

Le sanguisughe del cuore erano parassiti simili a ragni,grandi come cani.

Avevano un corpo bianco e corazzato,una testa rossa con una bocca molto grande,con una mascella che si apriva in due e liberava una lingua con una bocca sulla punta.

I kantus erano simili al Generale,ma erano più piccoli e magri.

Avevano un mantello nero ed erano molto veloci.

In più potevano guarire gli altri con un suono simile ad un canto.

I theron erano locuste più grandi,con una muscolatura simile a quella di Hulk,avevano il petto scoperto ed una mazza come arma.

Avevano un elmo con due corna rivolte verso il basso

I berseker erano simili ai theron,ma avevano il corpo ricoperto da placche ossee e non avevano ne vestiti ed armi.

Gli assaltatori erano tra i più pericolosi in circolazione.

Avevano un aspetto umanoide,ma la pelle era rossa.

Il braccio sinistro era uguale a quello di un umano,ma sul palmo della mano c'era un occhio ed aveva delle unghie gialle,molto appuntite.

Il braccio destro aveva una mano enorme con dita lunghe ed artigli enormi sia in lunghezza che in larghezza.

La testa era umana,ma senza capelli ed aveva un occhio in mezzo alla fronte ed una bocca piena di denti appuntiti.

La spalla sinistra era ricoperta da un grosso occhio.

I giustizieri erano esseri umanoidi,alti quattro metri,con la pelle marrone scuro e aghi neri.

Avevano la testa in un sacco,un grembiule di pelle nera,e dei pantaloni neri con scarponi neri.

Come arma avevano un'ascia enorme in grado di tagliare in due una persona con un solo colpo.

I liker erano bestie quadrupedi con la pelle rossa.

Avevano la zampe posteriori sottili,ma quelle anteriori erano più massicce e con unghie enormi.

La loro testa aveva il cervello scoperchiato,una bocca enorme con denti simili a quelli di un cane ed una lingua lunga un metro.

Di solito erano lunghi due metri,ma uno di loro arrivava a sette.

I nuotatori erano uomini lucertole,con la pelle verde,a scaglie e ben forniti di zanne ed artigli.

Nemesis-T era un essere massiccio con una tuta aderente nera.

L'essere era alto un metro e novanta e la testa,unica parte scoperta,era senza capelli,con la pelle gialla,un solo occhio (il destro)una grande bocca con la mandibola senza labbra e denti appuntiti.

Gli animali modificati avevano pezzi di pelle mancanti,infatti si vedeva il tessuto muscolare.

La loro aggressività era incredibile,simile a quella degli umani modificati che sembravano zombi.

Lo Stritolatore era una creatura alta come Nemesis-T.

Aveva la pelle marrone,ed il braccio destro con tentacoli appuntiti al posto delle dita ed un sistema rigenerante.

Era anche un ottimo telepate.

Napad era una creatura di due metri.

Il suo corpo aveva una corazza grigia ed era massiccio ed ingombrante,simile ad un gorilla,ma senza pelo e con andatura bipede.

Intorno alla bocca c'erano dei tentacoli con in cima degli occhi.

Tra le placche invece c'era il tessuto muscolare messo a nudo.

Il muso era allungato e simile a quello di un cane.

Sulla schiena aveva una gobba con grosse punte.

Haos è una grande creatura che presenta una pelle translucida che lascia intravedere il suo sistema scheletrico e cardiocircolatorio.

La parte superiore del corpo era umanoide,mentre l'altra è simile ad un millepiedi con tentacoli.

Possiede diversi tentacoli sulla schiena ed una serie di piccoli arti simili a gambe dalla vita sino al culmine del corpo che sembrava una coda.

La sua testa era umanoide ed allungata.

Poteva sopravvivere a grandi danni fisici tramite il suo sistema rigenerante.

La creatura era anche incredibilmente flessibile.

La sua altezza massima sarebbe quella di un ufficio di venti piani.

Haos può anche cambiare la sua massa a seconda della situazione

Raskalapa era una creatura simile ad un esoscheletro con la pelle bianca.

Il braccio destro era più grande del sinistro anche se l'essere era comunque molto magro.

Può rigenerare le parti perdute che sono state distrutte.

La creatura non aveva occhi visibili,ma aveva una grande bocca con una proboscide,simile ad una sanguisuga,al posto della lingua.

Lepotitsa era una creatura alta come un uomo adulto con la pelle giallo-verde pallido.

I suoi arti erano lunghi e secchi con dita appuntite.

Il petto e la pancia erano ricoperti di grossi pori in grado di spruzzare una tossina blu.

Ha anche una lunga lingua blu.

La sua testa umanoide coperta di bolle poteva aprirsi in tre parti.

Lo Stritolatore è un grosso e mostruoso serpente con la pelle verde.

C'erano anche creature volanti chiamate Gnezdo,simili a vespe,grandi come cani

Ogroman era una creatura di circa trenta metri d'altezza con aspetto umanoide.

Le sue braccia erano sproporzionalmente lunghe.

Aveva una struttura ossea troppo sviluppata:nelle gambe nella mascella e nei fianchi.

Possiedeva una forza enorme che lo rende capace di sollevare uomini,macchine e camion e poteva danneggiate gli edifici.

La struttura ossea lo rendeva praticamente invulnerabile.

Il suo volto era simile a quello di una scimmia con una mascella enorme e quadrata.

Possiede anche una gobba con grossi bozzi.

La sua pelle era bianca pallida con totale assenza di peli.

La mascella in oltre possiede solo tre denti appuntiti che occupano tutto lo spazio.

L'elicottero atterrò in una base militare poco fuori la città.


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITOLO 19

CIVIL WAR

In uno studio televisivo un uomo in giacca e cravatta stava osservando dei video con un suo dipendente seduto su una sedia vicino a lui.

"D'accordo,di quanti supercriminali parliamo,Speedball?"disse l'uomo.

Rispose un supereroe simile a Flash,con il costume giallo e blu che era in compagnia di altri eroi e di un uomo con la videocamera.

Si trovavano a Stamford nel Connecticut ed erano dietro ad un albero,nascosti dai cespugli.

Osservavano una villetta a due piani da cui stava uscendo una donna.

"Speedball rispose alla chiamata "Tre.

No un momento,sono quattro.

E tutti sono ricercati dall'F.B.I.,giusto?"

L'uomo in giacca e cravatta rispose "L'Uomo Cobalto,Coldheart,Speedfreek,Nitro … si tutti evasi pericolosissimi,con una fedina penale che è più lunga del tuo braccio.

Uno di loro ha combattuto l'Uomo Ragno due volte ed un altro ha quasi steso Hulk."

Insieme a Speedball c'erano altri tre supereroi maschi ed una femmina con la pelle blu.

"Cosa?"disse uno di loro.

"Questi tizi sono troppo forti per noi."

In quel momento la donna che portava fuori la spazzatura si accorse dei supereroi e corse dentro "TUTTI IN COSTUME!"

"ANDIAMO!"disse Speedball e correndo a velocità luce sfondò una delle finestre della casa saltando addosso a Speedfreek e lo trascinò all'esterno trapassando una parete.

La donna con la pelle blu volo in aria e vide un altro supercriminale che correva in strada.

Aveva i capelli bianchi lunghi e il costume rosso e blu.

Lei gli volò addosso dall'alto e con una spinta lo mandò contro un autobus delle elementari che si trovava davanti alla scuola.

Il veicolo fu danneggiato gravemente.

"In piedi Nitro e non tentare scherzi."disse lei.

"Namorita,giusto?"disse lui "Noi non siamo i soliti perdenti con cui siete abituati.

Vi siete messi contro le persone sbagliate."

I suoi occhi si illuminarono e ci fu un'esplosione enorme che spazzo via tutta una zona del paese.

Quando successe questo erano passati cinque mesi da quando Lex Luthor aveva salvato il mondo.

Aveva nominato Norman Osborn,uno dei peggiori nemici dell'Uomo Ragno ,come capo di tutti i suoi progetti segreti e lo aveva fatto passare per un eroe nazionale.

Aveva convinto Sentry a sottoporsi ad un esperimento e dopo averla addormentata aveva cominciato a cambiarle la mente.

I supereroi non erano riusciti a localizzarla.

Al tramonto erano giunti sul luogo i Vendicatori e la Justice League.

Oltre a loro c'erano i Fantastici Quattro,Power Man e Golia.

Power Man era un uomo di colore dotato di una pelle super resistente e di una forza enorme.

Indossava una maglietta gialla e dei pantaloni neri.

Golia era di colore anche lui,con un costume blu e bianco.

Aveva anche una mascherina blu sulla testa.

Poteva aumentare le sue dimensioni fino a diventare immenso.

C'erano anche Spider Woman,Hancock,Falcon e gli X Men.

Spider Woman era una donna sui vent'anni con un costume rosso che la copriva interamente e da cui uscivano solo i lunghi capelli castani.

Aveva due visiere bianche sulla maschera e il simbolo di un ragno bianco sul petto.

A differenza dell'Uomo Ragno lei poteva volare.

Falcon era un uomo di colore con un costume rosso e bianco che lasciava scoperti occhi e mento.

Sotto le braccia aveva due ali metalliche,rosse,che gli permettevano di volare.

Hancock era un dio con la pelle scura.

Indossava un costume di gomma nero e con strisce gialle.

Degli X Men c'erano i seguenti :Wolverine,Ciclope,Marvel Girl e Acciaio.

Wolverine era un mutante vecchio di centinaia di anni,con un sistema rigenerante che lo faceva guarire da qualunque ferita e non lo faceva invecchiare.

Aveva tre artigli d'osso che gli uscivano dagli spazzi tra le nocche delle mani.

Gli artigli e la sua struttura ossea era stata ricoperta da un metallo indistruttibile chiamato Adamantio.

Indossava un costume nero che lasciava scoperta solo la testa.

Ciclope aveva lo stesso costume con scoperto solo il mento e sugli occhi aveva un visore che una volta aperto poteva sparare raggi laser.

Marvel Girl aveva un costume verde e giallo,aveva i capelli rossi e a differenza degli altri due aveva solo diciassette anni.

Il suo potere era la telecinesi.

Acciaio aveva la stessa età di Ciclope:all'incirca trent'anni.

Aveva un costume giallo a rosso che lasciava scoperta la testa e le braccia.

Aveva la pelle di metallo.

Lex Luthor e Capitan America erano sul posto e osservavano la devastazione.

Lex ora aveva il casco sull'armatura.

Il paese era raso al suolo,tutto era piatto e c'erano colonne di fumo che si alzavano dal terreno.

Power Man e la Cosa alzavano un masso,Falcon trasportava macerie volando,Golia,divenuto alto venti metri,sollevava grosse macerie e Spider Woman volava trasportando una persona.

"Mi dicono che hanno notizie di Nitro."disse Lex "Pare sia uscito dal paese e si nasconda nel container di un camion."

"Ha importanza?"disse il capitano "Tutti quei morti.

Anche bambini.

Il capo della protezione civile dice che ci possono essere otto o novecento vittime.

Tutti morti per un reality show."

"Dovevano chiamare noi,Cap"disse Lex "Speedball sapeva che i New Warriors non erano all'altezza.

L'intero paese ha visto che era a caccia di audience."

I pompieri stavano cercando di sollevare macerie piuttosto grosse "Marvel Girl,c'è bisogno di te.

I rilevatori di movimento stanno captando qualcosa sei metri sotto terra,ma non riusciamo a spostare le macerie."

Lei si avvicinò e sollevò le macerie con la mente e le posò lontano.

Sotto c'era un insegnate con quattro bambini.

Ms Marvel era arrivata e volando sollevava macerie.

"Dopo questa non solo si uccideranno mutanti."disse Golia a Ms Marvel "Questa è la goccia che ha fatto traboccare il vaso.

Questo è l'inizio della caccia alle streghe.

Ci inseguiranno con torce e forconi."

"Forse è vero."disse lei "Chi può giustificare questo?"

Il giorno dopo Capitan America era nell'ufficio di Nick Fury.

"Io devo prendermi una pausa."disse Steve.

"Capisco."disse Fury "Nessuno ti seguirà.

Potrai sparire e tornare quando vuoi."

"Grazie."disse il capitano "Credo che andrò in qualche posto isolato per un po'.

Comunque per la mia sostituzione vi consiglio American Dreem."

"Per loro però c'è un problema."disse Fury "Luthor ha chiesto di tenerli lontano dalle squadre finché non diranno cosa è successo al loro mondo.

Però forse posso metterci una buona parola."

In tv c'era She-Hulk che parlava di cosa era successo.

Lei era la cugina di Hulk ed era stata gamma irradiata come suo cugino.

Aveva lunghi capelli neri,una muscolatura molto più sviluppata di quella di una donna comune,la pelle verde ed era alta quasi due metri.

Indossava un costume viola e bianco che lasciava scoperte le braccia e le gambe.

"I supereroi al bando?"disse lei "In un mondo pieno di supercriminali non è possibile.

Ma addestrarli e dargli dei distintivi?

Si,direi che è una soluzione ragionevole."

A Stamford c'era un grande raduno in chiesa che era piena.

C'era anche Tony Stark:il miliardario divenuto Iron-Man.

Il prete stava parlando ai fedeli " … e così,o signore,invochiamo la tua misericordia,non solo per le anime dei bambini defunti,ma per i superesseri che hanno causato questa tragedia."

All'uscita una donna chiamò Stark "Tony Stark?"disse lei.

Lei gli diede uno schiaffo "MALEDETTO INFANTICIDA!"

Una delle guardie del corpo di Stark intervenne "Signora,dobbiamo chiederle di andare via."

"ANDARMENE?"disse lei "AL FUNERALE DI MIO FIGLIO?

STARK DOVREBBE ESSERE PORTATO VIA!"

"Signora,capisco che sia sconvolta,ma l'avventatezza dei New Warriors non ha niente a che fare con me."disse Stark

"Lei finanzia i Vendicatori e dice ai giovani che possono vivere al disopra della legge se indossano un costume."disse la donna. "I poliziotti devono sottoporsi ad un addestramento e portare distintivi,ma questo è noioso per Tony Stark.

Il nostro miliardario dice che basta qualche superpotere e un atteggiamento da sbruffone per entrare nella sua supergang privata.

Tu finanzi quest'orrore.

Con i tuoi sporchi miliardi.

Hai il sangue del mio piccolo sulle tue mani."

Lex Luthor era la funerale,nascosto tra la folla "Bene,bene.

Otis,voglio quella donna dalla mia parte e dobbiamo proibire a Stark di essere Iron-Man per un bel po'."

Successivamente Luthor parlò alle tv "… come Speedball.

Non amo parlare male dei morti,ma probabilmente quel ragazzo non sapeva neanche chi fosse il presidente."

La stessa notte la Torcia Umana stava volando per le strade.

Una volta sceso a terra il fuoco intorno al suo corpo si spense e lui ricevette una bottigliata in testa e svenne.

Una banda di quattro teppisti lo pestò dicendo che era un infanticida.

Luthor tornò in tv il giorno dopo "L'attacco alla Torcia Umana è stato l'ultimo di una lunga serie.

Gli abitanti di Stamford chiedono una riforma dei supereroi."

Nella Watchtower si erano radunati diversi supereroi:Lex Luthor, ,X-23,Ant-Man,Wasp,Luke Cage,Falcon,Dottor Strange,Gigant Woman,la Cosa,la Donna Invisibile,la Donna Ragno,Ms Marvel,Capitan Marvel,Spiderman,Devil,Golia,Supergirl,Wonder Woman,She-Hulk e Aquaman.

Ant-Man aveva un costume rosso e nero,con un elmo di metallo chiuso ermeticamente.

L'elmo aveva due visori rossi.

Il suo potere era di ingrandirsi e rimpicciolirsi.

In più controllava le formiche ed altri insetti.

Wap era sua moglie ed aveva lo stesso potere.

Aveva il costume giallo e nero,capelli neri e corti e due piccole ali sulla schiena.

Dottor Strange era uno stregone molto potente.

Indossava un armatura blu ed aveva un mantello rosso.

Gigant Woman era una donna bionda sui trenta,con un costume rosso e nero.

Poteva ingrandirsi quanto voleva.

L'Uomo Ragno indossava un costume diverso dal solito.

I colori erano giallo e rosso.

Il costume era di gomma lucida e lo copriva interamente da capo a piedi.

Aveva due visori gialli per vedere,un ragno giallo sul petto e gli stivali gialli.

Il resto era rosso.

Era in grado di arrampicarsi sui muri,aveva la superforza e poteva lanciare ragnatele dai polsi.

Aveva anche dei supersensi che gli permettevano di sapere se c'era un pericolo.

Devil aveva un costume rosso che lasciava scoperta solo la bocca.

"Dove sono le due Chloe?"disse Lex.

"La nostra è nello spazio."disse Reed "Quella di Terra-3 è tornata nel suo universo perché,a quanto dicono,cercava qualcuno."

"Allora cosa stanno dicendo,Richards?"disse Stange "Che o diventerò un impiegato statale o spiccheranno un mandato contro di me?"

"Veramente,tu sei uno dei pochi post-umani con cui pensano di trovare un accomodamento,Stephen."disse lui.

"Cosa vogliono fare,ridicolizzarci?"disse Wasp.

"A me sembra che vogliano rallentarci."disse Cage.

"O legittimarci."disse Lex "Perche non dovremmo essere addestrati e pubblicamente responsabili?"

"Qualcuno pensa che dovremo entrare in sciopero se ci trattano così?"disse MS Marvel.

"Uno sciopero dei supereroi non verrebbe sostenuto da nessuno."disse Reed.

"Allora qual è l'opinione generale?"disse X-23.

"Per quanto mi riguarda Stamford è stata la nostra sveglia."disse Lex "Quello che gli alcolisti chiamano il momento di autocoscienza.

Diventare impiegati pubblici ha senso se permette alla gente di dormire sonni più tranquilli."

"Non riesco a credere di sentire una cosa simile."disse Supergirl "Le identità segrete sono una tradizione proprio come le maschere.

Io non ho intenzione di diventare una supersbirra."

"Stai scherzando,vero?"disse Ant-Man "Credo sia già tanto se la gente ci ha tollerati così a lungo.

Perché ci dovrebbero permettere di nasconderci ancora?"

"Perché fuori dalla torre d'avorio il mondo non è un posto piacevole."disse X-23.

"Credo che molti appenderanno il costume al chiodo."disse l'Uomo Ragno che era sul muro fuori dalla finestra.

"I Fantastici 4 sono usciti allo scoperto fin dal principio e non è successo nulla di male."disse la Donna Invisibile.

"Si,finché un giorno,tornando a casa,troverò mia moglie infilzata da uno dei tentacoli di qualche mostro."disse Spiderman "Comunque sono solo chiacchiere,no?"

"No,pensano di farlo da molto."disse Devil "Stamford è stato il tocco finale.

Questa è la fine della nostra gestione.

Lo sento nell'aria."

Capitan America era nell'eliveivolo dello S.H.I.E.L.D. e parlava con Maria Hill.

"Ho saputo che 23 dei suoi amici si sono riuniti per decidere come dovranno reagire alla grande decisione del presidente."disse lei "Crede che accetteranno di buon grado l'atto di registrazione?"

"Non sta a me esprimere un parere."disse lui.

"Rogers,capisco che non saremo mai uniti come lo eravate tu e Fury,ma sono stata nominata capo dello S.H.I.E.L.D."disse Hill "Rispetti il mio grado,se non altro."

"Credo che questo piano ci dividerà."disse Steve "Ci costringerete ad una guerra fratricida"

"Ma qual è il vostro problema?"disse lei "Perche i supereroi non dovrebbero essere adeguatamente addestrati e pagati?

Quanti ribelli ci saranno secondo lei?"

"Molti."disse il capitano.

"Anche importanti?"disse Hill.

"Forse alcuni."disse Steve "Ma soprattutto chi opera al livello delle strade come Devil e Batman."

"Nessuno che lei non possa contrastare,vero?"disse Hill.

"Prego?"disse lui.

"Mi ha sentita."disse Hill "Questa proposta sarà votata tra due settimane e potrebbe essere legge in un mese,ma non possiamo uscirne impreparati.

Stiamo già formando un'unità anti superumani e sarà lei a guidarla."disse lei.

"Se lo scordi."disse Steve "Mi sta chiedendo di arrestare persone che rischiano la loro vita ogni santo giorno?"

"No,le sto chiedendo di rispettare la volontà del presidente,capitano."disse Hill.

"Non faccia della politica con me,Hill."disse Steve contrariato "I supereroi devono essere superiori a queste cose o sarà Washinton a dirci chi sono i cattivi."

"I cattivi sono i supertizi mascherati che non vogliono obbedire."disse lei.

Il capitano fu circondato da diversi uomini che gli puntavano addosso i fucili.

"Questa è l'unità di cui mi stavi parlando?"disse Steve.

"La gente è stanca di vivere nel Far West."disse lei "Certo gli eroi mascherati fanno parte di questo paese fin da quando se ne ha memoria,ma anche il vaiolo ne fa parte.

Ora smetta di fare l'idiota e cominci a muoversi nella legalità."

"Giù le armi,ragazzi!"disse lui.

"Non ascoltate."disse Hill "Non è Capitan America che da gli ordini qui."

"Giù le armi o non sarò responsabile di quello che succederà!"disse Steve.

"Preparate i tranquillanti."disse Hill.

"Che tu possa brucare all'inferno."disse Steve.

"Sparate."disse lei.

Il capitano afferrò un soldato e lo usò per parare il suo corpo,mentre usò lo scudo per pararsi le spalle.

Gettò l'uomo contro i soldati dietro di lui,lanciò il suo scudo colpendo al volto un altro uomo,diede un pugno nella pancia ad un altro soldato,lo scudo tranciò in due dei fucili,Steve prese un soldato e gli spinse la testa a terra,lo scudo ne colpì un altro,il capitano colpì al volto un soldato con il gomito e lo scudo tornò nella sua mano.

"FERMATELO!"urlò Hill.

"Non pensarci nemmeno,piccoletta."disse lui.

Caricò contro gli ultimi soldati,mandandoli a terra con lo scudo e poi si getto dalle vetrate.

Sotto di lui c'era un Jet militare,il capitano usò lo scudo per rompere il vetro del pilota.

"Ma che …"disse il pilota.

"Portami via da qui e non dire parolacce."disse Steve.

L'aereo volò via.

"Idiota."disse Hill.

Tre ore dopo il capitano era in un vicolo a parlare con il Superman di Terra-4.

Era molto più giovane di qualunque altra versione dell'Uomo d'Acciaio.

La sua testa era più rotonda di quella di quella degli altri,indossava un costume uguale a quello delle altre versioni fatta eccezione per una cintura rossa con i contorni gialli.

"Può contare su di me,capitano."disse Clark.

Il giorno dopo il consiglio si riunì alla casa bianca

"E poi ha offerto un panino con patate al pilota!" disse un senatore ridendo "Tipico di Capitan America."

"Sono contento di vedere che vi diverte,io invece sono parecchio preoccupato."disse il presidente "Ora ogni supereroe in disaccordo ha una figura di riferimento."

"Allora ci troveremo anche noi una figura di riferimento."disse Lex "Procedete pure con il vostro piano e lasciate Capitan America a me."

Qualche tempo dopo due supercriminali erano stati catturati e legati ad una colonna con una catena.

Gli uomini dello S.H.I.E.L.D. li avevano appena trovati "Ne ha già presi otto o nove?"

Il comandante Hill era seduta davanti ad un video ed era in ascolto "Quindici.

Quindici supercriminali in settantadue ore.

Ma i conti non tornano.

Capitan America non può averne catturati così tanti in così poco tempo.

Questo è il nostro peggior timore.

Non è più solo."

La donna che aveva perso il figlio durante l'esplosione era alla casa bianca e stava parlando ai giornalisti "Sono delusa dal comportamento di Capitan America,ma sono felice che Luthor sia dei nostri."

Lex Luthor,She Hulk,Ms Marvel, e Ant-Man erano a New York ed avevano abbattuto un gigantesco androide.

"Tranquilli ragazzi."disse Lex che si stava avvicinando al terreno "Credo sia andato."

La gente cominciò ad applaudire.

"Li sentite?"disse Luthor "La gente comincia ad avere di nuovo fiducia in noi."

"Scusa Lex,ma siamo ancora supereroi?"disse She Hulk "Tecnicamente stiamo per diventare agenti S.H.I.E.L.D.,giusto?"

"No,Jennifer ."disse Lex "Noi siamo eroi.

Combattiamo i criminali e salviamo vite.

L'unico cambiamento è la scrematura di ragazzini indiscriminati dai nostri ranghi."

"E Capitan America?"disse Ms Marvel.

"Questa volta ha fatto un errore."disse Lex "E gli costerà caro."

La notte seguente i Fantastici Quattro erano nel loro grattacielo e Sue stava parlando con Reed che stava andando nel suo super-laboratorio.

"Come va il progetto,Reed?"disse lei.

"Alla grande."disse Reed "Lex ha un piano ed è la cosa più eccitante che abbia mai visto.

Non esagerava quando parlava di una rivoluzione per ogni superumano."

I due arrivarono in laboratorio e Reed cominciò a scrivere formule sulla lavagna.

"Forse anch'io sarei contenta se il tuo piano non prevedesse la carcerazione della metà dei miei amici."disse Sue

"Stanno violando la legge,provocando danni sociali enormi."disse Reed "C'è un'attività superumana che agisce in clandestinità e il numero è immenso.

Sarà l'apocalisse se non li fermiamo.

Il piano di Lex è una grande occasione per noi.

Lui e Pym sono due fabbriche di concetti."

Lex era nella sua torre con Norman Osborn.

"Mancano venti minuti."disse Osborn "Sembra abbiano già firmato in trentotto."

"Hanno notizie di Cap?"disse Lex.

"Sta mettendo su una sua squadra e credo che andrà fino in fondo."disse Norman.

A mezza notte sugli schermi dei grattaceli di New York apparve la scritta:"L'atto di registrazione dei superumani diventa legge."

Capitan America era in un bunker e Devil,con Luke Cage,stava portando Gigant Woman e Wonder Woman.

C'erano anche X-23,Superman di Terra-4 e la Dark Justice League al completo.

"Congratulazioni."disse X-23 "Ora siete parte della resistenza."

"Che posto è questo?"chiese Gigant Woman.

"Un bunker del Nick Fury originale."disse Steve "Anche lui è in clandestinità.

Ci ha detto che possiamo usarlo per quanto tempo vogliamo."

"C'è un secondo Nick Fury?"disse lei.

"Si,il padre."disse il capitano "E si,anche lui ha la benda."

In quel momento apparve Zatanna "Ho avvertito una forza enorme che si avvicina alla terra.

Questa cosa viene dallo stesso posto del Sindacato."

"Credo sia la Fenice."disse X- 23.

"La Jean Gray del vostro universo?"disse Cap.

"Si,io credo di poterla portare dalla nostra parte,ma devo avvisarvi che c'è la possibilità che bruci la terra."disse X-23.

"Ci manca solo questo."disse Steve.

"Scusate,chi è questa Fenice o quello che è?"disse Devil.

"La fenice è una forza cosmica di morte e rinascita."disse X-23 "Vita,fuoco e morte incarnati."

"Se la portassimo a noi potrebbe essere la carta vincente visto che hanno Sentry."disse Wonder Woman.

"Lei sarebbe stata con noi,ma sono riusciti a farle qualcosa alla mente senza che lei lo sapesse."disse Steve "Le dicevano di volerla aiutare e l'anno ridotta un automa sfruttando la sua stessa energia.

Comunque sarà qui che noi vivremo per ora.

Lex sta preparando qualcosa di grosso e da qui noi potremo contrattaccare."

Lex Luthor era in tv "Signori e signore,sono certo di non dovervi presentare Mrs. Mariam Sharpe.

Come ricordate ha perso il figlio durante l'attacco a Stamford ed ha stimolato il mio intervento affiche i supereroi siano pubblicamente registrati."

In quel momento entrò Batman.

"Sono certo che anche lui non abbia bisogno di presentazioni."disse Lex.

"Come molti di voi sanno,ho protetto la mia identità per ben otto anni ed è stato dopo una lunga conversazione che ho deciso di fare questo."disse lui "L'atto di registrazione ci pone due scelte:seguire l'esempio di Capitan America oppure diventare degli impiegati statali e guadagnarsi la fiducia della gente.

Non indosso la maschera perché mi vergogno.

Sono fiero di chi sono e oggi sono qui per dimostrarvelo …"

Batman si tolse la maschera.

"Mi chiamo Bruce Wayne."disse lui "Domande?"

era nel suo laboratorio a parlare con Pantera Nera.

"Avete smascherato Batman in diretta televisiva?"disse lui.

"No,lui si è smascherato volontariamente,perché Luthor gli ha spiegato la gravità della nostra situazione."disse Reed.

"State mettendo su una forza di super-poliziotti e volete che vi aiuti a mettere in prigione chiunque non sia d'accordo?"disse lui "Non credo proprio.

Io rappresento uno stato neutrale e non sono minimamente d'accordo."

"Il presidente ha richiesto la tua presenza …"disse Reed.

"Anche io sono presidente e temo di non poter andare."

Una fabbrica chimica nel bosco del Canada aveva preso fuoco e il gruppo di Capitan America si presentò li.

C'erano Steve,Devil,Hercules,Zatanna,Wonder Woman,Gigant Woman,Golia ,Falcon e Luke Cage.

"Quante persone lavorano qui?"disse Falcon.

"Dovrebbero essere quattrocento."disse Hercules "Solo che …"

Hercules vide scritto su un muro:Luthorcorp.

"Attenti,è una trappola!"urlò Hercules,ma in quel momento Zatanna fu colpita da un proiettile elettrico e svenne.

"Ovvio che è una trappola."disse Lex che aveva con se:Ant-Man,Wap,,Wonder Man,She-Hulk,Ms Marvel,Mr Fantastic,Batman,Hyperion e una piattaforma volante dello S.H.I.E.L.D. sopra di loro "Credevate fossimo stupidi?"

"Tu e lo S.H.I.E.L.D. siete dei sadici."disse il capitano.

"Cap,per favore."disse Lex "Non c'è bisogno di fare così.

Avete l'opportunità di fare la cosa giusta."

"Intendi la resa?"disse Steve "No,grazie per l'offerta."

"Il piano di registrazione ci aiuterà."disse Lex porgendo la mano al capitano "Ti prego,dammi la possibilità di spiegarti il progetto."

Il capitano si guardò intorno per qualche istante e poi strinse la mano"Ti do cinque minuti."

"Cinque minuti basteranno."disse Lex.

Luthor si guardò il palmo della mano destra e vide che sull'armatura c'era una cimice che gli diede una fortissima scossa.

Il capitano lo colpì alla testa con lo scudo facendolo svenire "Non avresti dovuto colpire due dei nostri a tradimento."

Golia aumentò le sue dimensioni fino a dieci metri e con un colpo solo mandò in aria l'intero gruppo nemico.

Ant-Man aumentò le sue dimensioni fino a diventare altrettanto grande e diede un pugno a Golia mandandolo a terra.

Gigant Woman,una volta ingrandita diede un calcio al volto di Ant-Man.

Ms Marvel volò contro Luke Cage,mentre Wonder Man si scagliò su Hercules.

La Cosa colpì,alle spalle,Luke che aveva appena lanciato Ms Marvel contro una parete "Non vogliamo fare questo,ma non ci lasciate scelta.

Capitan America lanciò lo scudo contro Batman che lo evitò e lo prese mentre tornava indietro.

Batman usò l'arma del capitano per colpire Devil al volto,mentre la Cosa dava un pugno al mento di Cage.

Batman colpì il capitano al volto con la sua stessa arma.

In quel momento accanto a Lex Luthor,che era a terra,apparve Lionel Luthor,in un'armatura viola e gialla.

Vide Batman che parava il pugno di Capitan America proprio davanti a lui e si alzò a mezz'aria con i propulsori dei piedi.

Volò verso il capitano con entrambi i pugni in avanti.

Steve diede un gancio al mento di Batman che volò contro una parete,ma Lionel lo colpì alle spalle e gli fece sfondare un muro.

Il costume del capitano ora aveva degli strappi all'altezza delle ginocchia,uno strappo all'altezza della pancia uno sulla spalla destra e diversi sulle mani e sulla dita.

Sotto ogni squarcio nel costume la pelle era arrossata e graffiata.

Anche la guancia sinistra,proprio sotto la maschera era graffiata.

"Stai sprecando le tue forze plebeo."disse Lionel,mentre il capitano si rialzava.

Steve cercò di colpirlo al mento,ma l'avversario evitò il colpo e ripose con un pugno sinistro al fianco destro del capitano.

"Quest'armatura ha registrato ogni tua mossa e la anticipa prima che tu la faccia."disse Lionel colpendo lo zigomo sinistro del capitano danneggiando la maschera.

Un altro pugno fu sferrato dall'altra parte ed infine un potente gancio destro fece saltare metà della maschera del capitano aprendo uno squarcio sulla testa.

Steve sputo sangue dalla bocca appena fu colpito.

Hercules diede un pugno a She-Hulk e la mandò a terra "RESISTA,CAPITANO!"

In quel momento il semidio fu colpito da un fulmine giallo che fece un grosso cratere.

Altre scariche colpirono il resto del gruppo di Capitan America e mandarono tutti a terra.

"Mio dio."disse Devil,mentre cominciava a piovere.

Davanti a loro c'era Sentry con accanto Norman Osborn.

Osborn era dentro un'armatura uguale a quella di Iron Man,ma più massiccia,con i colori del costume di Capitan America e si faceva chiamare Iron Patriot.

Entrambi erano sospesi a mezz'aria.

"Sentry che stai facendo?"disse Falcon "Sono io,Falcon."

"Io non ti conosco."disse lei.

"Credo che le stiano manipolando la mente."disse Wonder Woman.

Sentry usò i fulmini ancora.

Ormai tutti erano sfiniti ed avevano il costume a pezzi.

"Dobbiamo andare via."disse Wonder Woman mentre si rialzava.

Gli occhi di Carrie si illuminarono di luce gialla "Non andrai da nessuna parte."

"Hai detto bene."disse Osborn.

Sentry diede un pugno al terreno frantumandolo e mandando in aria tutti.

Capitan America era in ginocchio con il costume e la maschera in pezzi.

Le sue spalle erano completamente scoperte,la maschera in pezzi e il costume strappato e squarciato ovunque.

Il suo naso e la bocca sanguinavano e aveva molti tagli sul corpo.

"Capitano,non si rialzi."disse Lionel "Ma anche si.

Mi sto divertendo a pestarla e mi pare di vedere che la sua mascella sta praticamente cadendo a pezzi.

Comunque … se si arrende manderò subito dei dottori."

"Crede che andrò al tappeto davanti ad un pallone gonfiato come lei."disse Steve.

"No,capitano."rispose Lionel "Credo che lei stia per soffrire."

Detto questo allungò il braccio verso Steve e dalla mano usci un'onda sonica che fece urlare il capitano dal dolore.

Steve si chinò in avanti,ma restò in ginocchio.

"Incredibile,sei ancora cosciente."disse Lionel che in quel momento fu travolto dalla spallata di Hercules,che prese in braccio Steve e raggiunse gli altri.

Sentry usò i suoi raggi laser per trafiggere il petto di Golia uccidendolo.

"Per gli dei ..."disse Wonder Woman " Non riesco a credere che ..."

"L'hanno resa una macchina per uccidere."disse Hercules "Quando verrà il momento dovrò occuparmene."

"Non andrete da nessuna parte."disse lei creando altri fulmini che però si infransero contro una barriera di energia creata dalla Donna Invisibile.

"Perché fai questo?"disse Mister Fantastic.

"La domanda vera è: perché ti ho sposato?"disse lei mentre gli altri si tele portarono via.

I restanti guardarono il corpo di Golia.

"Non doveva andare così."disse Batman.

Capitan America ed i suoi erano tornati al bunker.

Steve aveva solo i pantaloni e gli stivali,a brandelli anch'essi,ed era su una sedia di metallo.

La sua gamba destra era in un cilindro di metallo.

"Abbiamo reclutato altri due membri:Blade e Ghost Rider."disse Wonder Woman.

Blade era un cacciatore di vampiri,per metà come loro.

Aveva la pelle scura,capelli neri,ma molto corti,un costume nero,un cappotto di pelle nero e lungo.

Le sue armi erano una spada che teneva sulla schiena,pistole automatiche,paletti d'argento e coltelli.

Aveva anche tutti i riflessi dei vampiri e la loro forza.

Il Ghost Rider era un uomo posseduto da un angelo impazzito.

Quando si trasformava diventava uno scheletro avvolto nelle fiamme che viaggiava su una moto di fuoco.

La sua arma principale era una catena di fuoco.

"Forse non siete stati messi al corrente dei recenti sviluppi,ma siamo stati presi a calci nel sedere."disse Devil.

"Tranquillo,la prossima volta ci sarà anche Superman."disse Steve "Anzi,ora dov'è?"

"Sulla Luna."disse X-23 "Aspetta l'arrivo della Fenice insieme a Thor.

Thor era vicino a Marte e stava voltando verso la fenice con il martello carico di fulmini e messo in avanti.

La Fenice appariva come un grande uccello di fuoco.

I due si scontrarono e ci fu un'esplosione enorme che Superman vide dalla luna.

Thor fu scagliato su Marte e la Fenice continuò il suo viaggio.

Arrivata sulla Luna Superman vide Jean.

Era una donna con lunghi capelli rossi e ricci,un costume rosso e giallo di gomma,aveva una fascia gialla annodata intorno alla vita,gli stivali gialli,il simbolo della fenice giallo sul petto.

Sulle spalle c'erano anche delle punte di metallo giallo.

I suoi occhi,senza pupilla emanavano una luce arancione ed intorno a lei c'era un'aura di fuoco.

"Jean,ascolta."disse il Superman di Terra-4 "I tuoi compagni sono già su quel pianeta e ci serve il tuo aiuto."

"Allora andiamo."disse lei con tono serissimo.

Nel New Jersey,Golia era stato seppellito in una fossa gigante che stava per essere ricoperta.

Nelle vicinanze c'erano Lex Luthor e il padre.

"Non che stia dalla loro parte,ma non doveva succedere questo."disse Lex.

"Un supereroe morto è un avversario di meno."disse Lionel.

"Lo so,ma ora ci daranno tutti addosso e io ho un passato da supercriminale."disse Luthor.

"Ho fatto in modo che la notizia non sia diffusa."disse Lionel "Almeno finche non avremo trovato una storia alternativa da rifilare alla stampa."

"Mr. Luthor?"disse una voce.

"Mrs. Sharpe ,io …"disse Lex.

"Ascolti,so che ha perso molti consensi nella comunità dei supereroi,ma voglio che sappia questo …"disse lei "Golia sapeva che stava infrangendo una legge e se l'avesse osservata ora sarebbe vivo.

Lei non è colpevole più di un poliziotto che ha sparato contro qualcuno che gli punta contro una pistola."

Nel frattempo Mr. Fantastic era nel suo laboratorio e stava leggendo una lettera che era stata lasciata da sua moglie.

CONTENUTO DELLA LETTERA

"Mio caro Reed …

So che Jonny è uscito dall'ospedale e che il gruppo è di nuovo unito.

So che dovrei essere felice,ma non lo sono.

Mi vergogno di te e di me per aver appoggiato i tuoi piani fascisti.

Ho intenzione di unirmi a Capitan America.

Non tentare di contattarmi."

Il giorno dopo Lex,Reed,e Hank Pym erano in un laboratorio sotterraneo.

Reed indossava il costume con sopra il camice da laboratorio,Lex era in giacca e cravatta e Pym era in costume.

"Quanti ne stiamo perdendo?"dissse Lex.

"Più di quanti possiamo permetterci."disse Reed "Ma sto arruolando persone molto potenti."

"Cosa succederà quando Solargirl tornerà dallo spazio?"disse Pym.

"Questo è il motivo per cui non dormo la notte."disse Reed "Solargirl è un esempio eccellente per il mondo ed un ottima persona,ma io considero le cose magiche come un insulto alla scienza.

Nessuno umano dovrebbe avere quel potere.

Non ho ancora trovato suluzioni.

Comunque,alcuni supercriminali si sono consegnati spontaneamente a noi e hanno insistito per aiutarci …"

In quel momento una grossa porta di metallo si aprì ed uscirono i supercriminali:Joker,Bane,Abominio e il Dottor Destino.

Joker era un avversario di Batman.

Aveva la faccia dipinta di bianco,delle cicatrici ai lati della bocca che formavano un sorriso,aveva i capelli verdi,un cappotto viola lungo,pantaloni viola e scarpe nere.

Rideva istericamente in quel momento.

Bane era il peggior nemico di Batman.

Era calvo,indossava una maschera di metallo che gli copriva la bocca,indossava una corazza marrone chiaro che lasciava scoperte le braccia ed il collo.

Tramite un siero che si era iniettato aveva ottenuto una forza sovrumana.

Abominio era un nemico di Hulk.

Era alto cinque metri,aveva la pelle giallastra,muscolatura imponente,la sua testa era calva ed aveva degli spuntoni che uscivano dai gomiti e dalle caviglie.

Il Dottor Destino era il peggior nemico dei Fantastici Quattro.

Aveva il corpo costituito da una lega metallica organica,il volto coperto da una maschera,ed un mantello verde con cappuccio.

Poteva controllare l'elettricità e la magia.

Batman era nel palazzo di Luthor che era vuoto in quel momento.

Lex era seduto alla scrivania,ma indossava l'armatura.

"Luthor,quello che è successo non è ammissibile!"disse Batman "Ora devi spiegarmi cosa hai fatto a Sentry."

In quel momento entrò Lionel con indosso l'armatura "Quello che è successo non ti riguarda.

Tu fai quello che ti si dice di fare."

In quel momento il jet di Batman si fermo davanti alle finestre del palazzo e due missili colpirono i due Luthor.

Batman saltò dalla finestra e tramite il suo mantello volò incolume fino a terra.

Aveva nascosto nelle vicinanze la sua macchina corazzata super tecnologica.

Una volta a bordo sfrecciò in strada a tutta velocità,ma Lex Luthor stava volando verso di lui.

Usò i cannoni della macchina per colpirlo e mandarlo contro una macchina.

Lionel allungò il braccio verso l'auto e lanciò tre missili.

Batman fu costretto a saltare fuori dall'auto per non esplodere con essa.

Prima che potesse atterrare Lionel lo afferrò,si alzò di qualche metro da terra e lo scaglio in strada,poi atterrò anche lui.

"Ha superato i limiti."disse Lionel "Ora è tempo di finirla!"

In quel momento dietro Luthor atterrò Sentry che crepò la strada.

Lionel si voltò e dietro il casco dell'armatura la sua faccia si terrorizzò.

"No,Luthor,è tempo che tu paghi per i tuoi crimini."disse lei colpendo l'avversario e facendogli trapassare diversi palazzi.

Lex si sollevò in volo e Sentry lo inseguì.

Batman vide che Lionel tornava volando e gli lanciò contro dei pipistrelli meccanici che gli diedero una scarica elettrica.

Luthor si rialzò e Barman cercò di dargli un pugno,ma l'avversario gli afferrò la mano e gli diede un calcio mandandolo a molti metri di distanza.

Batman trovò la forza di rialzarsi e dalla sua cintura tirò fuori una pistola che diede a Lionel una forte scarica elettrica,poi gli saltò addosso e gli diede un calcio facendolo barcollare.

Luthor volava tra i palazzi inseguito da Carrie.

Lei gli volò sopra,scese in picchiata e lo colpì con entrambe le mani facendolo schiantare al suolo e provocando un cratere.

Sentry si avvicinò e rimase ferma a mezz'aria quando l'avversario uso i propulsori dei piedi per volare e la colpi al volto con un gancio destro.

Carrie rispose con un colpo potentissimo che mandò Luthor contro un palazzo,sbriciolando una parete e facendolo ricadere a terra con le macerie.

Sentry gli volò addosso ma Lex usò il propulsore,della gamba destra,per colpirla al volto con una raffica energetica.

Carrie gli prese il piede,lo sollevò e lo scagliò a terra,provocando un altro cratere.

"Se non ci avessi permesso di entrare nella tua testa non avremo mai potuto controllarti,ma ora che l'abbiamo fatto non ci puoi resistere."disse Lex "Riprogrammazione."

Sentry fu colpita da un forte dolore alla testa e cadde in ginocchio.

Lex si rialzò "Visto?

Abbiamo abituato la tua mente a cambiare la tua persona a comando."

Detto questo volò via.

Capitan America aveva riunito il suo gruppo che ora vedeva con se anche Thor e Batman.

Erano nel loro bunker quando apparve Lionel con tutta la sua squadra compresa Sentry e il gruppo di Joker.

"Credevate che non avessi modo di rintracciare Batman?"disse Lionel "Averlo portato qui vi sarà fatale."

"Meglio che chiudiate gli occhi signori."disse Capitan America "Potrebbe fare un po' male."

"VENDICATORI UNITI!"urlò il capitano e le due fazioni si scontrarono.

Devil diede una gomitata a Joker,Lionel saltò addosso a Luke Cage,Wonder Woman colpì She Hulk al volto,Batman diede un calcio a Bane,Thor si sollevò a mezz'aria e volò addosso a Sentry,Capitan America fece un salto e atterrò su Lizard facendolo cadere a terra e schiacciandogli la testa con il piede,frantumando il pavimento,Ant-Man si ingrandì fino a quattro metri e colpì X-23 scagliandola contro un muro e molti altri si affontarono.

Lionel diede un pugno a Luke Cage facendolo cadere a terra.

"Luthor, ho portato l'apriscatole per te."disse Batman.

"BATMAN!"urlò Lionel.

Zatanna,con un incantesimo,tele portò tutti tra le rovine di Metropolis a cento metri di altezza.

"TUTTI QUELLI CHE VOLANO AFFERRINO UN AMICO!"disse Steve.

Alcuni si schiantarono a terra alzando un polverone.

Wonder Woman volando diede quattro calci alla Cosa mandandolo a terra.

"Incredibile."disse Mr. Fantastic.

"Stupefacente!"disse lei dandogli un calcio al petto.

Lionel diede un pugno al mento della Torcia Umana che gli stava volando addosso.

"Mi credi stupido?"disse Lionel "Trovate Capitan America."

Lizard diede un graffio al fianco del capitano lacerando il costume.

"A me non sembri tanto pericoloso."disse Lizard afferrando alla gola il capitano che sorrideva.

"Perché sorridi?"chiese il mostro.

"Guardo il mio amico che sta per spedirti all'altro mondo."disse Steve.

In quel momento arrivò Superman di Terra- 4, Aquaman e Namor.

Namor era suo fratello minore.

Aveva i capelli neri,corti e tirati indietro.

Aveva un costume nero diviso in pantaloni e corazza.

Namor diede un pugno al Lizard.

"Siamo morti!"disse She Hulk "Con quei tre al suo fianco,Capitan America ci userà per spazzare il pavimento."

"Non credo proprio."disse Lionel.

Arrivarono volando Hyperion e Capitan Marvel.

Superman afferrò Hyperion e insieme trapassarono un palazzo,mentre Capitan Marvel volò addosso ad Aquaman.

Sentry diede una serie di pugni a Thor colpendolo a super velocità.

Poi un ultimo colpo lo scaglio verso il basso e gli fece fare un cratere sulla strada.

Sentry volò addosso a Namor e con un pugno lo fece cadere a terra frantumando la strada.

"Pensi di potermi fermare piccolo semidio?"disse lei.

"Penso che posso provarci."disse lui.

Le strade erano piene di polvere,esplosioni e supereroi che si scannavano.

Capitan America si trovò di fronte a Lionel.

"Ancora io e te."disse Luthor "Stavolta ti infliggerò molto più dolore."

"Stavolta sarà diverso."disse il Capitano scagliando lo scudo contrò l'avversario che andò contro una macchina.

Lionel si rialzo e puntò il braccio destro contro il capitano.

Dal braccio uscì un piccolo missile che colpì lo scudo mandando il capitano a molti metri di distanza.

Steve si rialzò,Lionel si sollevò in volo ed andò contro di lui.

Il capitano parò il pugno con lo scudo,ma fu scagliato via ancora una volta.

A quel punto corse contro l'avversario e gli diede un pugno contro l'elmetto,poi girò su se stesso e gli diede un calcio al petto che fece cadere il nemico e gli fece fare una capriola.

Lionel si stava rialzando,ma il capitano gli corse incontro e gli diede una ginocchiata al mento scagliandolo contro la fiancata di un palazzo.

Quando si stava rialzando il capitano gli diede un calcio facendogli trapassare una panchina.

Lionel rimbalzò contro il bagagliaio di una macchina e cadde a terra.

Si alzò da terra e colpì il capitano con i raggi dei propulsori delle mani.

Il colpo rimbalzò sullo scudo ,ma Steve fu scagliato contro un auto.

Si rialzò e scagliò lo scudo coltro l'avversario facendo cadere Luthor a terra.

Lionel si rialzò e colpì Steve con un raggio,al fianco destro,ferendolo e rompendo il costume.

Il capitano cadde a terra e sembrò non rialzarsi.

Steve si riprese,scagliò lo scudo colpendo la testa dell'avversario e lo fece ruotare su se stesso tre volte prima di farlo cadere a terra.

Lionel si rialzò,fece un salto di quattro metri e atterrando sferro un pugno che si infranse contro lo scudo.

Il capitano spinse l'avversario a terra e poi lo colpì alla testa,con lo scudo,per tre volte frantumando una parte dell'elmetto.

Superman,in aria,colpì Hyperion e lo scaglio a terra.

Il capitano tirò lo scudo e Lionel cadde a terra contro le macerie.

Si rialzò e corse verso l'avversario.

Capitan America si abbassò su un ginocchio e colpì l'avversario al petto con lo scudo.

Lionel si stava rialzando,ma il capitano lo colpì,con la sua arma alla nuca dell'armatura

Lionel fece alcuni passi indietro e il capitano gli scaglio lo scudo al petto facendolo barcollare.

Lionel usò un raggio,ma il capitano si riparò con lo scudo e lo colpì con il dorso dell'arma.

Lionel,dopo aver fatto alcuni passi indietro,allungò il braccio verso di lui,ma il capitano scagliò lo scudo e gli colpì l'arto.

Luthor si tolse l'elmetto danneggiato.

Con un raggio dei propulsori colpì il capitano alla testa,di striscio,danneggiando la maschera e ferendolo.

Il capitano tirò lo scudo e Lionel,essendo colpito,rotolò a terra e rimase su un ginocchio.

Il capitano si tolse la maschera.

"Fermi!"urlò Lex che era appena arrivato "L'atto di registrazione è revocato.

Se non ci fermiamo subito manderanno una squadra di jet militari a bombardarci."

Thor e Sentry combattevano a mezz'aria.

Lei gli diede un pugno facendogli saltare l'elmetto,poi Thor rispose con un colpo che la mandò a terra.

Mentre era in ginocchio il dio le mise il braccio destro intorno al collo.

"Ragazza è maglio se sta ferma."disse il dio "Non hai idea di quanto posso essere potente."

"Vi ucciderò tutti!"disse lei.

"Sentry,questa è demenza!"disse Thor "Ti stanno manipolando la mente.

Ho saputo la tua storia e mi dispiace per ciò che ti è successo.

Avresti potuto essere la più grande eroina del mondo."

Thor le mise la mano sinistra sul mento "Mi dispiace davvero per questo,ma sei troppo pericolosa."

Detto questo le spezzò il collo.

Thor,si rialzò e poi cadde in ginocchio accanto al corpo di Carrie con un espressione triste sul viso.

Poco dopo atterrò Superman che rimase scioccato.

Arrivò anche Capitan America che corse a vedere le condizioni della sua amica,solo per vedere che non c'era più nulla da fare.

Dopo aver pianto qualche lacrima il capitano le chiuse gli occhi.

Un'ora dopo Steve si era seduto sulle macerie e stava parlando con Supergirl.

"Mi dispiace tanto."disse lei.

"Avevo promesso di aiutarla."disse Steve "Quando l'ho trovata ho giurato a me stesso di aiutarla e questo è stato il risultato."

"Non è stata colpa tua."disse Supergirl.

"Si,invece."disse Steve "Negli ultimi tempi ci eravamo persi di vista.

Se le fossi rimasto vicino questo non sarebbe successo."

"Io non so cosa succederà,ma ti giuro che farò di tutto per fare in modo che i Luthor la paghino."disse Supergirl "Adesso li terremo tutti d'occhio e al minimo segno di attività illegali sarà la loro fine."

"Si,andiamo a fargliela pagare."disse Steve "Ma prima dovremo fare i conti con il governo."

Quattro giorni dopo Capitan America,Solargirl,Superboy,i Fantastici Quattro,Thor,e alcuni X-Men erano al cimitero di New York e guardavano la tomba di Sentry.

"Molti di voi non la conoscevano."disse Chloe "Lei non ha avuto una vita felice:è stata tormentata dalla madre e dai compagni di scuola fin da piccola,ma io credo di poter dire che era tra le persone migliori del mondo.

Personalmente se dovessi scegliere a chi lasciare il comando della Watchtower avrei scelto lei.

Forse qualcuno qui pensa che si sia schierata volontariamente con i Luthor,ma vi sbagliate.

Sapendo che non potevano controllarle la mente con un attacco esterno hanno inviato un loro alleato per conquistare la sua fiducia e convincerla a sottoporsi ad un esperimento che l'ha trasformata in un arma.

Io mi appello a voi perché tutti si impegnino per non lasciare impuniti i colpevoli."

Tutti i presenti alzarono una mano verso il cielo e chiusero il pugno.

Sospesa in aria c'era Dark Solargirl:la versione di Chloe proveniente da Terra -3.

I suoi occhi non erano più rossi,ma le pupille erano di un colore simile all'acciaio,le vene intorno agli occhi non c'erano più,ma manteneva sempre le occhiaie e la pelle era di colore bianco latte.

I suoi capelli arrivavano fino a mezzo collo come per Chloe di Terra-1,invece di essere lisci erano scombinati e leggermente ricci oltre ad essere neri invece che biondi.

Anche Dark Solargirl alzò la mano verso il cielo.

Dopo alcune ore erano rimasta solo Chloe e Superboy.

"Sicura di non volerlo dire agli altri?"disse Superboy.

"Fidati,è meglio per tutti."disse Solargirl.

"Forse il mondo avrà ancora bisogno di lei."disse lui.

"Allora tornerà."disse lei

"Come sta?"disse Superboy.

"Carrie è al sicuro."disse Chloe.

Nel paese dove viveva Carrie c'era una festa e quasi tutti erano nel centro del paese,ma una piccola jeep si stava dirigendo verso l'uscita del paese.

A guidarlo c'era Sue Snell e sull'altro sedile c'era Carrie.

Sentry ora indossava abiti civili:una maglietta bianca,una gonna blu e scarpe nere.

Sue fece un piccolo sorriso all'amica e Carrie timidamente fece lo stesso,mentre il furgone si dirigeva fuori dal paese.

Solargirl guardò la lapide di Carrie.

"Buona fortuna."disse Chloe con un'espressione serena.

FINE ...per ora.

Prossimamente Iniziativa Vendicatori 2

Eventi principali:Age of Ultron,Cancroverso,Terra-327,Civil War(2),Solargirl:Cronache di Chloe Sullivan,Multiverso,X men:Apocalisse,Darkseid War,Crisi sulle terre infinite,Infinity War.


End file.
